Bella McLeod
by Healer
Summary: Rosalie/Bella femlash. Bella is an Immortal, trained by Duncan McLeod. She moves to Forks to live with her Watcher posing as her Father. There, she meets Rosalie and drama starts, both keeping secrets from each other. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

I'd never given much thought to the different ways I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined any of them being like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death this way, of course being what I am, it was inevitable to die once in a while. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. The only thing I regretted was that when I woke up again, Duncan and Charlie would make sure I did not go back to Forks again.

Duncan, the closes thing I actually had to a father, drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother had been unable to escape, but Duncan had promised her to take care of me, so he left with me when I was only a few weeks old. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks. I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city. But silly me had to be on an accident there and once again, had to leave town.

"Bella," Duncan said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You know you have to do this." Duncan, as myself, is an Immortal. He knew from the moment I was borned, what I was and that I had the seed of Immortality in me. He took care of me during my childhood and adolescence, and then, I died. When I woke up, we moved to a different town and he started training me and explained me about Immortals and the Game. Of course this was many years ago, but hey, I loved him like a father, so I liked to come back to visit him once in a while, I did not expect this visit to be so short.

He was moving to another town and I had just arrived to see him last week. Still, he did not want me to move with them this time, so he arranged for me to move to Forks, with Charlie Swan, who was, since last week, my new watcher.

"I don't want to go," I said. "I mean, I've spent years on my own. So, why don't I move to the other end of the world and stay there?"

"You know it's not a good idea, not after what happened with you and Clara" He said.

I sighed. "You're right. But highschool? really? I never liked it"

"Tell Charlie we said hi."

"Fine"

"I'll see you soon," he insisted.

"Yeah right. Only if I die again, and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to that soon."

"Hey, we can come visit you. After all, Renee is supposed to be your mother, so I am the cool step dad" But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Duncan. You know it's just hard to say goodbye to you." He hugged me tightly for a minute,

"May your head stay on your shoulders" I started

"'Till the Gathering comes" he finished and then I got on the plane, and he was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time, and he had expressed his interest in discuss what my previous watcher's diaries stated. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. I mean, the guy knows almost everything there is to know about my life, and I just know he is my new Watcher. I knew he was more than a little confused by my life's decisions, and my reluctance to go to Forks, I mean, Duncan told me the story of my mother and what happened on this town, so why would I want to go there, it's not as if I actually needed closure. But, then again, we can never win against Duncan.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun for the time being. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Charlie gave me an awkward shake of hand when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to meet you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "How are Duncan and Joe?"

"They're fine. It's good to see you, too, Cha..Dad." I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie so I had to get used to call him dad, for appearances sake.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Duncan had me use some of my resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember about the guy I told you on the phone? Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No"

"We use to go fishing" Charlie prompted. "He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really." I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Cha — Dad, I need to know which car it is, or else I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and even when I could afford a mechanic…I'm not supposed to be able to afford it, remember?"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I could compromise on.

"Well, 'honey', I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Charlie. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here. I am supposed to make you happy, seeing as your are my daughter and all." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, Charlie. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is practically an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd sent me pictures of, according to him to get acquainted with the house. There, parked on the street in front of the hous, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, It was just as the one I had wanted Duncan to buy me, a few months before my first dead. I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Charlie… I mean, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window. The desk held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. I would have to contact his internet provider, why had Charlie not requested a wireless modem? The rocking chair in the corner actually looked quite comfortable. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact, the fact that he is my Watcher, does not mean he is a pervert.

He left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. Maybe, I could work this to my advantage. But I had to decide now which would be my façade, real confident me, or shy and uncoordinated me.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here. Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I shouldn't have come back to Duncan when I did. I could have still made it a few years back there.

I didn't relate well to kids "my age". Maybe because I was actually 54 years old and looking for ever 18. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Well, as you may or may not know, I am currently unemployed, so my mind decided to busy itself. I just had to decide where to start first while I find a new job._

_Hope you liked __it so far._

_Leave your reviews… _

_Oh, and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 02**_

_**Healer**_

I didn't sleep well that night. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle. Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage. Even in Britain were more sunny days than here at Forks.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was different from the pictures he sent me. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and Renee Las Vegas, which lead me to think 'God bless Photoshop', then one of them with a baby in the hospital, supposedly the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures, this ones provided by Duncan, and then I cursed Photoshop!. Those were embarrassing to look at, but a necessary evil for the charade. We had done the same with Tobias and myself the time we were in Spain. It made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore.

I donned my coat, which had secured my best friend and life insurance within, and headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that as stipulated by Charlie, was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.

Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. I chuckled lightly, if we added weed to the mix, it would have exactly what I had wanted in my original youth. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors? Well, now that I think about it, it's good there are no metal detectors, right? It would be hard to explain why one brings a sword into school..

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed. The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe. She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day.

She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. While living with Claire, I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I mean, they're just a bunch of teenage kids, nothing to worry about. I lied to myself feebly. I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black coat didn't stand out, I noticed with relief. Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I never liked school. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them, careful not to let my sword see, and putting my coat underneath the mass of coats. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name, but he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if Duncan would send me my folder of old essays, or if he would think that was cheating. I went through different arguments with him in my head while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. I had to check in my bag.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added. I smiled tentatively.

"Thanks." We got our coats and jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year." I asked nonchalantly

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." I lied. He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm, damn. We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful. I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hate anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered and blushed. After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot, I had to. At least I never needed the map. One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights, kinda cute actually. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up. We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them.

They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room. He approached us and tried to flirt with me, causing one of the girls on the table to glare at me.

"Eric" I started, deciding that it was better to take this out in the open, let everyone know about the new girl from the beginning, instead of just bits and pieces. "Let's just make something clear here… Between tulips and roses, I definitely pick roses"

Eric and some of the boys looked lost, the girl glaring at me stopped her glaring and looked curious now, and the other one, Angela I believe, seemed to be smirking.

"Ok, if I buy you flowers, I won't give you the tulips" Eric said smirking

Boy, kids this days don't really understand anymore. "Please, don't buy me flowers… To put it simple I…" It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She took my breath way.

Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes, as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. Being objective, it was hard to decide who was the most beautiful, though I had already decided that the perfect blond girl, was the most perfect of them. They were all looking away, away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray; unopened soda, unbitten apple, and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible.

My eyes darted back to the others in my table, who were staring at me, "Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant, suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest, it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. I glanced sideways at the blonde goddess, who was looking at her tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. The other three still looked away. Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here, small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name too.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle.

"I like roses indeed" I finally muttered, setting my eyes on her.

"They're all together though, Emmett and Alice, and Jasper and Edward, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even on the old continent, it would cause gossip. But on the bright side, for a small town they had seemed to have accepted a homosexual relationship, the problem here was that they were siblings.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…" Now staring at Rosalie

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins; the blondes, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard. As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today, he had a slightly frustrated expression.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He is gay. Apparently none of the girls here were good-looking enough for him. So he settled with his brother" She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down. I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too. I looked to the blonde goddess again. Boy, I wouldn't mind staring all day long.

My mobil started to ring, I looked into the ID and saw that it was Duncan. I stood up and excused myself, heading outside.

"Hello Duncan, missed me already?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"We've spent years apart, so no, not yet" He said chuckling

"Damn, and here I was thinking you'd let me come back now" I smiled into the phone, turning my gaze indoors again, to happily stare at Rosalie. "Damn, Roses indeed"

"What you said Bella?" Asked Duncan.

"Nothing, just confirming my preferences"

"Bella, please don't" He warned me.

"Hey, it's not my fault that this kid was hitting on me and this gorgeous girl came in. I just let them know that I don't like tulips, but roses" I said innocently.

"Fine. Just don't go breaking hearts there." He said

"I'll try" I said smiling to the blonde who looked up an our gazes met. She had this beautiful golden eyes.

"Anyway, Bella, I just called to let you know that Tobias is looking for you" This snapped me from my staring.

"Is he alright?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, he just had an encounter with Claire"

"Oh boy, was it that bad?"

"Claire's on the run now, so if she contacts you. Stay out. Tobias is not happy about the outcome of their encounter"

"Boy, why can't they just be civil to each other?" I regretted.

"Well, your so called best friend is nothing but trouble and Tobias, well, you both were each other's Firsts, so you are close. Just like you to me."

"Ok. So, I'll stay out of their quarrel" I said defeated. I looked back indoors looking for the goddess and she seemed to be frowning now. I realized then that I would try and make everything in my power to stop her from being upset, and the first step to accomplish that was to introduce myself in order to know what was troubling her. "Listen Duncan, I have to go. Classes and all that"

"Since when are you eager to go to class?" He mocked me

"Oh, I'm not, but it's first day and I don't want the teachers to call Charlie yet" I smirked

"Fine, have a nice day. Renee says hi"

"Bye Duncan" I hung up and headed back inside. However, as I was going through the glass doors, The Cullens left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful, even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again. And Rosalie just glared before leaving.

I headed back then with Jessica. I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too. When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I got used to in Spain. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Rosalie Hale, sitting next to that single open seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Well, as you may or may not know, I am currently unemployed, so my mind decided to busy itself. I just had to decide where to start first while I find a new job._

_Hope you liked __it so far._

_Leave your reviews… _

_Oh, and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 03**_

_**Healer**_

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching her surreptitiously. Just as I passed, she suddenly went rigid in her seat. She stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on her face, it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled. I'd noticed that Rosalie's eyes were black, coal black. Which put me off, a few minutes ago they were golden, it couldn't have been a light trick, right?

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by her, bewildered by the antagonistic stare she'd given me. I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw her posture change from the corner of my eye. She was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of her chair and averting her face like she smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Apparently this was not a good time for introductions.

Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied, and which I had actually put attention before. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down. I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the gorgeous girl next to me. During the whole class, she never relaxed her stiff position on the edge of her chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see her hand on her left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under her pale skin. This, too, she never relaxed. She was better built than the pixie girl. She was simply perfect.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for her tight fist to loosen? It never did; she continued to sit so still it looked like she wasn't breathing. What was wrong with her? Was this her normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. It couldn't have anything to do with me. I peeked up at her one more time, and regretted it. She was glaring down at me again, her black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from her, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

This is ridiculous. I thought to myself. I had faced off countless immortals, of all ages. I was 54 years old for god's sake, I was not to be taken aback by the attitude of an hormonal teenage girl, an amazingly pretty at that, but a teenage nevertheless. I decided to stop this nonsense and learn what was making her act like this. At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Rosalie Hale was out of her seat. Fluidly she rose, she was taller than I'd thought, a few inches taller than me, her back to me, and she was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after her. She was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up, and I could not stand that. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.

"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small. We walked to class together; he was a chatterer, he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today. But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Rosalie Hale with a pencil or what? I've never seen her act like that." I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Rosalie Hale's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the girl I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "She looked like she was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to her." And boy, I had wanted to.

"She's a weird gal." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. Which in part was bad, I would not be able to burn some of the tension now. However, it appeared that P.E. was mandatory all four years at Fork's High. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth. I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously and remembered that this is not my sport.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself. When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out. Rosalie Hale stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that gorgeous blond hair. She didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. She was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. Rosalie was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time, any other time. I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on her face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Rosalie's back stiffened, and she turned slowly to glare at me with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. She turned back to the receptionist. "Never mind, then," she said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And she turned on her heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door. I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house.

The next day was better… and worse. It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because I was tired; I hadn't be able to sleep with everything going through my mind. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and I hit my teammate in the head with it. And above all, it was worse because Rosalie Hale wasn't in school at all. All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing her bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront her and demand to know what her problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, I saw that her four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and she was not with them.

Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment she would arrive. I hoped that she would simply ignore me when she came, and prove my suspicions false. She didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.

I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, she still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class. I held my breath at the door, but Rosalie Hale wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, since he had not received the memo from Eric yet. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had practice dealing with overly friendly boys, but it never ended well for them.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Rosalie was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason she wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true. All I wanted to was to make her notice me, and make her smile and get to know her.

When the school day was finally done, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed. Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway. I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot.

As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the Cullens and Rosalie's twin getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before, I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But who was I to complain, I had brains, power and money, and a pretty good deal of looks, not like them of course, but anyway, the point was that as far as I could tell, life worked out for them pretty well. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here. No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty. They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I always did the shopping, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.

"Bella," my Clara wrote… "Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? I met a friend of yours." I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

"Bella," she wrote… "Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Clara". The last was from this morning.

"Isabella, If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Duncan" I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but Clara was well known for jumping the gun.

"Clara, Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash. Bella." I sent that, and began again.

"Everything is great, or as great as it can be considering this is highschool again. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners -you were supposed to pick it up last week. Charlie bought me a truck, the truck. Can you believe it? I love it. It's the one I had wanted way back, or like the one I wanted, not really sure it can be the same. Kinda old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.

I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my email every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you.

Oh, and please tell exactly what you did to Tobias.

Bella."

I had decided to read Wuthering Heights, the novel we were currently studying in English, again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella?" Charlie called out when he heard me on the stairs. Who else? I thought to myself.

"Hey, welcome home."

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job, none of his jobs. But he kept it ready. "What's for dinner?" he asked warily.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved. He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table. I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid, nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie surprised me by looking angry. "People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him, lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature, I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should, camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying. I backpedaled.

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

"Well, for foster children, it's interesting they all turned out to be that good looking"

"Right. Who caught your eye though?" I eyed him warily after he spat his question. "Don't give me that look. I know all about you, remember? I've studied you, so one of them must have caught you eye"

"Oh… well yeah. They all did, but I believe Rosalie, the blond girl, is the prettiest of the lot"

"Listen Bella, they are good kids. Don't mess around with them if you do not plan to stick around"

I nodded, in part moved by Charlie's need to defend the Cullens. In part angry because of what he thought he knew about me. It's not the same to live the thing, than to read about it on my previous Watchers' journals.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand, no dishwasher, which we would have to remedy soon, I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making. That night I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Well, as you may or may not know, I am currently unemployed, so my mind decided to busy itself. I just had to decide where to start first while I find a new job._

_Hope you liked __it so far._

_Leave your reviews… _

_Oh, and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 04**_

_**Healer**_

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. Rosalie didn't come back to school. Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without her. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, I guess it would be good to go there and make sure how long the land is and ways to get there and out of there, being it Holy Ground.

By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Rosalie would be there. For all I knew, she had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about her, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for her continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote both to Clara and Duncan, I'd learnt what Clara had done to Tobias, at least what she claimed she had done, and it didn't seem that bad, but then again, Tobias always was overdramatic.

I did drive to the library on Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Seattle soon and find a good bookstore.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy. All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing." I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Oh boy" There went my good day. He looked surprised.

"Don't you like snow?"

"No" I said seriously.

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us, in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside." He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure. Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut.

I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself. Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm. "Hello? Bella? What do you want?" I looked down.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor. I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet. I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour. I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else.

I examined Rosalie the most carefully. Her skin seemed less pale, the circles under her eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare. At that precise moment, Rosalie's eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that she didn't look harsh or unfriendly as she had the last time I'd seen her.

"Rosalie Hale is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"She doesn't look angry, does she?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should she be?"

"I don't think she likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy.

"You like her right? Angela explained me about it" She said knowingly "Anyway, the Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But she's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at her," I hissed. She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.

My phone ringing interrupted us then, I picked up while Mike went on about an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school he was planning.

"Hey Duncan. Long time" I said at the main door of the cafeteria, not wanting to get out in the cold.

"It's already been a week. How's my girl doing at school?" he asked amused

"Oh, suddenly I'm your girl again?" I asked grinning. "Can I move in with you for a while now?"

"You can't possibly be doing that bad. And, you know you've always been my girl. I've raised you to be the woman you are now… Oh, wait, I don't know if I want to take credit for that"

"Great, thanks Dad. Now you've managed to make me feel a lot crappier"

"What's going on Bella?" He asked now, worry evidence in his voice "Has Clara contacted you?"

"Nothing. Just, the fact that I don't like school and homework and all that stuff. And Clara and I have been communicating by e-mail. You know that, right?" He muttered his acknowledgment. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted an update. Charlie says you've not talked to him that much"

"Oh, and what am I supposed to talk to him about? He already knows everything in my past Dad, it's his job after all. And there's not been anything to report to him. And what might be considered important, he already knows. Actually he asked me to stay away from her and her siblings" I said before I could stop myself.

"Wait. You're not mad for the weather or Charlie or the school. You're mad because there's someone you actually like there. This is priceless."

"Don't mock me Duncan, please." I sighed

"Sorry Bella. Anyway, my offer's still open, we could come and visit you. Perhaps even before Clara or Tobias show up"

"They're coming?"

"Tobias is. I told him about the legends of La Push. And he stated he wanted to learn more about it, so he might go there."

"Well, he should be safe; it's Holy Ground after all. I might head there in a few days, with a bunch of kids here"

"Bella, I have to go. Some business to take care off."

"Duncan, be safe. Let me know you're fine ok?"

"Absolutely."

Just when I hung up, the bell rang, so I had to head to class.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook. I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice. I looked up, stunned that she was speaking to me. She was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but her chair was angled toward me. Her dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on her flawless lips. But her eyes were careful. "My name is Rosalie Hale," she continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You are Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? She was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; she was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say. "H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. She laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.

"No" I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

She seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie, I mean my dad, calls me Isabella behind my back, that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.

"Oh." She let it drop.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right. "Get started," he commanded.

"Want to go first, partner?" Rosalie asked. I looked up to see her smiling making her so beautiful that I could only stare at her like an idiot. "Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; she was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

"No," I said "I'll go ahead." I was trying to show off, of course; after all, I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the objective. I studied the slide briefly. My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" she asked as I began to remove the slide. Her hand caught mine, to stop me, as she asked. Her fingers were ice-cold, like she'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When she touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. "I'm sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand back immediately. However, she continued to reach for the microscope. "Prophase," she agreed after taking a look, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. She swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily. "Anaphase," she murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?" She smirked and pushed the microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Damn it, she was right. "Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at her. She handed it to me. I took the most fleeting look I could manage. "Interphase." I passed her the microscope before she could ask for it. She took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. We were finished before anyone else was close.

I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. This left me with nothing to do but try to not look at her…unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and she was staring at me.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Rosalie, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," Rosalie corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical. "Have you done this lab before?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Not with onion root."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." I lied, and as soon as the word was out of my mouth, Rosalie stiffened.

"Well," he said Mr. Banner after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.

"It's too bad the snow's already melting, isn't it?" Rosalie asked. I had the feeling that she was forcing herself to make small talk with me.

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet. At least not of this kind" I answered truthfully

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," she mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly. She looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. Her face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then?" No one had asked me that, not straight out like she did, demanding.

"It's… complicated."

"I'm all up for complications," she pressed. I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting her gaze. Her golden eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My father fell in love," I said.

"Your father?" She asked clearly confused

"I mean, mother, Renee. She fell in love with Duncan. And they're of course, moving in together. Not that they hadn't been living together already, but…"

"That doesn't sound so complex," she interrupted my rambling, but she was suddenly frowning. "When did that happen?"

"Last September. I think." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Rosalie surmised, her tone still kind.

"Duncan is great. Too old, maybe, but really nice. I actually love him"

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I couldn't fathom her interest, but she continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.

"Duncan tends to travel a lot" I half-smiled.

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." She said it as an assumption again, not a question. My chin raised a fraction.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." Her eyebrows knit together.

"I don't understand," she admitted, and she seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact. I sighed. Why was I trying to explain this to her? She continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.

"I had traveled around too. I had moved out. When I came back, hoping for a nice family time. I learned that Duncan and Renee were planning on moving out. Something happened and I couldn't move with them. Duncan did not think it wise for me to move out by myself so soon after that so he made arrangements for me to move in with Charlie to Forks, where I was borned." I said as truthful as possible without actually saying the truth behind all that.

"But now you're unhappy," she pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." She shrugged, but her eyes were still intense. I laughed without humor.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," she agreed dryly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why she was still staring at me that way.

Her gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," she said slowly. "But I bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." I grimaced at her, "Am I wrong?" I tried to ignore her. "I didn't think so," she murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That I don't know." she muttered, so quietly that I wondered if she was talking to herself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get. I sighed, scowling at the blackboard. "Am I annoying you?" she asked. She sounded amused.

I glanced at her without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read, my… my friend Clara and Duncan, always call me an open book." She frowned.

"Actually, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and she'd guessed, she sounded like she meant it. "But let me assure you, I know when someone's lying to me"

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." She smiled softly.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained, sort of, my life to this beautiful girl who may or may not despise me. She'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that she was leaning away from me again. I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. When the bell finally rang, Rosalie rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as she had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after her in amazement. Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.

"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Hale for a partner."

"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.

"Hale seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats.

I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with her last Monday." I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid, coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.

I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Rosalie Hale. And that was very, very stupid. I should be avoiding her entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday, and after Charlie's warning too. Additionally, I was suspicious of her; I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from her, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured her perfect face. It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

Driving to school, I decided it would be safer to leave my sword with my coat in the cab of the truck today. It wouldn't be good to have it around with all this kids and all the icy paths out there, besides, in case another Immortal came to challenge me, II could always request for it to be away from the student population.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street. When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck, carefully holding the side for support, to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of like this, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I felt the buzz and at the same time, while trying to locate where it was coming from, I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. The adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once. Rosalie was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Her face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them.

"Crap. Not again" I managed to mutter bracing myself for the impact

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again. A low growl made me aware that someone was with me. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then her hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car.

A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt, exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Rosalie's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized she was holding me against the side of her body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," she warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," she said, her tone serious again. I turned to sit up, and this time she let me, releasing her hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as she could in the limited space. I looked at her concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of her golden eyes. And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted. There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Rosalie's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when she chuckled under her breath. There was an edge to the sound. "You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and her chuckle stopped short. "You were by your brother's car." Her expression turned hard.

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of people arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and she was going to admit it.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." She unleashed the full, devastating power of her eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw. The gold in her eyes blazed.

"Please, Bella."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," she pleaded, her soft voice overwhelming. I could hear the sirens now.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," she snapped, abruptly.

"Fine," I repeated angrily, exasperated, by her stubbornness and the Buzz still present. It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Rosalie vehemently refused hers, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion, which I knew by now, that even if I had had one, it would have been completely healed. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance.

Rosalie got to ride in the front. It was maddening. To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char…Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." He looked pointedly at me and I nodded, as well as I could, to reassure him. He nodded back and turned to the nearest EMT.

I considered the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper, a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Rosalie's shoulders… as if she had braced herself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame… And then there was her family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their sister's safety.

I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen, a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane, because not one among my kind was that fast or strong.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Rosalie simply glided through the hospital doors under her own power. I ground my teeth together. At least the Buzz hat stopped now, so it must have been someone near the school grounds.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed. There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked pretty beaten up, but he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler… you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. He ignored me.

"I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Umm… Rosalie pulled me out of the way." He looked confused.

"Who?"

"Rosalie Hale, she was standing next to me." I didn't sound convincing at all.

"Hale? I didn't see her… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's here somewhere, but they didn't make her use a stretcher." I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen. They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and turns out I was right, not a concussion, not even a little scratch anywhere. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. Rosalie was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at her. It wasn't easy, it would have been more natural to ogle.

"Hey, Rosalie, I'm really sorry…" Tyler began. Rosalie lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," she said, flashing her brilliant moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. She smirked again. "So, what's the verdict?" she asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," she answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you." Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was way too handsome, more than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Rosalie's father.

"So, are you Miss Swan?" Dr. Cullen asked me,

"Bella" I told him.

He nodded in acknowledgment "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said. He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Rosalie said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Rosalie. The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I'd had worse, much worse. I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Rosalie's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, wanting to go back and discover who was causing the Buzz.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Rosalie. "Does she get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Rosalie said smugly.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands. Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested.

"It doesn't hurt," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Rosalie happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement, who stiffened.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it. "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts. As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Rosalie's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. She took a step back from me, her jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," she said through his teeth. I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed. She glared, and then turned her back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, she spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Her eyes were cold. Her unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended.

"You owe me an explanation," I reminded her.

"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything." I flinched back from the resentment in her voice.

"You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." Her tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at her. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

She glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" she snapped. It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me… Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both, and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it, and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all, and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. She was staring at me incredulously. But her face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" Her tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor. I merely nodded once, jaw tight. "Nobody will believe that, you know." Her voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not planning to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger. Surprise flitted across her face.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

She sighed "In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment." and then I felt it again, the Buzz.

I tensed up and started to look around, trying to make sure that there was a way out of this situation. I noticed that Rosalie was looking strangely at me.

"We have to leave. Now"

She frowned and I started walking to the opposite direction of where the Buzz was coming, but it was closing in on us. Rosalie was following me closely.

"What is it Bella?" She asked concerned.

I was at a loss of words, I was about to tell her to get out of here when I heard someone call my name.

"BELLA!" I turned around and was faced with my best friend.

"Clara!" I smiled widely at her. "You scared me. Was that you at school?" I asked, forgetting completely that Rosalie was by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Okay. Still a lot like the book, I know. However, things are about to start to be a little different from cannon. Just remember that first chapters are to set the story plot and situations, so I decided to use canon for this._

_Hope you liked it so far._

_I believe next chapter is going to be this same one, but from Rosalie's POV. Not sure yet.__ What you think? This same one or next part of the story? (either way, with Rosalie's POV)_

_Also, brace yourself, Rosalie has a power too. Don't worry, is not what the other's have. It is inspired a bit in "Heroes" and Sylar. Though by that I don't mean she is a psycho killer like he is, and she most certainly is not going to be mopping around and Emo like, like Edward. _

_Both, Rosalie and Bella will have to fight for each other, because well, they're both kind of afraid, not of putting the other at risk and all the I'm dangerous for you stuff, but by the intensity of how they actually feel._

_Leave your reviews… _

_Oh, and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 04**_

_**Healer**_

She's more stubborn than me. I couldn't let her know the truth about our kind, the Volturi would kill her and certainly that was something I did not want, prove of that was the fact that I had jumped in front of that van today and saved her. Which is the reason we are having this awkward conversation, she knows I wasn't near her. I sighed "In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment." I finally told her.

After those words left my mouth, she started to look around as if she was scared. I looked intently at her.

"We have to leave. Now" She said, and I knew she was not lying, which made me frown. Why would we have to leave? She started walking away, so I followed her at human pace.

"What is it Bella?" I asked concerned.

She seemed dubious as to what to tell me when I heard someone call her name.

"BELLA!" We turned around and Bella was faced with a strange girl, around 25 years old.

"Clara!" Bella smiled widely at her. "You scared me. Was that you at school?" She asked.

The girl, Clara nodded while giving Bella a hug. "Sorry about that. I was eager to see you. Renee said you would be at school, though Duncan still doesn't like me" What are they talking about? I asked myself getting worried.

When they broke apart I was jealous by the fact that Bella was giving this stranger a wide smile, brighter than the one that I received on the cafeteria her first day of school. I low growl was starting to build in my chest when I heard my brother's voice and his hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, don't" said Emmett. I slowly nodded and returned my attention to Bella.

"Oh right. Sometimes I just don't have manners. Duncan complains about that a lot." She said turning to me. "Rosalie, this is Clara. Clara, Rosalie"

I shook Clara's hand a little stronger than necessary and this pathetic human just grinned. "Nice to meet you" I said. "This is my brother, Emmett" I said gesturing to him

Emmett nodded to both of them. "Uh, we have to head back to school sis" he said apologetically.

"Yeah. And I have to head home anyway. I bet Charlie is making a fuss right now." Said Bella smiling to me now. "However we still need to talk"

She then turned away and Clara followed her. I could still hear their conversation while Emmett and I headed the other way.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bella asked her.

"Oh, I missed you. It's already been a month without you" I could almost picture her pouting which made me growl again.

"Yeah? And Whose fault is that?" Bella asked her.

Then I heard Emmett chuckling beside me. "You better stop that right away or you will not have a reason to be with Alice tonight" I threatened, which made him shut up at once. "Good boy" I said still growling

"Gee Rose, calm down. I know you are into this girl but you have to control yourself" He said when we reached his jeep in the parking lot. As soon as he opened the passenger door for me I remembered something, I'd picked Bella's keys from the icy ground.

"Don't get started Em" I warned him. "I'll have to ask Jasper to come with me to bring Bella's truck to her home after classes are over."

"Hey! Why not me?" he asked faking to be hurt

"Because with that …. Girl, around Bella, it might be hard for me to control myself" I admitted through greeted teeth. We arrived to school again and the first thing that greeted me was Alice.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see that coming" She said truly sorry

"I know. Accidents happen, no one decides on them" I tried to reassure her.

"However, it was pretty cool what you did" she said grinning. "Edward was furious you know, for you almost exposing us. But I saw that conversation you had with her, oh and I don't like that girl either, don't worry. Anyway, I do still think you should let everything aside and take a chance with her"

"Sorry to break your bubble like this" Edward came in "but, by your thoughts and Jasper's regarding your emotions, I think this is more than attraction. So you should stay away from her. She is a danger to the family, today was proof enough"

"Uhgg! It's easy for you to say that, you are already mated" I said and then headed to my lessons.

In part, Edward was right, this was more than attraction. I wanted to mark her as mine and that is what scared me. Last time I gave my heart out, it was broken in pieces when Alice became part of the family. Not that I blame them, because a Vampire can't really choose his true mate, but it still hurt to know that Emmett and I were not really mated as I had thought. After a couple of decades I realized that it was good, because I actually felt more attracted to women, but still.

As soon as classes were over, Jasper was by my side.

"Emmett told me of your plan. Though I think we should go hunting first" I nodded my acceptance and headed straight to the forest. I made my hunt quick.

Jasper was waiting with Edward's Volvo parked beside Bella's truck. "So, which would you rather drive?" he asked me. I headed straight for Bella's truck.

As soon as I entered the cabin, her scent invaded my nostrils and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. This was going to be a difficult ride.

"Don't get to excited" Jasper told me while trying to contain a grin when closing the door for me.

I entered the key and the truck came to life. This truck needed an adjustment, and if Bella allowed me, I would work on this beauty.

We arrived to chief Swan's house after a few minutes. When I knocked on the door, Jasper was by my side, Charlie had not come back yet, and the girl, Clara, opened the door.

"Oh, hi… Rosalie, right?" She greeted, not opening the door completely

"Yes. I'm here to see Bella, we brought back her truck" I said gesturing to the red truck.

"Well, she is taking a shower right now. But if you leave me the keys I'll give them to her and let her know you were here"

I was about to argue that. I knew she lied and Bella was not really in the shower. But Jasper gripped my arm. "Fine" I finally said throwing her the keys, which she managed to catch. Then she closed the door without saying anything else.

A could not contain the growl that formed in my chest while Jasper lead me to the Volvo. At the same time I could hear Bella addressing Clara.

"Who was that?"

"Ah kid from your school. Came to see how you were doing and brought your truck back" I heard a jingle then.

"Some kid? How dare she!" I said pissed while Jasper put more force on the grip he had on me. I took a few breaths trying to calm down and refocused my attention on the conversation inside the house.

"Good. I left my coat in the cab of the truck. That was why I was trying to keep away from you at the hospital" said Bella. What does her coat has to do with anything? I asked myself

"So Bella, are you up for a Quicky now?" How dare she ask my Bella that? I wondered trying to lose Jasper who was actually trying to contain my rage.

"I'm not in the mood to kill you. Besides, I have to go to school tomorrow" Bella answered her.

"Fine then. I'll go alone to Seattle. Lend me your truck?" Clara asked.

"Nope! Give me the keys!" Bella demanded.

"Come on Bella!" Clara begged her

"No. I don't want to lose the truck… Anyway, how long are you staying in Forks? Charlie wasn't happy about you being here either" Bella asked her

"Only a couple of days, don't worry. And Charlie should be thanking me, because of me he has a job right now and you are living with him" said Clara smugly.

"Yes, it is your fault that I'm stuck in this place" Bella said bitterly

"I'm sorry okay?" started Clara, which was a lie, whatever she was talking about, she was being dishonest to Bella "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted us to be together a little bit longer."

Bella sighed. "I know, it's just all this is a lot to take in. And what you did to Tobias, was not right either"

"Well, I didn't know who he was, or that he had been your First and you his. That may be the reason you both feel strongly about each other" Her first again! If I ever get to know that piece of meat, I will break my diet!

"Yeah, Duncan said that too. Listen, I'm a little tired now. I'll take a nap. Please don't burn anything and do not cause any kind of accident while you're here" Finished Bella

"I'll go to Seattle for a few hours. I might come back tomorrow morning to see you off to school" Said Clara. I could her she was approaching the door

"Come on" said Jasper "You don't want them to see us here, right?" I shook my head no and climbed the car. Then we headed home. I had a lot of questions in my mind, just as always happened after any conversation I overheard Bella having. They were really hard to decipher and being able to tell when others were lying either to her or to me was making things more confusing than they already were.

As she had said, Bella's friend, Clara, left Forks by the weekend and I could see Bella having a hard time over that. I wanted more than anything to approach her and make sure she smiled again, I wanted her to smile to me like she had smiled to Clara on the hospital that day. However, I was avoiding her. Why? Simple. Alice would let me know via messages whenever Bella had decided to approach me again with the issue of me saving her life, so I had to stay clear of her and ignore her at all cost during classes or whenever I was caught off guard by her.

It helped that the week that followed the accident, Bella became the center of attention, well, stayed the center of attention. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following her around, obsessed with making amends somehow. He followed her between classes and sat at their lunch table.

For whatever the reason, Bella kept telling her friends that I had pulled her out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. Luckily, no once seemed to mind me at all.

"Well, for someone who doesn't like you, she sure put herself on the line" said Jessica once to Bella.

"Hu?" Bella asked confused.

"Rosalie Hale. You said she didn't like you, and still she risked her life for you" said Jessica. Who would have thought that girl would put on a nice word for me with her friends after Edward turned her down.

"I think she likes you too Bella" said Angela

Bella turned her gaze up and met mine. She slightly smiled to me and I couldn't help to smile back.

"She still isn't talking to me though" Said Bella when the bell rang.

"You should ask her out" said Alice in a low whisper to me.

"Ask her out?"

Alice nodded "To to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks" Then she skipped to Emmett's side heading off to class.

I headed off to class too. Biology with Bella, and the Newton boy. He approached Bella and perched on our desk while addressing her.

"So," Newton said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." Said Bella bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my Bella, clearly not happy with the response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" She let disapproval color her tone, which made me smile

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me." He asked Bella, a growl emanating from within me while I tilted my head on their direction. Boy at this pace, I would forget everything but how to growl. I can barely contain the emotions when I'm near her.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," She finally said.

"Did you already ask someone?" Asked Newton, and I was interested to know the answer.

"No," She assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Newton demanded.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," She explained. I instantly knew she was lying. The question was, did she wanted to go, but not with Newton? Or she actually didn't want to go to the dance?

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Newton pressed

"Sorry, no," She said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer, it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. Bella closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"I guess he still doesn't understand about me not liking Tulips" she murmured so low that now human ear could hear her.

I chuckled lightly and she turned to look at me. At the moment our eyes met, Mr. Banner began talking. But apparently she never noticed, because she didn't break eye contact with me.

"Which chemical reactions on the cell produce carbon dioxide and a compound rich in energy provides cells with the energy required for the synthesis of proteins from amino acids?" Asked Mr. Banner after a few minutes of the lecture. "Ms. Hale?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to the question.

"The Krebs Cycle," I answered, turning reluctantly to look at Mr. Banner. He nodded and continued with the lecture on the specifics of said Cycle. When I turned back to look at Bella, she was looking intently down at her book.

When the bell rang at last, she turned her back to me to gather her things, I smiled softly at her antics.

"Bella?"

She turned slowly, unwillingly. Her expression was wary when she finally looked at me. "What? Are you speaking to me again?" She finally asked

My lips twitched, broadening my smile. "Maybe" I admitted.

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose "Then what do you want, Rosalie?" She asked keeping her eyes closed

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But I wanted to know something"

She opened her eyes, her face was very serious. "What?" she asked, her voice guarded.

"I was wondering if you might be planning to ask me to the spring dance?"

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked clearly pissed.

"Would you rather that I ask you to the dance?" Approaching her "Because it's girls' choice remember? And I'd really like to get to know you better. What better way to accomplish that than a date?"

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," She hissed through her teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" She caught me off guard. She was not telling a lie. "Regret for what?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Okay. Hope you liked it so far._

_I've discovered that even when I really like Rosalie, she's tough to write. __Leave your reviews… and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 06**_

_**Healer**_

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," She hissed through her teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" She caught me off guard. She was not telling a lie. "Regret for what?" I asked.

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me." She said. To say I was astonished is an understatement. It was hard to form words after she said that. She actually believed in what she was saying

"You think I regret saving your life?" I asked, trying to confirm that.

"I know you do," She snapped.

"You don't know anything." I told her getting angry. She turned her head sharply away from me, while she gathered her books together, then stood and walked to the door.

Under the door frame, she stopped and looked back at me.

"Please go back to ignoring me and pretend I don't exist" and with those words she left me quite confused on the classroom.

What was left of my lessons went out in a blur, I just wanted to go back home and actually curl in my bed. I was aching for this human.

"Let's go home" said Edward

We were in the parking lot heading to his Volvo when I saw her and Eric leaning on her truck. We kept walking to the car while listening to their conversation.

"What's up?" She said unlocking the door.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me?" Eric asked her. His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice," She said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." She said. Apparently she was sticking to Seattle, even when it was a lie.

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," she agreed, "Though not in the way you are planning Eric. I already told you that I'm not into boys, Remember?" She said as if telling a person with Alzhaimer.

"What? When?" He asked clearly surprised.

Bella sighed "My first day. When I told you I don't like tulips but roses" By this moment we had just reached them and were barely past them.

"Oh… Angela said I should pay attention to that. Sorry, I'll… I'll just leave now"

I couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped from me. However, I tried to keep looking straight forward until I reached Edward's Volvo.

"You'll like this" Edward told me. A grin on his face. He formed to get out, even when Alice and the others had no come out yet. He stopped just in front Bella's truck. A line was beginning to form behind Bella. Directly behind her, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving at her.

"He's going to ask her out too" He said to me. I concentrated my attention on the rearview mirror in order to get a good look at that while listening on their chat when Tyler approached Bella's truck.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." She said clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I know… I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." her voice sounded a little sharp. And now she was not lying.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why…" He shrugged.

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." The guts of this guy, I wanted to get out that very moment and rip his chest open. That was until I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"I hate you when you do that" I told him

"I know" he said.

"Sorry, Tyler," said Bella, with a slight tone of irritation. "I really am going out of town." Which I could tell now was truth.

"That's cool. We still have prom." And before she could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could see the shock on her face. At that very instant, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were sliding into the Volvo. I kept my eyes on Bella through the rearview, and oddly enough I was shaking with laughter. Then, in just an instant, Edward was speeding away.

"Alice. Did you know she was going to ask me to stay away from her?" I asked my sister when we arrived home. She shook her heard no.

I proceeded to tell her what had happened. Of course by telling her, living in a house full of vampires, everyone in my family knew about it right away.

"You should listen to her. She is a danger to us all" said Edward from upstairs. "I still can't hear her thoughts. Not a single one."

"Only your power is useless around her, though" said Emmett.

"Yes, that is troublesome" said Carlslile.

By this point, my whole family was gathered around me in the living room.

"What are you planning to do?" Esme asked me

I smiled gently at her. "I don't know. But I won't stop from trying to get to know her" And with that I left the house for a hunt. Lately I'd had to feed more often, I guess it's because of all what Bella's making me feel.

Somehow, after my dinner was over. I found myself outside Bella's house. I approached her home and listened intently to what she and Charlie were discussing.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day, a week from Saturday." She told him

"Why?" He sounded surprised. "Is Clara still there?" I growled thinking about my Bella being near that human.

"Well, no. She left for Belgium. We were going there when the accident… anyway I wanted to get few books, the library here is pretty limited… and maybe look at some clothes." Accident? What had happened to her?

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," said Charlie, clearly concerned. And I had to admit, he was right, that truck wouldn't get that far.

"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia…and Tacoma if I have to." Said Bella determined

"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Seattle is a big city, you could get lost, or find others there," he fretted. Others what? I wondered

"Charlie, I can read a map, and I can certainly take care of myself, don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That's all right, Charlie, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day … very boring." I wouldn't mind going with her. Wait, I can do that, I can offer her a ride to Seattle. With that in mind I headed back home.

I was starting to feel like a stalker creeping around her house and listening to her every conversation, but I honestly couldn't help it. I was drawn to her, and not in the sense of 'mmh, you smell delicious, I want to feed of your blood' which by the way, did smell nicely and tasty.

The next morning, when she arrived to the parking lot, she parked as far as possible from Edward's Volvo. However, I was by her side in an instant. She fumbled with her key and it fell into a puddle, I bent down faster than her so I grabbed her keys first. Forcing her to look at me.

"How do you do that?" She asked with irritation.

"Do what?" I held her key out as I spoke. As she reached for it, I dropped it into her palm.

"Appear out of thin air." She said

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." I told her, amused by her reactions.

She scowled at me. "Why the traffic jam last night?" She demanded looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, Edward's idea. Kid had to have his chance."

"You…" She gasped… anger showing on her face.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," I continued. "You may have asked me to, but I did not agree." I said smiling at her

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

Anger crept on me. My lips pressed into a hard line. "Bella, you are utterly absurd," I said. Then she turned her back and started to walk away. "Wait," I called. She kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But I was next to her, easily keeping pace. "I'm sorry, that was rude," I said as we walked. She ignored me. "It was rude to say it, I'm sorry."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," I chuckled, remembering why I was actually waiting for her.

She sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday… you know, the day of the spring dance "

"Are you trying to be funny?" She interrupted me.

"Will you please allow me to finish?" She bit her lip in that adorable way of hers and clasped her hands together, interlocking her fingers. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"What?"

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?" She asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Okay. Hope you liked it so far. Short chapter. But hey… Rose is still tough to write. I might stick with her POV for a while in order to perfect her. _

_Leave your reviews… __ and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 06**_

_**Healer**_

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?" She asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously." I enunciated every syllable. Bella seemed stunned.

"Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." She started to walk again.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" I asked matching her pace again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly, Rose." I felt a thrill go through me as she called me Rose instead of Rosalie, as she usually did. "I can't keep up with you. You ignored me, so I though you didn't want to be my friend"

"Well, I did ignore you. But there's a reason for that. And I don't want to be your friend."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm. She had stopped walking, we were now under the shelter of the cafeteria roof.

"Look, I don't want us to be just friends… but I can accept friendship if that is all you can offer me," I explained "The truth is I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." I looked into her eyes, trying to let her know with that gesture that I was being honest. "Will you go with me to Seattle?" I asked. She didn't speak, she just nodded her head. I smiled at her. "I'll walk you to class." I escorted her in silence to her English class. As soon as she entered the classroom I could hear Mr. Mason addressing her.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a displeased tone. I chuckled again and walked to the cafeteria. I sat alone at a table where I could see when Bella came in. I just sat there, thinking about this whole thing. She was different, and I couldn't figure her out. There was a lot to her there.

What did Clara mean when she said that because of her Charlie has a job? What had she done to make Bella in the need to come here? What was that accident they talked about, even with Charlie? What is Duncan's real relationship to Bella? These and many more questions went unanswered while I pondered about the mystery that Bella was.

Finally, she and her friends came in and sat at their usual table. Edward, being able to listen to my thoughts, told my siblings that I needed the space for now. I focused my attention solely on Bella. She was mesmerizing.

Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans to Bella, and apparently the other two girls, Lauren and Angela, had asked the other boys out and they were all going together.

"Rosalie Hale is staring at you again," Jessica said. "I wonder why she's sitting alone today." Bella's head snapped up and followed Jessica's gaze to see me.

I smiled to Bella, I just couldn't help it. Once she was focused on me I raised one hand and motioned with my index finger for her to join me, while winking at her.

"Does she mean you?" Jessica asked Bella.

"Apparently we are in talking terms again. But I don't get her" Said Bella still looking at me.

"You should go and see what she wants" said Angela nudging her.

I could see them staring after her as she walked toward me. When she reached the table, she stood behind the chair across from me, unsure.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" I asked, smiling. She sat down watching me with caution.

"This is different," She finally managed.

"Well… I already told you, I decided to get to know you better. So if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," she eventually pointed out.

"I know." I smiled again, and then changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though, I don't want to." I said with a wicked grin. She gulped loudly, which made me laugh. "You look worried."

"No," She said, her voice broke. "Surprised, actually… what brought all this on?" She was telling the truth, she was surprised, not worried. Quite interesting

"I told you… you seem to not want to pay attention. I got tired of staying away from you. So I'm giving up. To hell with consequences" I was still smiling.

"Giving up?" She repeated in confusion.

"Yes… giving up trying to be good for my family. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

"You lost me again." She said.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you, that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry… I don't understand any of it," she said wryly.

"I'm counting on that."

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"

"Friends…" I mused.

"Or not," She muttered making me grin.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now, I want more than friendship." I told her still smiling.

"You said that before," She noted.

"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me, though."

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." Her eyes narrowed. "So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?" So I confuse her as much as she confuses me. Good.

"That sounds about right." She fondled with her lemonade. "What are you thinking?" I asked curiously after a minute of silence between us, she looked up into my eyes

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." My jaw tightened, I had forgotten about that. To concentrated on figuring her out myself. But I kept on the smile in place.

"Are you having any luck with that?" I asked her.

"Not too much," She admitted.

"What are your theories?" She blushed, but kept silent. "Won't you tell me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Too embarrassing."

"That's really frustrating, you know," I complained.

"No," She disagreed quickly, her eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all… just because someone refuses to tell you what they're all about, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating? Or better," she continued, pent-up annoyance flowing through her words, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things… from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a crap the next, and she never explained any of that, either, even after she promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."

Even with the accusation, I couldn't help to smile "You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like double standards." She said and we stared at each other. I could tell she was being honest, even without my gift, however it made me angry that she could say that when something was clearly being kept by her, so I snickered. "What?" she asked me.

"So says the girl who refers to her step dad as father. To her father by his pile name. Who clearly didn't want to be here at Forks and still is staying. One who seemed to be running away from something invisible at the hospital, and who somehow managed to say 'crap, not again' right before being crushed between two vans"

"You heard me? How did you hear that?" She asked clearly confused.

"I told you, I was right beside you"

"You were not. Not at that moment. And… and… whatever you think is going on with me, you have no right to be nosy about it, you're not being honest either." She said really annoyed.

"Key word there, either" I told her as calmly as I could manage.

She sighed and took a few breaths in, I suppose to calm herself down. "You're right. However I cannot explain this to you."

"I can't explain you what you want either." I told her.

"Fair enough." She paused taking a sip from her lemonade. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked after a second of hesitation.

"That depends on what you want."

"It's not much," she assured me. "I just wondered… if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me. Just so I'm prepared." She looked intently at me.

I smiled "Okay. But can I have one answer in return?"

"One"

"Tell me one theory."

"Not that one." She said blushing again.

"You didn't specify, you just promised one answer… and since I know you won't respond to any other of the questions roaming in my mind… "

"You've broken promises yourself," She remarked.

"Just one theory… I won't laugh." She seemed to think about this. "Please? Please tell me just one little theory."

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"That's not very creative," I scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," She said,

"You're not even close," I teased her.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?" she asked playfully

"None."

"Dang," She sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," I chuckled.

"You're not supposed to laugh" I struggled to compose my face. "I'll figure it out eventually," She warned me.

"I wish you wouldn't try." I confessed.

"Because…?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the big evil in town?" I smiled to her, trying to decipher her reaction to what I just said.

"Oh," she said. "I see."

"Do you?" I asked quite surprise by the truth on her statement.

"You think you're dangerous" she said. I looked down ashamed of that. "But not bad," She whispered, "No, I don't believe that you're bad." She said shaking her head

I smiled at that. "I hope you're not wrong." We stayed in silence, staring into each other's gaze for a few minutes. The silence lasted until she noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. She jumped to her feet.

"We're going to be late." She told me extending her hand to me.

"I'm not going to class today," I said.

"Why not?" I could not tell her that I was going to skip class because Alice had a vision showing that today Mr. Banner would request the students to prickle their fingers to get a blood sample and since I was a vampire, that might be a big temptation for me.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." I smiled up at her. "Want to join me?" I asked extending now my hand for her to take.

"Well, I'm not sure," She said hesitating. I didn't retrieve my hand.

"What do you have to lose? Come on. Let's start getting to know each other better. You know, our favorites and all that"

After a few seconds which seemed quite long, she smiled up at me and took my hand. "Lead the way"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: So, a new chapter and so soon! I'm awesome right? I'll try to work on longer chapters now. _

_Unfortunately I am still jobless so, I'll keep this up as frequently as I can while this stays like this. However, keep in mind that I am hoping to get a new job soon. _

_Leave your reviews… __ and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 08**_

_**Healer**_

After a few seconds which seemed quite long, she smiled up at me and took my hand. "Lead the way"

I stood carefully enjoying the sensation of her hand in mine. I looked at her and she blushed, but her stare never falter, I smiled at her.

"Let's go for a walk"

"But it's raining" she complained.

"I know" I said dragging her outside. "No one will bother us if we hang around the football court right now"

"Fine. But if I catch a cold, you'll have to take care of me" she said pouting.

"Gladly" I said smirking.

We headed to the court passing through the parking lot, where Bella asked me to stop by her truck to retrieve her coat. I pointed her out that we were already wet, but she didn't listen to my arguments.

"Thanks," she said as we kept walking."It's almost worth getting sick."

"Anytime."

"So are you going to the beach? This Saturday, I mean?" She asked me. I knew that Newton and her other friends had been planning on a trip to the Beach as soon as the weather would let them. However, closest beach was in La Push, and it was off limits to my kind.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" I asked, hoping that by some kind of miracle, they were going to a Beach in Seattle.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." My eyes narrowed at the thought of her being near the mutts, but then again, I had no real reason to stop her from having a good time with her friends. .

I glanced at her, trying to keep the smile on my mouth. "I really don't think I was invited."

"I just invited you."

"Let's you and I not push poor Newton and his friends any further this week. We don't want him to snap."

"No. That would not be nice" She smiled.

"So, do you like sports?" I finally asked her when we arrived to the court.

"It depends. Traditional sports as football, baseball, volleyball, basketball and the sorts, I can enjoy, though they are not my strength" she said.

"Oh, so what kind of sports are your strength?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked in sort of a mocking tone. "You'll have to find that out all by yourself, though" she finally said, a grin on her face. We were walking down the benches now.

"What is your mother like?" I asked her suddenly. She glanced over to see me.

"Duncan says I look a lot like her. Only she's prettier" She said, and there was no lies in that statement, but I was confused by the fact that she said what Duncan thought.

"What do you think?" I asked her then. "Is Duncan right?"

"He usually is" She sighed. "Apparently though, I am more outgoing than her and a good cook as opposed to her"

Mmh, still not saying anything specific, and with that avoiding to lie. I thought to myself.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Why? How old do I look?" She asked me.

"It's just you look 17 or 18, but don't seem that age. You seem to be older, wiser." I said, trying to voice what was going through my mind.

She smiled softly at me before answering. "Clara always says I was born forty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year."

I scowled. I didn't like her friend at all, and knowing that Duncan, who was obviously someone important to Bella, and that Charlie, who was her father, didn't like her either, did nothing to calm me down.

"What's with the frown?" she asked me

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," she noted. So I tried to change the subject.

"So why did your mother marry Duncan?"

"Because they love each other, I guess. Duncan, I think feels younger around her. At any rate, they're crazy about each other." I shook my head. Something in her statement, even when not a lie, was off.

"Do you approve?" I asked, remembering that she once said that Duncan was a nice guy but too old.

"Does it matter?" She countered. "I want them to be happy… and she is who he wants."

"That's very generous… I wonder," I mused, wondering if the roles were reversed, would her mother accept a relationship or her daughter with someone older? Say 75 or 76 years older.

"What?" she asked me, looking pointedly at my eyes, so I told her the truth.

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?"

"I-I think so," she stuttered. "After all, Duncan and I are just the same. So they know this might happen to me too."

"This what?" I asked couriously

"Age difference." She said looking intently in my eyes. "Would you mind going out with someone older than you Rose?" she asked me.

"Would you?" I asked her back.

"I've already dated someone older. And younger too. So I would not mind" She said honestly and a growl escaped my lips. Just the thought of her with someone else, someone who was not me, made my venom boil. "Are you okay?" she asked me when I didn't respond to her comments. I just nodded trying to calm down.

"Would you date someone scary though?" I asked once I regain some semblance of control.

"What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"

"That's one definition, I suppose." I told her

"What's your definition?"

"Do you think that I could be scary?" I asked her back, raising an eyebrow, afraid of what her response would be.

She thought for a moment, and then she answered me with the truth. "Hmmm… I think you could be, if you wanted to. Just like everybody else."

"Are you frightened of me now?" I asked seriously. No trace of humor left.

"No." She answered immediately, which made me smile again.

The rain was slowing down, so I took out my ipod and pass on an earplug to Bella. Which took it and put it on, while giving me a curious look.

"Now we can listen to music while we still chat. Almost like a date" I said smiling.

"Almost" she said taking my hand in hers while intertwining our fingers. "Evangeline?" She asked surprised.

"You know Isabelle Pierre?" I asked surprised myself. Not many people know about this singer, much less this song which is inspired in an Acadian epic poem.

"Not well," She admitted. "Duncan likes to lecture me about history. I only know my favorites, Evangeline's story is one of them."

"It's one of my favorites, too." I said lost in thought while we both listened to the music, relaxing against each other, Bella keeping her hold on my hand. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. "Could you?" I asked her once the song was over. She gave me a look, clearly indicating that she did not know what I was talking about. "Could you wander around the world looking for that person and then, on their last breath, find the force to be thankful?"

She gripped harder my hand. "Of course" she smiled, but paused until our gazes met. "I could live eternity looking for this person and if by the moment I find them, either of us has to die, I'd still be glad. It's like what Seth says in City of Angels." she paused for moment and sighed. "Wouldn't you?"

"I already did" I said in a whisper.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" She asked me after a moment of silence "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously

"The Cullens adopted you and your brother?"

"Yes."

She hesitated for a moment "What happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am. Even when at times it didn't seem so."

"And your siblings?" I glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"They're all great, though they will be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me, specially Alice."

"Oh, sorry, I guess we have to go back." She said looking at her watch.

"You probably want to be by your truck before Chief Swan comes to school to know why his daughter was not at classes. He might think you were kidnapped if he finds your truck there but not you." I said grinning at her.

"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." She sighed.

"Have fun at the beach… good weather for sunbathing." I glanced at her while heading back to the parking lot.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" Disappointment was obvious on her voice.

"No. Jasper and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." I told her. It was quite close to the truth, we were not just going to go hiking, but hunting too.

"Oh, well, have fu…." She said stopping dead in her tracks as soon as we get to the parking lot. She dropped my hand and looked around. Her gaze finally settled on her truck. "Why does everyone come to school grounds?" she asked to low, that if I had not been a vampire, I wouldn't have heard her.

There was a tall, dark looking man there. In his early forties maybe. Suddenly, he turned around and Bella run up to him "Tobias!" she said excited, latching herself on his arms.

The wildest and most primal growl I've ever heard reached my ears. It took me a few seconds to realize that it had been me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Hope you liked this chapter too. Sorry it's not that long, but I have to switch to Bella's POV for a couple of chapters here._

_Regarding the song, it is indeed called Evangeline. I prompt you to listen to it. It's in french though, however it one of the corniest, yet beutiful stories, I've heard about in a long time._

_Unfortunately I am still jobless so, I'll keep this up as frequently as I can while this stays like this. However, keep in mind that I am hoping to get a new job soon. _

_Leave your reviews… __ and if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 09**_

_**Healer**_

It amazed me how easy it was after all, speak with her. Sure, I didn't get half of what she was saying, but as was stated earlier, I couldn't complain because apparently neither of us was being completely honest.

Putting things in perspective this might cause a problem, if we can't trust each other, then how do either of us expect friendship survive, much less anything else. I'd have to speak to Duncan about this sometime in the near future.

We were under the rain, heading back to the parking lot and I had just learnt that I would not be able to see her tomorrow, which made my heart hurt.

"Oh, well, have fu…." I started, but stopped dead as soon as I felt the Buzz. I did not think it was Clara this time, and since it was raining it didn't seem good for me. I had cautiously dropped Rosalie's hand and prepared myself to face another immortal. I looked around the parking lot, which was almost empty. Rose and I being the only ones there, or so I though. That was until my eyes set on the dark figure leaned against my truck. "Why does everyone come to school grounds?" I asked to myself.

Suddenly, the man turned around and upon recognition I ran up to him. "Tobias!" I said excited, latching myself into his open arms.

"It is good to see you Isabella" he said softly into my ear.

Then I remembered I had not been alone here. I turned around to look for Rosalie and she was nowhere to be seen. I kept looking around the parking lot but people were starting to get out of class and head into their cars.

"What is the matter Isabella?" asked Tobias concerned.

"I'm looking for the girl I was with when I felt you" I said still trying to locate her. Then, I saw her with her siblings getting into Edward's Volvo. I headed there, trying to figure out what had happened, she should at least have told me that she was heading with her siblings. "Oh, crap" I said understanding that I was mad at her for doing something I had just done. I sprinted there, but couldn't make it on time before the Volvo headed off the school.

Tobias was by my side an instant later. "What happened?" he asked leading me back to my truck.

"I'm not quite sure. But whatever progress she and I had accomplished today, I just took three steps back… I'm such a fool"

"Why don't you tell me what the problem is? However, I suggest we head to your Wathcer's home first." I nodded. As soon as we were inside the truck, Tobias did one of his tricks and instantly we were both dried.

"Thanks"

He nodded acknowledging my thanks and on the way home, I explained about me being here in Forks and how I had come to interact with Rosalie.

"At least you didn't call her a mudblood" he said softly. "Don't worry, she's a teenager. Teenagers tend to overreact over nothing" I looked at him. "Try to talk to her on Monday. Or ask her siblings to provide you with her phone number and try and call her. However, if she was going to start early her weekend to go hiking, maybe she will not attend any call at all."

"That seems acceptable" I agreed.

By dinner, Charlie had arrived home and Charlie and Tobias discussed some of his past too.

"Joe said you would be staying at La Push?" asked Charlie

"Yes. Duncan told me something about the legends here. I find intriguing everything that has to do with wolves" said Tobias. "I'll head there tomorrow morning. I arrived a little earlier than expected."

As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on what I was reading, I was really distracted by the guilt I felt for being mad at Rose, when originally it had been my fault. I wasn't looking for tomorrow, in part because Tobias was heading to Holy Ground and in part because I knew I wouldn't see her.

It more than lived up to my lack of expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments.

"So what did Rosalie Hale want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.

"To become friends, I think" I answered truthfully. "But I blew it up"

"You looked kind of mad at the cafeteria," she fished.

"Did I?" I kept my expression blank.

"You know, I've never seen her sit with anyone but her family before. That was weird."

"Weird," I agreed.

"And who was that mystery guy of yours by the parking lot?" She asked, probably wanting to get some gossip material.

"Tobias" I said. Luckily, before she could ask more about it, class was over.

The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew she wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at her table, where Emmet, Alice, and Edward sat talking, their heads close together.

At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believed it. But it was warmer today. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable. I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

"…don't know why Bella" she sneered my name "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on." I heard her muttering to Mike.

"She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. I paused to let Jess and Angela pass me. I didn't want to hear any more.

I looked over my shoulder and could see that Alice and Emmett were still at their table. I remembered the conversation I had with Tobias last night and decided to approach them.

"Um, hello." I said as soon I reached them "Nice to see you Emmett and um, a pleasure to meet you Alice"

"Hey Bells" said Emmett with a goofy grin "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I…" I doubted what to say. Had Rosalie told them about or escaped to the football field? Had she told them about me running off letting her there alone in the rain? "I spent sometime talking yesterday with your sister, but I never got to ask her for her phone number… I was wondering, since we departed quite ah, unexpectedly yesterday, if any of you would be kind enough to provide it to me?"

"Why would you want her phone? You didn't seem to want to talk to her yesterday anymore" I heard a voice behind me. When I turned to see who it was, I could see Edward Cullen standing right there.

"Oh… I did. I just was surprised by an unexpected visit of a friend." I said blushing, then I remembered that I had actually tried to catch up with them, but they left either way. "I tried to talk to her after I greeted Tobias. I even ran up to your car but you sped away!" I said in an accusatory tone.

Edward seemed surprised that I had told him that. A few minutes passed in silence, no one saying a word. I didn't dare to look away from him, he was not going to put all the blame on me. Then, a gentle touch on my arm made me break eye contact with Rose's brother, I ended up looking down at the little pixie, who was smiling at me.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" she asked me

"What?" I asked not understanding what she meant with her question.

"What exactly do you expect by approaching Rosalie?"

I nodded now understanding, she was worried about her sister. "At least keep her friendship"

"At least?" as Emmett grinning

I grinned back. "I like her, a lot. And I know she likes me too. I don't know where this will take us, but I'm willing to try out. If friendship is at the end all we can give each other, then friendship it is"

Edward scowled and left the building, leaving me now alone with his two siblings. Alice smiled at me and handed me a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it.

"Make it count" she said and then both her and Emmett left too.

I dialed the number right away, but I was sent to voice mail.

"Hi Rose, it's Bella. Hum, Alice provided me with your phone. Call me, ok?"

All through the rest of the day, I dialed at least twice between every class. With the same result, each time I left a message stating it was me and that I wanted to speak to her. I tried again as soon as I arrived home, this time I left a different message.

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry I left yesterday. I was really excited to see an old friend. However I would take it back if I could. Please forgive my not so smart action."

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve.

"Charlie, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.

"Yeah… why?"

I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there." I lied

"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season."

"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."

Before turning in that night, I decided to try one more time. This time I was not directed to voice mail, but the other end of the line was silent.

"Rose?" I inquired. Then I distinguished the sounds that could be heard if someone was to about to let you speaking by yourself on the phone. "No, please, don't hung up. Just, please…" I noticed that it was still silent, but she was clearly still there. I smiled bitterly. "you promised to let me know next time you would ignore me" I sighed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you" I sighed again and was about to hung up myself

"When?" She asked on the phone "When you didn't mean to?" I could hear anger in her voice, which made me flinch.

"Ever" I said truthfully. "Not yesterday by my actions. Not today by calling incessantly to you. Not now trying to apologize. Not ever, Rose"

"I don't like this Bella" she said. "It's been two times now that you look scared and then you look happy as hell" she sighed "I hate not being able to make you smile like that" she said softly.

"But you do make me smile" I told her.

"I understand we all have a history and a lot of baggage to carry, but… The way you acted around your friend Clara, and the way you acted yesterday… it's just something I don't like" she said. Then it hit me. She was jealous.

"Is that why you tried to stay away at first and left me yesterday?" She grunted on the phone, which made me smile. "Rose, don't. Look, what Clara and I had, it ended a long time ago. Now we're only friends"

"What about this Tobias?" bitterness still on her voice.

"We are friends, that's all"

"Good" she sounded relieved and then sighed. "Are you still going to La Push tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Want to ditch your brother and come with me?" I asked smiling on the phone.

"I'd love to" she said and my heart rate sped up "But I can't… However, we are still going to Seattle next weekend right?" she asked hesitantly

"Of course"

"Will you do me a favor tomorrow?" she asked me

"Sure"

"Be careful, please. Wolves roam that land"

"I will"

"Well, I better let you sleep Bella. Sweet dreams"

"You too Rose" and with that we ended our conversation. I smiled plastered on my face. Jealously meant she cared for me, and I couldn't deny that I myself was a little more than attracted to her. I actually wanted to make her smile and be there when ever she needed me.

I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle.

I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.

The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there, not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra.

As I walked up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them. One gave me a dirty look as I approached them, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her hair and eyed me scornfully. So it was going to be one of those days. At least Mike was happy to see me.

"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you invited someone," Mike added.

"Nope, I did invited someone, but they couldn't make it"

"Hale?"

I nodded. "And my friend Tobias too" I said, trying to lift up Mike's spirit.

He nodded, quite pleased with my answer apparently "Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure." He smiled blissfully.

"You can have shotgun," he promised. I could see Jessica glowering at us now.

The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quileutes River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down , and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

It was breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then, watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," I said in surprise. The only time I've seen something close to this, was in Spain, with Tobias teaching me about potions and herbology. Never in a natural environment.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention.

I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky. After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I'd love to see the tide pools. On the other hand, I didn't want to fallen into them.

Lauren was the one who made my decision for me. She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. I waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming. The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me.

Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. As we close in to First Beach, I felt the Buzz. I was glad we were on Holy Ground, that was the reason I had not brought my sword with me. When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize. And Tobias was there with the tallest of them.

The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed the boy sitting by Tobias, glance up at me in interest. I sat down next to Angela, and Tobias.

"Hey stranger" I smiled to him.

"Hello yourself" he said being more serious than he usually was.

Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while the boy with whom Tobias had been talking too rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the his name was Sam.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela while Tobias and Sam still chatted a few feet away; she was a restful kind of person to be around, she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, and how somehow, I'd decided that it wasn't that bad of a place to be for a few years.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves.

As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike, with Jessica shadowing him, headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Sam and Tobias.

A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Sam sauntered over to take her place by my side.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you? Chief's daughter?" It was like the first day of school all over again.

"Bella," I sighed.

"I'm Sam Uley, I've spoken with your father's friend Tobias, since he arrived to the reservation." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Oh," I said, shaking his sleek hand.

"You know Bella, Sam?" Lauren asked, in what I imagined was an insolent tone, from across the fire.

"We sort of know each other, through mutual acquaintances" he laughed, smiling at me again.

"How nice." Replied Lauren, she didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed. "Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" asked Sam before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question. Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted. I stared at Sam, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. "You should not relate with them. I have to go" He said and left me sitting there, with a whole lot new questions in my mind.

He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more, as if they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.

Tobias interrupted my meditation. "So did you manage to make amends with your friend?"

I smiled at him "We still have to work on it. But yeah, I think we're on the right track again" I said.

I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullens made by Sam, when Tobias grabbed my arm "Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up to walk with him.

"I see you made a new friend" I said referring to Sam

"Well, I need his insight for mi research. I had to tell him that I was a friend of Charlie's, so I was accepted in here."

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullens? From what I gathered, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, confirming what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?" He glanced back at me, biting his lip.

"I'm not supposed to say anything about that if I want to stay here."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious."

"All right then. What do you know about Quileutes old stories, about where they come from?"

"Only what Duncan told me" I mused "He said I ought to know, since my mother had been descendant of them."

"What exactly did Duncan tell you?"

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood, supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." I smiled at him "Another legend claims that they descended from wolves, and that the wolves are their brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

He nodded at me. "That is the reason I came here" he said. "I told Duncan about my encounter in school with a big wolf and told him I thought that it was somehow sentient but lost control over himself. Then he told me about this reservation" I looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "As soon as I contacted them and told them the nature of my visit, I was told to head directly to Uley's house. I was met by Sam… He seemed to be cautious about me. He even said that I better not be related to the Cold Ones"

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. I learnt there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, the great-grandfathers of the kids around here now, knew some of them. And they were the ones who made the treaty that kept them off this land."

"Treaty?" I encouraged.

"You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like your ancestors Isabella. One would call them werewolves, but this are different"

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked him, trying to keep the incredulously tone at bay

"Only one." I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience. "So you see," Tobias continued, "the cold ones are traditionally enemies of the Quileutes. But the coven that came to this territory was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So the elders made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off these lands, they wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why… ?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering this ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this coven was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." I tried to keep my voice casual.

"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones Sam told you about?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are supposed to be the same ones. The leader, Carlisle, had been here and gone before we British came to conquer the indians." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?" He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "You don't believe in them, but I told you about them when we met."

"When we met? You told me about a lot of things." I said trying to keep my composure.

"The very moment you told me I was not dead. When I thought you'd turned me?"

"Vampires" I said in low voice "But the Cullens can't be vampires… they go to school in plain daylight, like us" he laughed delightedly.

"I made a research, and all references on vampires not roaming the day are referring to sunlight, not daylight. I've never encountered one, not even in my time as a Death Eater, though, so I'm not sure how that is possible if everything that Sam has told me so far is truth"

"What if the elders met others like us. Not vampires, but Immortals?"

"That would be plausible, if it wasn't for the description on this Cullens kids and the fact that I didn't feel the Buzz, other than yours anyway"

"They are not" I said finally.

"At any rate, we only have a week. They asked me to leave their land and Forks by Friday"

"What?"

"The Quileutes. They know I'm not simply a human, and not because of being Immortals, that they don't know. But because of what I was before meeting you"

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.

"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.

"Dunderheads" scowled Tobias looking at Mike, who had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Tobias, and looking satisfied at his obvious oldness.

"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.

"Tobias was just telling me about his studies here at La Push," I volunteered. "It is really interesting." I smiled at Tobias warmly, and he sneered down at Mike.

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up, it looks like it's going to rain soon." We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"Okay." I jumped up.

"I'll bring her home" Offered Tobias

"Really?" I asked him a little confused. He nodded severely at me.

"Thanks" I said. Then I looked at Mike who seemed at a loss of words.

Jessica was the one who reacted first. "Okay then. See you on Monday Bella" she said dragging Mike away.

As soon as they were all at their vehicles I turned to look at Tobias, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"We have something to brew" He simply said grabbing my hand and apparating us in Charlie's kitchen.

"I told you not to do that ever again" I said trying to keep the contents of my stomach in said stomach.

He sneered and I could see he was in Teacher mode again.

"Blood replenishing potion…" he started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: So Tobias is going to be here for a while, and he is worried about werewolves and vamps. _

_Oh, and I managed a longer chapter__. Hope you liked it. _

_S__till jobless though, so, care to send me good luck on my job hunting? _

_So few reviews were left over last chapter that I almost didn't post this one. __Leave your reviews… which nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Healer**_

Edward warned me that Alice had given my number to Isabella. I was mostly mad at my sister, but somehow, I was also grateful, not that I would let her know that, because she knew why I didn't want to speak to Isabella and yet she gave the human a way of contacting me, so when I saw an unknown number calling me right after I ended my conversation with Edward, I guessed it was her so I didn't pick up.

Jasper just kept giving me glances while we stayed in the forest, every few hours the phone would ring and I would see the same number trying to contact me.

"You've got to admit that at least she's trying" said Jasper to me later in the evening.

I decided to listen to the messages she had left, I had at least 15 notifications of a voice message being left, each notification was received a few seconds after the phone stopped ringing.

"Hi Rose, it's Bella. Hum, Alice provided me with your phone. Call me, ok?" said the first one. The next 13 stated more or less the same. Reassuring me it was her and she wanted to speak with me.

The last one, which had been left a little over an hour ago said "Listen Rose, I'm sorry I left yesterday. I was really excited to see an old friend. However I would take it back if I could. Please forgive my not so smart action."

I had already saved her phone number in the memory, and was debating myself between call her back or just sit there and keep the self pity coming up. Jasper was staying around because of my emotions; I still found it hard to control myself. Specially every time I thought about yesterday and the way she just ditched me there.

A growl formed in my chest and I was about to throw away my phone when it began to ring. I looked the screen and it showed me it was Bella, without thinking about what I was doing, I pressed the answer button, but kept silent.

"Rose?" She inquired. I was about to hung up, I was not in the mood to speak about this, but a strong wave of relief and happiness hit me. I knew it was Jasper making me aware of the emotions I actually felt at the moment so I kept listening to her. "No, please, don't hung up. Just, please…" I kept silently listening to her. "you promised to let me know next time you would ignore me" she said sighing. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you" she sighed again and the truth in her words made me hurt.

"When?" I asked her "When you didn't mean to?" I couldn't keep the anger or the hurt from my voice, and I knew she could hear it clearly.

"Ever" she said truthfully. "Not yesterday by my actions. Not today by calling incessantly to you. Not now trying to apologize. Not ever, Rose" And that was the truth, I was glad she at least was not trying to upset me, but I needed more than that.

"I don't like this Bella" I said. "It's been two times now that you look scared and then you look happy as hell" I sighed trying to organize my thoughts "I hate not being able to make you smile like that" I finally confessed.

"But you do make me smile"

"I understand we all have a history and a lot of baggage to carry, but… The way you acted around your friend Clara, and the way you acted yesterday… it's just something I don't like"

"Is that why you tried to stay away at first and left me yesterday?" She asked me, I grunted, but I didn't deny it. "Rose, don't. Look, what Clara and I had, it ended a long time ago. Now we're only friends"

I knew she was telling the truth, my gift worked as long as it was not a recording, no matter the distance. "What about this Tobias?" I couldn't help being jealous about her first, and realizing yesterday that what she said about dating older people was actually with a guy like him made me angry and hurt.

"We are friends, that's all"

Just friends. She's not lying to you, they're just friends. I told myself "Good" I finally told her. "Are you still going to La Push tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to get past this, we still had to talk, but this should be face to face.

"Yeah. Want to ditch your brother and come with me?" She asked and I could picture her smiling on the phone.

"I'd love to" I said truthfully, however I couldn't break the Treaty "But I can't… However, we are still going to Seattle next weekend right?" I asked hesitantly, after what had happened between yesterday and today, I was not sure if our date was still on.

"Of course"

"Will you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Be careful, please. Wolves roam that land" and I sure didn't want her actually socializing with the mutts

"I will"

"Well, I better let you sleep Bella. Sweet dreams" I finally said, knowing that she had to get up early tomorrow, and she being human, actually needed to sleep.

"You too Rose"

When the communication was dead, I couldn't help the smile on my face. After all, she's not calling me Rosalie again, I am still Rose to her.

"You sure are as complicated as human teenagers" said Jasper approaching from behind.

"I can't help it" I said still smiling. Then I was curious about something. "Jazz?" He looked up at me from the lodge in which he had seated. "Is this how you all feel about your mates?"

He softly smiled at me. "Most of the time we are as confused as you are"

There were a lot of new questions in my mind and I had to clear it before going back, or else I would pose a danger to my family. Yesterday, on the parking lot, it took the four of them to drag me into Edward's Volvo and stopping me for killing this Tobias guy. I didn't know what to do, I was jealous as hell and just the simplest thought of Bella being with someone else released the beast in me. The thought of hurting her because of that scared me to death, though.

I spent the whole Saturday mulling over everything that had happened around me and inside me, since the moment I met Bella. I remembered the first time our gazes met, it was electrifying, I couldn't help the smile, and when she smiled back at me through the glass window, it was then and there I knew I wanted to spend my life with her.

But then between my brother's banter and the conversation she had on the phone, and the intensity of the raw emotion I was feeling, I did what seemed best at that time. I ran away from her.

On biology, that first day, it was not the need to feed which scared me, it was not fear of losing control over my thirst for blood, it was fear of my need to mark her as mine. I still am overwhelmed by that need every time I am around her, but marking her without her approval, would be the same or worse than what Royce did to me.

It took me the rest of the week to control this urges. I was driving everyone crazy at home. But then, thanks to a chat with Jasper, and later on with Emmett, I realized it was not that hard, because hurting Bella was the last thing I would want to do. So next Monday I decided to introduce myself to her, it worked relatively well and I discovered that she was smart, but also there is a lot of her past that is lie to the Forks population. She was becoming a little more than a mystery, one I would gladly spend my life trying to figure out.

Then stupid Tyler had to almost kill her. The moment I realized that if I did nothing she would die, I knew I couldn't let that happen. Living without Bella now that I had finally found her was not an option, so I reacted on pure instinct. KEEP HER SAFE, was all that was going through my mind. Even when we were arguing under the vans, the thought that kept me there was that, keeping her safe.

Of course this complicated things, it was a lot scarier to think that I wanted to be part of her life and let her become part of mine; than thinking of her as just an attractive young human who without a doubt would be a great pleasure to be with.

I think, in part I was lucky that her 'friend' arrived that moment to the hospital. But it tore me to know that I had never made Bella smile that way. Bella tried to get close to me after that incident, but I kept her as far away as possible without actually leaving Forks. I knew that wasn't what I wanted, and I was making us both miserable so I tried to make amends. Things appeared to be working out but my jealousy got the best of me on the parking lot. Maybe I should have stayed standing there, waiting for her to remember I was there and introduce me to her first; but no, all I wanted to wipe the memory of this first of hers out of her mind, out of her body and most importantly, out of this world.

If it hadn't been for my siblings, I would have exposed us and killed him. The Volturi would probably come and kill us all, because of my possessiveness and jealously over Bella.

I had to let her know exactly what I felt. The problem here was I didn't exactly knew what I was feeling.

I started to roam the forest at human pace. It was Saturday night now. It was not raining anymore. There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, the trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around yews and the maples. I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself and confusion at the whole situation, pushed me forward. I slowed down when I realized I was coming back to Forks.

A recently fallen tree rested against the trunk of another tree, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.

This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, I was really close to Bella's now, but where else was I to go? My footsteps usually made me end up there anyway. The owls were quiet, as if sensing they would be an easy prey now.

I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, but I did so unwillingly. First, I had to know if it was possible that Bella was my mate and that to be the reason I felt so strongly about her? Which lead to another set of questions, such as would she accept me? Could we make it work?

Second, could I tell her the truth about my family?

I really did want her to know, and now knowing that it was a possibility that she was my mate, she needed to know about us before getting into a relationship with me. What would we tell the Volturi? Would she be willing to turn into one of us to stay alive? What about her past? How much could I trust her when she didn't have enough trust in me to tell me the truth about herself?

So far I knew that Charlie was not her father, at least not really her father, the same with Renee, which was supposedly her mother. But she hadn't say any of that to me. I only knew because of my gift. I also knew she had been scared right before both her 'friends' revealed themselves; I could smell it on her. The question was why?

I had to decide now what to do about this whole mess. I closed my eyes and the first thing that popped into my mind was her smiling face, I snapped my eyes open. I didn't know if there ever was a choice, really. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew I was actually in love with her, I could do nothing about my frightening secret. Because when I thought of her, I wanted nothing more than to be with Bella right now. I shivered and rose quickly from my place of concealment, and headed to her place. Charlie's lawn stretched out in front of me, the house beckoning me, promising warmth and her.

It was a few minutes past dawn, as I approached to the doorbell I heard her voice, the chills that flashed up my spine were different than anything I'd felt in my life.

"I'll take a shower and then head out" she said. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door. I heard three heart beats inside the place, and footsteps were coming down the stairs.

"Bells… Oh, Tobias, I thought you were staying at La Push" said Charlie, which made believe he was the one who had come down the stairs.

I walked around the house and peeked into the window. The sight that greeted my eyes made me growl. Tobias was sitting on the couch in the living room, Bella was laying down there, her head over his lap, and he was stroking her hair.

"I am. I am heading back there actually" said Tobias, but no trace of him actually standing up.

"Why don't you just bring me the supplies instead of sending me to Port Angels to buy them then?" asked Bella stiffing a yawn.

"Bells, you look exhausted" said Charlie sitting in front of them.

Bella straightened up yawing again. "I am. Tobias here kept me up all night. We just finished"

"I did not hear you complain last night" said Tobias with a sneer on his old face.

"Whatever" said Bella yawning again. I was about to go through that window and kill this man in Bella's couch when I felt strong arms tighten around me from my back.

"Let go" I growled. I knew it was Jasper. He was also trying to calm me down using his gift.

"Calm down. Remember what she said. They're just friends" he said into my ear.

"It doesn't look like that" I seethed through my teeth still trying to break free.

"I'll take a shower, I really have to get all this grease and sweat off of me" I could hear Bella say and Tobias chuckling which made me growl louder.

"Rosalie!" said Jasper a little louder now, his grip still strong on me. "You have to trust her" he said. "If you want this to work out, you have to trust her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Hope you liked it. _

_S__till jobless though, but I do have an interview tomorrow morning. Let's hope I nail it._

_Until then, leave your reviews…__ which nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, follow me at OriginalHealer_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Healer**_

"Rosalie!" said Jasper a little louder now, his grip still strong on me. "You have to trust her" he said. "If you want this to work out, you have to trust her."

Deep down I knew Jasper was right, however I couldn't stop struggling against him, I really wanted to take Tobia's life right there and there.

"Tobias, I'm heading to Billy's place after breakfast, if you wish I could give you a ride down there" I heard Charlie offer to Bella's FIRST

"Try to calm down" Said Jasper once again. "Don't make me drag you back home!" I turned my head slightly, just enough to see what he was talking about. "You could just knock on their door and ask Bella to take a walk with you, she might tell you she has plans and you may tag along." I smiled at the idea of spending the day with Bella. "But I won't let you here unless I'm sure you are calm, if I am not convinced I will take you back home where I'm sure Esme will not be as nice as I am right now" He said determined.

So I tried to comply with Jasper's demands to let me spend the day with my Bella. In order to accomplish that I stayed perfectly still in his strong grip and focused my attention again to the conversation held indoors.

"Yes, I will be leaving by Friday. I think I might go back to England, maybe teach at Scotland too. I miss Spinners End" said Tobias.

"You shouldn't" came Bella's voice coming down the stairs, which made me wonder how long had I been growling and trying to get past Jasper.

"Why?" asked Charlie to Bella

"You know better than to ask that. It's too soon to go back to his home town."

Tobias grunted. "The only person who might try and visit my neighborhood is the insufferable know it all or the Potter brat"

"Whom, by what you've said, are both smart and famous. So the press might follow them around. Let's not forget that if you go back to teach there, of course the dunderheads will tell their parents, to whom you taught, remember?" Said Bella between a few bites of whatever she was having for breakfast.

"Maybe it is not such a bad thing" said Tobias. "I could speak with Minerva first"

"No!" Stated Bella harshly, then she sighed. "You know what, I'm leaving now" she said a little mad.

I turned around to look at Jasper, who had already loosened his grip on me. He smiled nodding at me and nudged me toward the front door. As soon as came into the porch and was about to know, the door flew open.

Bella stood there, taken aback by my presence and I knew that if I could blush I would because of the way she glanced at me when, my hand frozen mid air. I noticed though that Bella's grip was strong on her coat and that Tobias and Charlie were a few paces behind her, both surprised too.

"Good morning Bella" said Jasper behind me. Bella turned his head to look at him. "I hope we are not intruding" he said.

Bella shook her head and I smiled lowering my hand now.

"I… I…" I started, I could not believe how nervous I was at the moment. "Well, we…" I said referring to Jasper and myself "came back from our hiking, which is quite obvious seeing as we are both here, but I wanted to come by and ask you if you'd like to take a walk with me…" I said looking at her face, which had a frown now. "that is if you do not have plans." I said smiling to her. She immediately returned the smile and the frown she had vanished from her face. "I really want to talk to you and…"

"She does have plans" said Tobias from behind Bella. "Right Isabella?" he said smugly

Bella glanced back to him nodding, then he turned back to me. "I have to run some errands in Port Angels, don't know how long that'll take" she said truthfully.

"I could come with you, help you out." I offered, trying to sound calm and nonchalantly. Tobias' interruption had made me angry again, but I had to keep calmed if I didn't want Jasper to drag me home.

"You sure?" Bella asked me. "This might be a little boring"

"I don't mind" I said softly.

"Ok then, hop up to the truck" she said, after a second thought she looked at my brother "Will you come too?" she asked him

Jasper shook his head. "No, I'll head back home" he said smiling at me. "Stay calm" he said too low and too fast for human ears to catch that. I nodded. "Bella, bring her back in one piece" he said smirking

"Sure" said Bella. Jasper then turned around and headed back home.

"Isabella" said Tobias in a serious tone. Bella looked back at him, in time to catch a pouch that he had threw at her. "You will need this and do not forget what to say if you are asked about your purchase"

"I won't forget" said Bella visibly irritated "I already drank you stupid vial" statement which made me freeze, what was she talking about? "And I do not need your money" she said trying to give him back his pouch.

"Do not be ridiculous. It is a loan. Currency, remember?" Said Tobias sneering at her in a way which made growl, however I caught myself just as it was building up and I fake a few coughs instead.

"Damn." Said Bella blushing at the same time I was coughing. She turned around to face me. "You okay?" she asked visibly concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was swallowing and it went through the wrong pipe, but I'm fine now"

Bella turned around to face both Charlie and Tobias. "Will you be here for dinner Charlie?"

"Maybe, I'll call you and let you know" he said.

"Okay. See you in a few days Tobias" He nodded reluctantly and walked back into the kitchen followed by Charlie.

Bella then headed to her truck, she opened the passenger seat and slided her coat before prompting me to climb into the Chevy. I did and as soon as I was seated she closed the door and headed to the driver's side.

She turned on the engine and we began our journey to Port Angels in complete silence. I was not sure how to approach her now, she confused me all the time. So after a few minutes we reached our destination, she parked the truck and climbed down, taking her coat with her.

As soon as I was down too she put the coat on herself, which made me wonder why she did, it was not chilly out here and I didn't think it would rain either.

"Listen Bella…"

"Listen Rose…"

We started at the same time, I smiled and kept silent nodding toward her letting her know that she could speak first.

"You can go first if you want" she said smiling. I shook my head. "Sorry for the ride. I was not the best of companies back there" she said motioning for me to walk along the street with her. "I was just mad for something stupid over breakfast" After a few seconds of her silence I took that as my cue to speak.

"Don't fret about it, we all have crappy days" I told her smiling too. Damn her, if I'm not smiling from ear to ear when I'm around her, then I'm growling. Speak about mood swings. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Tobias is as stubborn as I am, so if he wants to go back there, then it's totally his choice. I just don't think it's good idea, it's too soon." She said, the she caught herself noticing the glance I gave her.

"Back where and why it's not a good idea?" I asked her, hoping she would say something more than what I heard at her house.

"I'd rather not speak about it" she said.

I nodded, though I was disappointed, she still did not trust me. "What would you want to speak about then? I asked

"Let's start to why you came to my house after your hiking, instead of going back to your home to rest a little?" She said smiling

I smirked. "Well, I overreacted last week and aside from apologizing, again, for not letting you know I would ignore you" I said looking at her noticing she had stopped on her pace. "I just want to hang out with you and make sure we're okay. I know we spoke on the phone, but…" I trailed off.

"That's sweet." She said smirking too. "Tell you what" she said after pondering it a few seconds. "We do have to talk. However I must run this errands first" she said taking out two pieces of paper. "How about you help me with half of them" she said handing me a list with some food supplies and other stuff. "And we meet at the store across the street in about an hour and a half" she said pointing to an old looking drugstore. "That will be my last stop, so after I'm done there we can look for a restaurant to eat and chat all day. Then maybe we can walk through the streets here."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me" I said grinning now.

"Here" she said handing me half of the money on her wallet.

"I can't accept it" I said refusing to take it.

"You have to. I will not take no for an answer. I'm not going to let you spend your money on the supplies for my home." I was about to protest when she placed her index finger on my lips, effectively stopping me. "If you want to spend it next Saturday on Seattle, or even today on extra supplies for your home, or after lunch while we hang out, I will not protest." I smiled, her finger still on my lips. "Agreed?" She asked me extending her hand clutching the money, towards me.

I kissed her finger while accepting her money, taking it with my right hand. I smirked when she froze by my actions.

"We have a deal" I said heading to make some purchases. I knew that the faster I was over with them, the faster I would be back with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Sorry for the delay! There's no excuse, I'm a terrible, terrible author. _

_I did not get the job, or any job at all, even when I've been going to several interviews. Which actually got me a little depressed, so my grandma-amazing as she is- actually lured me into watch some TV shows with her (she bought for me Buffy Seasons 1 to 5, both Seasons of Dollhouse, Both seasons of Jericho, First season of Epitafios, and we watched all of them on my time home-which is when I don't have interviews-! Plus we are watching now Dark Angel.)_

_So no excuses for me not updating, I've got the time, I just hadn't schedule__d some of it to actually keep writing. Hope you can forgive me._

_I'll work on the next chapter between Monday and Tuesday, and hopefully have it uploaded by Wednesday or Thursday at most._

_However, please keep wishing me good luck on my job hunting, I've had several interviews(at least two each week), but I haven't nailed any of them yet. I'm starting to get worried, I know I'm good at what I do so I don't understand._

_Can you believe an interviewer actually told me that they were looking for someone younger for the position? I mean, I am 27 for God's sake! 27! I'm not that old! _

_Anyway, rant aside, remember to l__eave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Healer**_

I made the purchases on the list and brought them back to Bella's truck in time to watch her coming out of a greenhouse with a load of plants. I rushed over there and helped her bring them to the truck.

"This is an interesting purchase Bella" I told her while we were packing everything on the truck. She smiled at me.

"I'm going to put them on the greenhouse backyard" she stated softly once every set of plants and some seeds too were loaded. I looked at her curiously.

"I didn't realize there was a greenhouse at your place"

"Tobias and I spent part of last night making sure it was ready" she said nonchalantly

I stiffened. Just listening to her mention her FIRST, was making me mad. "Is that what you did last night?" I asked her trying to give some sense to the conversation I overheard at her home, maybe she was sweaty that morning because of the work she did to said greenhouse, right?

"Among other things, yeah" she said casually, still neglecting to let me in and not realizing that she was making me madly jealous of the time she spent with that man. "Ok, so one more stop and we are set for lunch, I'm beginning to feel hungry" She said walking to the odd looking drugstore across the street.

A weird smell invaded me as soon as we set foot inside. This was no normal drugstore, that was a given, but I couldn't make sense of the scent I was smelling. I followed Bella to the counter where only two people were found.

"I need to buy this" said Bella providing a list to the clerk, whom nodded and asked the other one to get the supplies on the list. A brief glance to the piece of paper let me know that it was standard first aids supplies along with a few additional medication. As soon as the boy was looking for the items on the list, Bella provided the clerk another piece of paper to him. "I need this too"

This piece of paper was facing the desk, so I was not able to read what was there, however, I could tell that as soon as the clerk lifted and read it, he paled a little and closely studied Bella and then myself.

"Whatever you have here, I'll take. If you don't have everything on the list you can… mail it to my home" said Bella proving another piece of paper to the clerk, presumably this time with her address.

The clerk read the new piece of paper and looked up to us, then he motioned for Bella to follow him.

"Wait here. I won't be long" Bella told me.

I watched as Bella and the clerk walked through a door to an office. I could watch them through the window and I used my senses to hear what was that about.

"Muggle born?" he asked Bella.

"Muggle and Squib" said Bella tilting her head slightly toward me when she said the first word. I did not know what either meant, but I knew she was lying about the squib part, whatever that was. I guess the clerk knew that too once he looked at me again.

"You don't mind proving that, right?" He asked offering Bella a glass of water. Bella drank the glass in one swift motion and looked back defiantly to the clerk. "Care to repeat that?" he asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"I told you" started Bella "Muggle" she said tilting her head toward me "and Squib"

The clerk nodded. "Pure-blood parents?" he asked then to Bella.

Bella shook her head. "Half-blood father" she said, once again I didn't know what she was talking about, but she was lying. "Muggle mother" she said then and that was truth. Whatever muggle meant, her mother was one.

"You understand the precautions, right?" asked the man "The Ministry would close my store if I did this kind of business with muggles" Bella nodded.

"I understand"

"Well then, why don't you wait with your girlfriend out there while I gather the supplies I do have in stock. I'll bring them to you. I'll request the other ones and owl them to you once they arrive, for an additional galleon that is."

Owl them? What the hell did he mean by that?

Bella turned her back to the window while taking out the pouch that Tobias had given her. "Just make sure it arrives home and not where ever I am at the moment of delivery" I guess she handed whatever was on the pouch to the clerk and then put it back, shortly after that the clerk walked through another door and Bella walked back to where I was, just in time for the boy who had gathered the first supplies she had asked for.

"How much will it be?" Bella asked smiling to the boy.

"It will be $37" said the boy putting everything into a small bag.

"Are we ready?" I asked her

"Not quite yet" she said "We are waiting for my additional purchase" she said smiling to me.

"What's with the secrecy?" I asked her taking the bag from the counter

I could tell that her mind was working on a way to get out of this line of questioning, luckily for her the clerk came back with another bag which he provided to Bella.

"Thank you" she said to him "when am I to expect the rest?"

"Later this week" he answered. Bella nodded and then walked to the exit of the store.

"Come on Rose. Let's put this in the truck and head for lunch"

I followed her closely once again, quite disturbed about this days strange events.

"Could you open the cabin for me?" she asked me, obviously not wanting to put her most recent purchase at the back. I complied and she put the supplies in there. While she was closing the door I peeked into the bag but could only see a few flasks and what may be some kind of plants and seeds. "Let's get going" she said offering her hand to me.

I took it and I couldn't help lacing our fingers in the process. She smiled softly at me and as always, I was unable to stop myself from returning her the smile. "Do you have a place in mind for lunch?" I asked her while we were still walking.

"Mmmh, no, not really." She said. I chuckled slightly at this.

"Ok. So what are you in the mood to eat?" I asked hoping this could help us to our destination.

"Don't know..." she said, then she smirked looking at me. "What would YOU like for lunch?"

How was I to tell her that I did not eat, that I was not actually in the mood for lunch, and tha even if I was, I was pretty sure I would not find a mountain lion around the city.

"That's a tricky question Bella" I told her pausing briefly. Just as she was about to answer I pressed on "Besides, I asked first."

"You did, but I really don't know what I would like to eat right now" she said truthfully "what if you don't like what I choose?" she asked concerned.

"It may happen, but you should not worry about it" I told her, sure that it actually would happen. "How about this" I offered coming to a halt. "You choose what to eat today, and on Saturday it's my choice"

Bella seemed to think about it while looking at our clasped hands. After a few seconds she nodded looking back to my eyes. "Only if you do not pay for anything today" she said. I smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "Then let's get a huge salad" she said smiling taking me back. I looked curiously at her silently asking what had made her choose on that. "I noticed that you and your siblings don't eat much during lunch at school" she said heading toward the only salad buffet in Port Angels. "And I really like my veggies, so I believe it's the perfect choice for today"

"Salad it is then" I said smiling.

While we were eating, well, Bella was eating, I was just playing with a few lettuce leaves on my plate; I couldn't help to stare at her. She was mesmerizing, breathtaking, a sight directly from heavens. I know, corny, but that's what I felt, and I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was just really nervous about what she would say about this whole mess of a life I have, to how she would react to everything.

"Duncan was scared out of his life" she said telling me a tale of when she was thirteen years old. "When he found out I was only hiding at the corner of the chapel and making fun of him… well, let's just say that I was really grounded until my next birthday" she said laughing out loud.

"What did your mother said about it?" I asked softly chuckling too. However my question apparently killed her good mood.

"Nothing. She said nothing" she told me sharply and continued to eat her salad. It took me by surprise because she told me the truth. Actually, all through our meal, she had said nothing but truths, every story she told was actually truth and I had not noticed up until this moment.

"Why are you upset?" I asked her voicing my concerns "Would you have wanted her to step in and challenge Duncan's decision?" I pressed.

"I would have loved her to be there" Bella said too low that if I had not been a vampire, I would not have caught it. She looked up at me, unshed tears in her eyes. "Let's just leave this subject. Please" she pleaded. I nodded and then she concentrated on her salad again.

It took me a minute but I broke the silence by telling her the story of how chaos was set free in our home the day Emmett received his first Nintendo, the edited version of course. Which made Bella laugh out again.

"Boy, I will never see Emmett or Mario Bros the same way!" she said still laughing.

"Just glad to make you laugh" I said. "I would commit my life to make sure you were happy and smiling all the time, if you allowed me"

She stopped laughing abruptly once again, and I berated myself for what I had just said. It was truth though, however this was not the confession I had in mind.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

This is it, I thought to myself. I smiled at her and reached for her hands across the table. I brought them to my lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I mean that I am in love with you" I told her smiling, hoping she saw the truth in my eyes. "And I'd be honored to spend my life with you"

She took her hands out of mine and stood up. "I… I don't feel the same" she said and even when her words hurt me deeply, a glimmer of hope invaded me, when I realized that what she was saying was a lie.

"You do. You just have to give us a chance" I said standing too, reaching for her hand. She did not protest or moved away, which made me smile. "I love you Bella" I told her.

"How can you say that when none of us has been honest to the other?" she asked.

"I just know. And I know you feel it too" I said closing the distance between us.

"I do not. I mean, I like you, I really do" she said moving away again, rounding the table at which we were. "But love? You are way out of line Rosalie" she said

I shook my head. "I know you're lying" I said sitting again, this time where she had originally been seated, I motioned for her to sit down too. She shook her head and remained standing by the table, across from me. "You know I'm right. Why would you go through so much trouble to have someone in your life even if they ignored you, twice. Specially if you only like this person?" I said a little angry now.

"You are proving my point" she said heatedly. "Why would you ignore twice someone you love?" She retorted back.

"Is this some kind of revenge for that?" I asked incredously.

"I'm just saying you can't love me. You don't really know me yet! Not after so little time."

"Then let me in!" I retorted now. By this moment a few of the patrons in there were staring at us, but I couldn't bring myself to care about that.

"Yeah? Just like you are letting me in Rosalie?" she asked skeptically "You didn't even honor the promise you made me" she stated heatedly "the day you saved me from Tyler's… van" the last word was utter by herself after a brief pause and in a much lower tone. "Crap!" she said looking frantically around. "We have to go now" she said already at the cashier paying for our meal.

"Oh no. You will not get out of this like that!" I said walking right behind her recognizing the look in her eyes. The same she had before her friends showed up.

"I said we have to go. Now Rosalie!" she said firmly heading towards the exit grabbing her coat on the way out. We went out and I realized that moment that it was getting dark.

She started walking towards where the truck was parked. I rushed after her and without realizing it I was facing her.

"I will not let you walk away from me like this. You will not walk away from us Bella?" I said grabbing her arm.

"Now is not the time Rosalie!" she said firmly. "We can talk about this on the way home if you wish, but we have to leave now!"

"No. I don't know why you act like this but I will not let you walk into the arms of another of your friends!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said still trying to get out of my grasp.

"You acted like this on the hospital, and then you left me there walking with your friend Clara" she stopped struggling and looked at me "Then it was the same at the parking lot at school and next thing I know, you were in his arms!" I said "His arms Bella! Not mine, but his! Do you know how that made me feel?" I looked into her eyes and I noticed that she was scared now.

"Cornered" she whispered.

"No, you broke my heart!" I said

She shook her head. "Not talking about then. Talking about now." She said and I realized that we were in fact near an ally and two people, a man and a woman, both around 30 were closing in on us from both sides of the street. "told you we should have left" she said defeated.

I released the hold I had on her and she turned looking at both newcomers.

The woman was the first to speak.

"I am Estefania Anthropus and I am here to challenge you" she said clearly towards Bella

Bella sighed "I'm in the middle of a personal business right now. Can we schedule it for a later date this coming week?"

"No" said the man behind me "The challenge has been issued, you have to comply. These are the rules" He said and whatever he was talking about it was not a lie.

"Challenge? What kind of challenge?" I asked now worried.

"I know the rules" said Bella to the man "I do not want to forfeit, just to schedule" she said now to Estefania. Who shook her head. "Okay then" finally said Bella. "Rose, I need a favor" she said looking at me. I looked at her and could see she was clearly worried. "Go back to the truck" she stated while handing me the keys "If I'm not there in half an hour, please go to Charlie and tell him I ran into Estafania here."

"What?" I asked "No!" I said firmly. "I will not leave you this strangers and certainly will not leave before we finish our conversation"

"More like a lover's quarrel" mutered the guy behind me

"Rosalie! I told you we could continue on the way home but you refused to leave at once. Now face the consequences" I could not believe the tone in which Bella said that. She was harsh and uncaring. I had never heard her speak like that to anyone. "Now leave. Remember, if I'm not there in 30 minutes go to Charlie"

"You might as well head there now, no need to wait" snickered Estefania "Don't forget to tell her watcher that my name is Estefania Anthropus."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Let's get down to business" said Bella heading into the alley. I could see her reaching for something in her coat. "I'm Isabella McLeod, of clan McLeod" I could hear Estefania gasp at the mention of that. "Leave Rose!" The way she made that request had me heading off into the next street, where the truck was parked.

I regretted my decision the moment I reached the truck, it was already dark and late. Whatever Bella was facing that moment, I should be with her, protecting her. She is my mate and I am deeply in love with her. What had made me leave her side? I was pondering that when a lighting storm began. I looked up and realized that the lightings were hitting pretty close to where I had left Bella and the strangers. I ran at vampire speed there, and noticed that the lightings were actually hitting at the alley.

Bella was kneeling beside the dead and beheaded body of Estefania, I was too stunned to react. Shockingly blood and sweat was not the only thing I could smell, it was also arousal, and Bella's arousal for that matter. The smell was intoxicating and I was actually trying to contain the beast in me, trying to stop it from taking control while I was that out of myself, not able to react to the scene in front of me.

"Now I will have you" said the man approaching directly Bella who was still kneeling next to the death body. He crouched down and picked up a long sword from the floor, he was about the take the plunge on Bella's head.

"Bella!" I shouted. I was still unable to move from where I was, however Bella managed to stand up and look back at me. I desperately wanted to run there, take her out of harms way, make sure she was alright, but I still could not move. As soon as Bella was completely facing me I watch in horror how that sword came across her stomach.

Bella's face contorted in pain, she looked down at the sword sticking out of her and I could see the realization hitting on her. That was what it took me to react. I lounged against her attacker and I knew he was unconscious at the end of the alley.

"Bella!" I reached for her.

"Take it out" she asked me, pain evident on her face

"No, I could hurt you badly" I said not knowing what to do.

"Take it out!" she demanded again "I'll be fine, just take it out" she said.

The truth in her words made me nod and comply with her request. I took it out fast and I knew I had hurt her when she whimpered. "I'm sorry" I said

"Not your fault" she said smiling softly

"I have to get you medical attention" I said noticing how enthralling the scent of her blood was. I was actually thinking about feeding right now, I was fighting against myself. At the end, my need to protect my mate won and I carried her bridal style ready to head to the nearest hospital.

"Take me to Charlie" she asked me

"Bella, you are bleeding badly. You need a doctor" I said running out the alley.

"Please Rose" she said looking into my eyes "If you take me to a doctor, even if it is your father, I will have to leave" then she cupped my cheek and smiled softly. I was still heading toward Bella's truck "I don't want to leave" she chuckled softly but she also coughed a few times, and in that process she coughed up blood. "You were right" she said softly, a few tears on her eyes. "Please take to Charlie Rose" She lost consciousness then, and her heart rate was slowing down dramatically. I knew she had said the truth, so I made the decision then. I ran at vampire speed to Bella's home, hoping against hope that Charlie would know what to do without calling Carslile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Heys! I know it's not Thursday, but this took a little longer than what I expected. _

_Thanks for the support and good wishes, you guys rock!_

_Anyway, rant aside, remember to l__eave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Healer**_

By the time I reached Bella's home she had lost so much blood that short from a miracle, I did not think she would make it.

'You have to believe what she said' I kept telling myself 'You have to believe she will be alright'

I burst into her home without caring about the door or apparences.

"Charlie!" I yelled. "Charlie!" I repeated taking Bella into the living room and setting her down on the couch. "Charlie!" I kept yelling for Charlie to come, I knew he was already home the cruiser was parked outside.

As I roamed the kitchen looking for something to help clean Bella's wound and apply pressure on it, I could hear footsteps from the staircase.

"Who is it?" Asked Charlie with his gun in hand looking for any threat "What happened?" he asked alarmed when his eyes fell on me.

I looked down to take into my appearance and could easily understand Charlie paling and the reaction before me. My clothes and hands were covered in blood, I could bet that moving as I had moved, probably my face had some blood too.

"It's Bella" I said heading back into the living room with a clothe I had just found. "She was attacked from the back, I believe they were trying to rob her" I said applying pressure on the wound on Bella's stomach. "She is dying Charlie." I pointed out looking back at him who was staring in disbelief. "Do something!" I demanded "She didn't let me get her to a Dr, she said you would know what to do" Still Charlie did not move from where he was. "Fuck this, I'm calling Carslile!" I reached into my pocket looking for my mobil.

"Dr. Carslile Cullen?" He asked at the moment I had finally reached my phone, I nodded. "Don't" he said and rushed toward Bella. "Tell me exactly what happened" he demanded me while looking at Bella's wounds.

I explained him about how this two newcomers had approached us when we were heading back and that Bella had asked me to wait by the truck, but I hadn't when I noticed the lighting storm.

"Do you know what is the male's name?" he asked me while heading into the kitchen

"No" I told him.

"We'll have to clean the wound" said Charlie bringing back a bowl with water and another clothe.

"The bleeding has not stopped!" I told him "and her heart beat is slowing down"

"I know" he simply said putting the bowl on the small table in the living room and taking out his own mobil. He waited patiently while the other party answered. "Joe, is Duncan there?"

"Yes, you want to speak with him?" I could hear this Joe at the other end of the line

"Put it on speaker, we might need your help"

"Duncan, Charlie on the line. There Charlie, we're set"

"Duncan, Bella faced Karen Anthropus tonight." Said Charlie oddly calm and beginning to strip Bella's upper body.

"Is she alright?" asked Duncan, I identified his voice from all the previous phone calls my mate had had with him.

"No, but she will be" said Charlie and he was telling the truth

"What's the matter then?" asked Joe

"Bella was stabbed on her stomach from her back by a male who was accompanying Karen" Charlie paused briefly in order to change the phone to his other ear. "That's what we need Joe. For you to find out his name and if his in this too… Normally I would, but I have to take care of Bella"

"Just let her sleep Charlie, you know she'll be fine by noon" said Duncan clearly unbothered by the fact that his step daughter was dying on this living room. I was about to start growling again but then I was hit by the fact that Bella was regaining conscience and still in a lot of pain.

Charlie noticed too and stood up heading into the kitchen again, so I blocked away the conversation he was having.

"Bella, thank god" I said smiling at her, holding her in my arms. However her heartbeat was still slowing down.

"Thanks from bringing me to him" said Bella in a whisper. Her left hand reached to my cheek while she smiled at me. I cupped her hand in mine keeping it there, feeling her temperature had also dropped considerably. "I'm sorry I just put you through this" she said.

"Not your fault" I said smiling down at her

"Merci" she finally whispered.

"What?" I asked confused. What was she thanking me for? Then I suddenly remembered Evangeline. "No Bella, no!" I pleaded while her weak hand tried to tug me down to her. Just as my lips were a few inches from hers she let out a last sigh and then life left her body.

No more heartbeat, no more breathing, no nothing.

"BELLA NO!" I screamed in rage. Charlie came running into the living room still in deep conversation. "She's not breathing!"

"Shit. Have to go. Call you later" said Charlie tossing the phone on the table. "Rosalie, listen to me" he said trying to take me away from Bella. I refused to leave her side.

I stood up, rage completely filing me. "No. I'm done with this. She's gone." I said standing up and heading back to Port Angels. "And so will him"

I ran back to the alley only to notice that Karen's death body and Bella's killer were no were to be seen. There were still traces of the spilled blood, but somehow it appeared as if someone had actually tried to clean it up.

I crouched down and let the beast in me take control.

"Find him" I thought "He killed my mate" I caught up his scent and I smirked "And now I'll kill him"

I followed his scent back to a hotel. Good, now I only needed to find his room, this would be easy. I roamed the hotel in the shadows, looking for him. After just a few minutes I found him, about to get into his room.

"You killed my Bella" I snarled behind him once he had opened the door and pushing him inside. "Now I will kill you" I finished letting myself in and closing the door behind me.

"What are you talking about?" asked this man

"Just about the girl whose stomach you pierced this evening" I said hitting him hard on taking him to the floor, I steped on him making sure that with that I had broken a few ribs. He tried to stand but I stomped on his leg, breaking it too.

"That would not kill her" he seethed through the pain he was obviously feeling.

"Well, it did" I said picking him up by his arm and breaking his wrist in the process. I tossed him down again and kicked him on his back, by his kidneys. He rolled over and tried to get away. I crouched down and while he was facing the floor, I put my knee on his neck. "Any last words?" I asked him, venom pouring from my fangs now.

To my extreme surprise he started to laugh out loud, just as if he had heard the best joke ever told in the world. I was taken aback by his actions when the door burst open and another predator's scent invaded my nostrils, so I did what the predator in my demanded. I broke my preys neck. I would not give anyone else the satisfaction of taking away the life of the one who took away my mate's life.

"ROSALIE NO!" I heard at the same time that the guy's neck below me cracked. A second later I was tackled down.

I tried to get loose of the two bodies that had me pinned on the floor. I was growling and fighting but to no avail. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that the ones tackling me were Emmet and Jasper and that the one standing in front taking out a phone was Alice. I tried to concentrate on the fact that they were my siblings and that's when I felt a wave of calm trying to invade me. It was Jasper, trying me make me calm down.

"Carslile, we were too late" I heard Alice tell on the phone. I could not hear the response she got. "No, she did not drink but he is dead"

With those words I remembered why I was there and regretted not being able to cry. My mate had died and I couldn't shed a tear for her.

"She's starting to feel regret" I heard Jasper tell over his shoulder to Alice.

"NO!" I said "I'm glad he died" I said, this obviously took them by surprise because I was able to get them off of me. "He killed Bella. Bella is dead and he" I said gesturing to the body on the floor "killed her. He killed my mate!" I growled at them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice confused.

"Bella… she is dead" I growled again.

"No, she can't be" whispered Alice

"She died. She died in my arms" I whispered

"Where is she?" Asked Emmett

"I took her home" I told him "She asked me to take her to Charlie, and so I did"

"Rosalie…" said Alice carefully approaching me "Bella is not dead" she said and she believed what she was saying, but she hadn't been at Bella's home. I shook my head. "No, she is not. I had a vision of her looking for you tomorrow at school. But it will be sunny, so we won't be there" she said softly.

"When did you have this vision?" I asked her, trying to stay calm enough to explain that surely her vision had taken place before she died.

"It was strange" she said "I had a double vision of the both of you… as if you both had reached a decision regarding the other one at the same time"

I looked up in time to see Carslile coming through the door.

"Let's have this conversation back at home. Jasper, take this man's wallet and whatever you think might make it look as a robbery" Jasper nodded and busied himself around the room. Carslile approached and nudged me towards the door. "Let's go home and then we can deal with whatever happened"

I absently nodded and followed him and my siblings out of the building. I suddenly remembered that I had Bella's keys and that the truck was still here.

"We have to take back Bella's truck" I said taking out her keys.

Carslile nodded and asked me for the keys, once I had gave them to him, he tossed them over to Emmet.

We were back home before him, but it was silent, no one dared to speak a word. When Emmet arrived, he tossed me back Bella's keys. After an eternity of silence and me going over in my head of what had happened when I reached the alley and until I arrived to Charlie's home, Edward was the one who broke the silence.

"So you just left her to Charlie and decided to take revenge. You don't really know if she is dead" he accused me.

"She died in my arms you asshole!" I growled at him and showed him my memory of Bella dying in my arms.

"I told you she is not dead" said Alice stepping between Edward and myself. I looked down an her, still annoyed at my family. "I told you I had a double vision" She started. "er, two visions at the same time, both trying to come first... as if both, Bella and you, had reached a decision regarding the other one at the exact same moment" I was confused now, this has never happened before.

"She knows that" said Edward. "That is why it took her so long to make out each of them."

"What are you talking about Alice? What did you see?" I asked

"Well, the first one, or what I assumed was the first one because it was the first I could make sense of, I already told you about. Bella looking for you. It hasn't changed, so that means Bella is still alive"

She was telling the truth and that was not reassuring. "How is that possible?" I asked to low that I'm sure that if my family were not vampires, none of them could have heard me.

"Probably Charlie did CPR on her and now she is fine" said Edward as if it was obvious.

"We are all assuming things, even when Alice's visions had never been wrong after decisions are made" said Esme lightly stroking my hair, surely trying to sooth me. "Carslile, why don't you call Chief Swan? Tell him our daughter is distressed about Bella's health and that if he wishes, you could go over there"

Carslile nodded and taking out his phone he dialed Bella's phone number. "Jasper, Edward, tried both of you to use your gifts through Rosalie" My siblings nodded and I frowned. "You are a little disturbed Rose" he explained "But you know your gift does not lie" We all stayed in silence listening for the conversation he was about to have with the Chief.

"Hello" said Charlie on the phone

"Good night, is this Chief Swan?" asked Carslile

"Yes, who is it?"

"I'm Dr. Carslile Cullen"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"You see, my daughter Rosalie, just came back home. She came on Bella's truck, we can bring it back to your place if you want" said Carslile. I just wanted him to cut to the chase.

"Oh, no, do not worry, she can take it tomorrow to school and give it back to Bella then" said Charlie a little nervous.

"Well, there's other thing to this call" said Carslile, he paused briefly waiting for Charlie to say something but he didn't, so he kept going "My daughter said they ran into a couple of thieves, and that Bella was hurt badly. That she lost consciousness."

"Well, yes, Bella was in did hurt and she is still out" said Charlie, clearly telling the truth "But she'll be fine. She is sleeping it off" he finished.

"Do you want me to check on her?" asked Carslile politely.

"Don't worry doc, I already took care of her wounds"

"So, Bella is fine right?" asked Carslile

"Not at her hundred percent, but yeah, she'll be fine. Thanks doc. And thank your daughter for bringing her home"

Then Carslile looked toward my brothers, both Jasper and Edward nodded. I could not deny that Chief Swan had been telling the truth. "She is alive" I said. Then realization hit me. "How am I going to face her now?"

"What are you talking about sweetie?" asked me Esme.

"I killed a man. I'm a murderer. How can I face my mate now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Heys guys! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. _

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored._

_Also, t__hanks for the support and good wishes, it worked out! Yes! I have a job again! I start on Monday, so I'll try and update again this week to compensate for future delays._

_R__emember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Healer**_

I gasped loudly when I woke up. No matter how many times it happens, no one can ever get used to the feeling of dying and then waking up as if nothing had happened. I looked around and noticed that I was at my bed back home. I glanced at the alarm clock and it read 5:00 in the morning.

Last I remembered I had been with Rose on the living room. So I got up and roamed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out Charlie was standing by the door.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked Charlie

"She's back at her home. She told the Doctor that you were injured so we'll have to put up a show for them Bella" said Charlie. "unless you agree to leave town"

I shook my head "No. I don't want to leave Forks"

"Get some more sleep." Said Charlie "I already spoke with Duncan. He knew you wouldn't want to leave" He continued smiling at me and gesturing toward my room.

"Too predictable now huh?" I asked amused

"See you in a few hours" he said smirking "By the way, I'll have to give you a ride to school" I looked at him confused "Rosalie took your truck to her place, in order to avoid the doctor coming, I told them she could give it back to you at school"

I nodded "Okay Charlie, thanks"

I was grateful Charlie had not asked me anything about what happened last night, I knew he would, eventually, but for the time being he let me be.

As I reached my bed again I started to go in my mind through last nights events. I regretted not telling Rosalie the truth about anything, so the decision I had reached last night just before I died, only rooted strongly on my mind. Tomorrow, or actually in a few hours, I would come clean to her. I would tell her first that I knew about her and her family not being normal, and even if she denied it, I would tell her about The Game and The Gathering, and if she still wanted to be around, then I would have to make sure what she said yesterday at lunch was truth. I certainly hope it was, because I loved her too.

I skipped to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and those there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window and sucked in the relatively dry air.

It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins. Charlie was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately.

"Nice day out," he commented.

"Yes," I agreed with a grin. He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges.

I ate breakfast cheerily, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. Charlie reminded me that he had to bandage my lower abdomen and that I had to keep my movements restricted around everyone at school, specially the Cullens, and Rosalie above all. I sighed slightly annoyed, but I had to agree with him, at least until I told her the truth.

"Come on Bells. You don't want to be late for school" said Charlie gesturing towards the crusier. I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rainjacket and I remembered that my life insurance was not here.

"Give just a minute Charlie. I have to retrieve my spare sword, just in case"

"I'll go later to town to see if I can find your sword Bells" he said once I came back.

"Thanks, I would really appreciate it" With a sigh, I concealed it on my jacket and headed to the cruiser.

"Here" said Charlie handing me a mobil phone as soon as we reached the school. I stared at him knowing that was not my phone since I had it with me "Your friend Rosalie left it back at home last night. Thought she might want it back" he explained

I grinned while I put the phone to my jeans pocket. I was one of the first ones to school; I hadn't even checked the clock in Charlie's hurry to get outside. The benches were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it. My homework was actually done but there were a few Trig problems I wasn't sure I had right.

I took out my book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework. After a few minutes, I suddenly realized I'd drawn dark eyes staring out of the page at me. I scrubbed them out with the eraser.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike. I looked around to realize that the school had become populated while I'd been sitting there, absentminded.

Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be that high. Mike was coming toward me in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.

"Hey, Mike," I called, waving back, unable to be halfhearted on a morning like this. He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me I couldn't help but feel gratified.

"I never noticed before, your hair has red in it," he commented, catching between his fingers a strand that was fluttering in the light breeze.

"Only in the sun." I became just a little uncomfortable as he tucked the lock behind my ear.

"Great day, isn't it?"

"My kind of day," I agreed.

"What did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit too proprietary.

"I mostly worked on my essay, then I went down to Port Angels to run some errands." I didn't add that I was finished with the essay or that I had actually gone out with Rosalie Hale or the events after that. Then a terrifying thought crossed my mind, if the Cullens are indeed the cold ones from the Quiluette legends, they would not be here today. I decided to wait until lunch before reaching any conclusion to that, maybe all my assumptions had been wrong, though so far I actually doubted it.

Mike hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah essay's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think."

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good… What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic." He stared at me like I'd just spoken in pig Latin.

"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

"Oh." I was taken off guard. Why couldn't I ever have a pleasant conversation with Mike anymore without it getting awkward?

"Well, we could go to dinner or something… and I could work on it later." He smiled at me hopefully.

"Mike…" I hated being put on the spot. "I don't think that would be the best idea." His face fell.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. My thoughts flickered to Rosalie, wondering how would she react to me accepting a dinner invitation from Mike. I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts, even without Rosalie in my life and what she had said to me yesterday, there was no way I would accept any romantic invitation from a tulip.

"I think… and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death," I threatened, "but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings." He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in that direction at all.

"Jessica?"

"Really, Mike, are you blind?"

"Oh," he exhaled clearly dazed. I took advantage of that to make my escape.

"It's time for class, and I don't want to be late again." I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag.

We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was distracted. I hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction. When I saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one.

I was indecisive. It might be too risky for me to go back there so soon, specially when I didn't really know a thing about the guy who broke the rules by attacking me without issuing a Challenge himself. Aslo, Lauren would be there, and who knew what I could be doing tonight… But that was definitely the wrong path to let my mind wander down.

Of course I was happy about the sunlight. But that wasn't completely responsible for the euphoric mood I was in, not even close. So I gave her a maybe, telling her I'd have to talk with Charlie first.

She talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, continuing as if without an interruption when class finally ended, five minutes later, and we were on our way to lunch.

I was far too lost in my own frenzy of anticipation to notice much of what she said then. I was painfully eager to see her. As I crossed the threshold of the cafeteria, I felt the first true tingle of fear slither down my spine and settle in my stomach. Would Roslie be waiting to sit with me again? Would she demand an explanation for yesterday's events right away. Would she want to finish the discussion we had before Karen showed up first? As was my routine, I glanced first toward the Cullens' table. A shiver of panic trembled in my stomach as I realized it was empty. With dwindling hope, my eyes scoured the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find her alone, waiting for me.

The place was nearly filled but there was no sign of Rosalie or her siblings. Desolation hit me with crippling strength. I shambled along behind Jessica, not bothering to pretend to listen anymore. We were late enough that everyone was already at our table. I avoided the empty chair next to Mike in favor of one by Angela. I vaguely noticed that Mike held the chair out politely for Jessica, and that her face lit up in response. Angela asked a few quiet questions about the Macbeth paper, which I answered as naturally as I could while spiraling downward in misery. She, too, invited me to go with them tonight, and I agreed now, grasping at anything to distract myself.

I realized I'd been holding on to a last shred of hope when I entered Biology, saw her empty seat, and felt a new wave of disappointment. The rest of the day passed slowly, dismally. In Gym, we had a lecture on the rules of badminton, the next torture they had lined up for class. But at least it meant I got to sit and mourn instead of stumbling around on the court. The best part was the coach didn't finish, so that meant another day off tomorrow.

I came to the parking lot, looking either for Edward's Volvo or my red truck, but found none. So I made a hasty decision. I took out Rosalie's mobil and looked through her contacts. Oddly enough only her family and my own number were saved. A wave of warmth gathered around me realizing this, it meant at least that she cared for me as much as for her family.

I dialed to Jasper's number. But was directed to voice mail. I left a message stating that it was me and that I wanted to give Rosalie her phone back, maybe get my truck and certainly speak with her. I tried the other numbers on the list to same result.

I sighed and turned around noticing that the parking lot was now almost empty and I had no way to get back home. Luckily for me Angela came by.

"Lost your truck?" she asked amused

"Rosalie has it" I said. "We were supposed to meet here today, but obviously neither her nor her siblings made an appearance today" I sighed

"Want a ride home?" she asked me

"I wouldn't want to trouble you"

"Come on, even with a sunny day like this, you wouldn't want to head all the way back on foot, right?" she said. I smiled and followed her closely.

I was glad to leave campus, so I would be free to pout and mope before I went out tonight with Jessica and the others. But right after I walked out of Angela's car, Jessica called to cancel our plans.

I tried to be happy that Mike had asked her out to dinner, I really was relieved that he finally seemed to be catching on, but my enthusiasm sounded false in my own ears. She rescheduled our shopping trip for tomorrow night. Which left me with little in the way of distractions now.

I had fish marinating for dinner, with a salad and bread left over from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. I spent a focused half hour on homework, but then I was through with that, too. I checked my e-mail, reading the backlog of mails from Clara, getting snippier as they progressed to the present. I sighed and typed a quick response for her.

'Sorry. I've been out. I went to the beach with some friends. And I had to write a paper.' My excuses were fairly pathetic, so I gave up on that. 'I had a Quicky yesterday, almost lost… Oh and it's sunny outside today -I know, I'm shocked, too -so I'm going to go outside and soak up as much vitamin D as I can. Love you, Bella.'

I decided to try again Jasper's phone. I kept trying alternating between Jasper's and Alice's. Still not knowing if I was being ignored again or if they had just actually went hiking as the rumors said they did on sunny days, and therefore no having good reception I decided to kill an hour with non-school-related reading. I had a small collection of books that came with me to Forks, I selected my favorite book, 'La nuit des temps' and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on my way down. Outside in Charlie's small, square yard, I folded the quilt in half and laid it out of the reach of the trees' shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. I lay on my stomach, crossing my ankles in the air, flipping open the book. I usually read it once a year since Duncan gave it to me. Angrily, at Simon's actions and Elea's stubbornness once again, this time relating myself to the story, I snapped the book shut, annoyed, and rolled over onto my back. I pushed my sleeves up as high as they would go, and closed my eyes.

I would think of nothing but the warmth on my skin, I told myself severely. The breeze was still light, but it blew tendrils of my hair around my face, and that tickled a bit. I pulled all my hair over my head, letting it fan out on the quilt above me, and focused again on the heat that touched my eyelids, my cheekbones, my nose, my lips, my forearms, my neck, soaked through my light shirt…

The next thing I was conscious of was the sound of Charlie's cruiser turning onto the bricks of the driveway. I sat up in surprise, realizing the light was gone, behind the trees, and I had fallen asleep. I looked around, muddled, with the sudden feeling that I wasn't alone.

"Charlie?" I asked. But I could hear his door slamming in front of the house.

I jumped up, foolishly edgy, gathering the now-damp quilt and my book. I ran inside to get some oil heating on the stove, realizing that dinner would be late. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots when I came in.

"Sorry, dinner's not ready yet, I fell asleep outside." I stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I can watch TV. I brought you something by the way." He said going back outside and returning a few seconds later with my sword, the one I had left at Port Angels. "Everything's being dealt, so don't worry about it" I nodded and took my sword back.

"Where's the truck Bells?" he asked me while having dinner

"None of the Cullen's went today to school, which reminds me, they have not been picking up their phones. Do you happen to have the phone of Dr. Cullen's home?"

"Yes, over the fridge, you know, in case of emergency"

After dinner I decided to call to Rosalie's home. A woman answered the phone, which made me think that it was her mother.

"Uhm, hello, is this Mrs. Cullen?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked me politely

"My name's Bella. I attend school with your children, I was wondering if Rose was around"

"Sorry dear, Rosalie and her siblings went camping. They won't be back until tomorrow night"

"Oh. It's just that I'd like to have my truck back." I said rudely and I realized to late about it "Sorry, didn't mean to be harsh. I also have Rosalie's phone. She left it at my home last night. And I'd really like to speak with her, we were rudely interrupted last night"

"I understand. My husband is on his way to your place with your truck. You can give Rosalie's phone to him."

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please tell Rose that she was right about what she said to me? Back at the buffette? And that I'm eager to let her into my life, please?" She kept silent for a few seconds

"Sure dear. I'll let her know" she said in tone that made me believe that there was more to it than just it.

"Thank you" I finally said and with that our conversation was over.

I watched TV with Charlie after dinner, for something to do while Dr. Cullen arrived.

There wasn't anything on I wanted to watch, so Charlie turned it to some mindless reality show that apparently neither of us enjoyed.

After a few minutes Dr. Cullen arrived. He handed me my truck keys and I handed him Rosalie's phone.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked me eying me carefully. "I wouldn't mind taking a look at you to make sure your injury is healing ok." He said politely

I shook my head "Don't worry doc. I'm fine. Thanks"

"Are you sure?" he pressed

I nodded "However, I would like to ask a favor, if that is alright with you sir." I said. He smiled at me and nodded. "Please tell her not to ignore me again, because I don't think I'll be able to forgive a third time if she does"

"She knows Bella." He said calmly and turned around.

I closed the door behind him and went back to the couch in the living room.

"Charlie," I said during a commercial, "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose… I think I'll go with them"

"We don't anything know about this guy with Karen yet. Do you think you'll be safe?" he asked, concern evident on his voice

"I think is best I face them there instead of waiting for him to come here"

Charlie seemed to ponder this and then nodded. "Jessica Stanley?" he asked. "And Angela Weber?" He was confused. "You're not going to the dance, right?"

"No, but I'm helping them find dresses, you know, giving them constructive criticism."

"It's a school night, though."

"We'll leave right after school, so we can get back early. "

"Alright, just be safe and make sure you are not severely injured again. I thought Rosalie was going to have a heart attack when you died last night" he reminded me.

"She saved me. He was aiming for my head, not my stomach" I muttered, "she took us both by surprise"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Heys guys!_

_Awesome right? Two chapters in two days. _

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored. _

_Also, t__hanks for the support and good wishes, it worked out! Yes! I have a job again! I start on Monday, so I'll try and update again this week to compensate for future delays._

_R__emember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Healer**_

It was sunny again in the morning. I awakened with renewed hope that I grimly tried to suppress. I had planned my arrival at school so that I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, I circled the full lot looking for a space, while also searching for the silver Volvo that was clearly not there. I parked in the last row and hurried to English, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell. It was the same as yesterday, I just couldn't keep little sprouts of hope from budding in my mind, only to have them squashed painfully as I searched the lunchroom in vain.

"I thought I told you that the Cullen's go hiking whenever there is good weather" said Angela from my side.

I nodded. "I was just hoping to see her today" I said turning my attention to her.

"You want a ride home today?"

I shook my head "No, Dr Cullen brought my truck back last night."

"That's odd" said Jessica catching up to our conversation. "They usually go all together. Whenever they don't come to school, Dr. Cullen does not appear to the hospital"

"Maybe it is a sibling bonding hiking" I said. They glanced strangely at me "I spoke with Mrs Cullen last night too."

"Anyway, what's the deal between the Ice Queen and you?" asked Jessica

"Hey, she's not an Ice Queen" I said heatedly

"Actually she is" said Angela calmly "She's warming up at you, but still"

I sighed. "I don't know exactly. At times it seems as we get along fine, and at times it seems that she can't stand me" I sighed again and remembered what she said on the salad buffette on Sunday, which made me smile.

"What's with the smile?" asked Jessica in a whisper. I was grateful that at least both Jessica and Angela were trying to keep this conversation as private as it could be at the cafeteria with Mike, Eric and the others sitting at our table.

"Sunday was perfect. She came to my house on the morning, we spent the day together" I sighed "We almost kissed by the end of our evening" with that I frowned. Maybe she had kissed me, I didn't know, I had died right before our lips touched.

"What stopped you?" Asked Jessica

"Uhm, I passed out on my couch" I said blushing.

Both Angela and Jessica giggled at this. Then the Port Angeles scheme was back on again for tonight and was made all the more attractive by the fact that Lauren had other obligations.

I was anxious to get out of town so I could stop glancing over my shoulder, hoping to see her appearing out of the blue the way she always did. I vowed to myself that I would be in a good mood tonight and not ruin Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in the dress hunting. Maybe aside from looking for the still unknown guy who tried to kill me, I could do a little clothes shopping as well.

After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I left a note for Charlie on the table, explaining where to find dinner, I then switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse, made sure that my coat concealed my sword and ran out to join Jessica. We went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for us. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits.

Jess drove faster than Charlie and her car ran better than my truck, so we made it to Port Angels by four. It had been a while since I'd had a girls' night out; last time, well, my previous Watcher passed away and I was sent by Duncan to live here.

We listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance my way.

Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face. The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when I told them I'd never been to a dance.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend, or a girlfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"Really," I tried to convince her. "I've never had anyone I wanted to go to a dance with. I did go out much though, specially with my friend Clara but never to a school dance."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"No one asked me, and there wasn't anybody I'd like to ask out" I answered honestly. She looked skeptical.

"People ask you out here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no."

"That's because they're all boys" I said "And I don't go out with guys"

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said what?" I sounded like I was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica. I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes. I ground my teeth.

"Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"

"Maybe," Jess snickered. '"If that's why he's doing this." The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on.

I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my fuming. Jess was torn between two; one a long, strapless, basic black number; the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks.

That was when I felt the Buzz. I told the girls I'd be back shortly and walked out of the store looking around, waiting for whoever it was to appear.

It shocked me that it was not the male from Sunday, but another woman, one that had a remarkable resemblance to Karen.

She approached smiling at me, holding both hands up in order to let me know that she was not here to challenge me. I relaxed the grip I had on my coat.

"Are you Isabella McLeod?" I nodded "My name is Karla Anthropus. I understand you defeated my sister"

"She issued the challenge and I complied with it" I told her. "However the guy who was with her, tried to take me out before I could even recover from the Quickening"

She nodded "I just came looking for you to warn you. Next time we see each other, you better be prepared, because we will duel then." I nodded, thankful that at least she was no trying to get revenge "However you must know that Raoul is pissed off with who he called your pet"

I looked curiously at her. I knew she, or him for that matter, might be talking about Rosalie "Because she appeared in the alley and that made me stand up" I said incredously. "He was going to finish me off without issuing a challenge himself!" I said angrily now.

Karla shook her head "He does not abide to the rules. The only one he does respect is the one regarding Holy Ground, so you better watch your back" I nodded but looked intently at her knowing that there was more to it. "He came to me hoping I would fight you right away. I know he must have pushed my sister to fight you, she loved him you know, anyway he said that once you were out of the picture, he would make sure that your 'friend' would suffer a lot before finishing her too"

That made me angry "What! I know she interrupted his plan to kill me but that is just ridiculous. Besides, he won't take me out, I will not let him harm her."

"Oh, he is mad at her because she appeared at his hotel room and broke his neck" she said smirking

"She did what?"

"Personally I say 'good for her'" she continued as if I had not asked anything "Too bad that is not enough to stop us"

"Hold on. What do you mean she broke his neck?" I asked anxious and concerned

"She probably thought she was killing him. Raoul said that she kept saying that he had killed you"

"Crap!" I said taking out my phone and dialing Rosalie's number. After several ringtones I was sent to voice mail. "Hey it's me, please call me. I need to speak to you. It's urgent and really important" I tried again but I was sent to voicemail after one ring, which made me think that she had refused to accept my call.

I looked up and Karla was smirking.

"As I said, just came to warn you. Remember next time we see each other, we'll duel" she said before heading out of the mall.

I kept trying to contact Rose to no avail. Each time I was sent to voicemail. I berated myself for not saving on my phone any of Rose's siblings phone numbers when I had the chance to do it. I left another message on her voicemail. "Rose, please don't ignore me. I know what you tried to do. And that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. But you should know that he is fine, just as I am. Okay? We need to talk, call me please"

After that, I headed back to the store where Angela and Jess were still roaming through.

"Angela?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels, she was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels at all. Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe. I chickened out.

"I like those." I drifted from my original question

"I think I'll get them, though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead, they're on sale after all," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes. I tried again. "Um, Angela…" She looked up curiously. "Do you really think we'll work out? Rosalie and me?" I kept my eyes on the shoes "if you agree with Jess and everyone else at school for that matter, that she is, well, not the most sociable person, why encourage me?" I failed miserably in my attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Well, I do think so. She speaks to you, most of the time anyway. She saved your life and you told me she said she wanted more than friendship, and for what we all know, she doesn't mean it to be just temporarily" she told me quietly, examining her shoes, too. She didn't ask one question, let alone the hundreds that Jessica would have unleashed. I was beginning to really like Angela.

"Oh." I smiled seeing her logic and decided to let the subject drop as Jessica returned to show us the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as originally expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour since I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun, they didn't need to know how preoccupied I was to contact Rosalie and not bumping into Raoul; it was something I preferred to do alone.

They walked off to the car chattering happily, and I headed in the direction Jess pointed out for me to find the bookstore, which was no hard at all. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. I didn't even go inside. Maybe Tobias would like this particular store.

I meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going because every other minute I would dial Rose's phone to no avail, desperately hoping that she was not ignoring me again; I was wrestling with despair.

I stomped along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops. But when I got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I still had too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela yet, and I definitely needed to get my mood in hand before I met back up with them. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before I continued around the corner, never stopping in my attempts to contact her.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was getting farther from the general population area. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I looked. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-ff jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

"Good day," I said, and quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner, I could take them out if necessary, I just hoped it did not come to that. I could still hear them chortling behind me.

As I kept trying to reach Rose, I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. A sudden shiver made me put on my coat and cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me. They were from the same group I'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me. I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace. My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched and my sword secured within my coat. I didn't have much money with me, barely 50 bucks, and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my bag and walking away. But something in my mind warned me that they might be something worse than thieves. I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me. I had stopped by now trying to reach Rosalie, I just wanted to get away and avoid getting into a fight. I continued to walk as quickly as I could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from me now. I could hear them, staying as far back as they'd been before. A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me. I reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I was half-turned in anticipation; I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding whether or not to run. They sounded farther back, though.

The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back now, I saw with relief. But they were both staring at me. It seemed to take forever for me to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step. I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. There would be more people around once I got off this deserted street. I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh. And skidded to a stop. The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk.

I realized then that I wasn't being followed. I was being herded. Duncan would surely lecture me if he learnt about this, what if they were hunters? I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me as I tried to hurry down the street.

"We just took a little detour." My steps had to slow now. I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too quickly.

With a quick movement I slipped my purse over my head, gripping the strap with one hand, ready to use it as weapon as need demanded. The tallest man shrugged away from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.

"Stay away from me," I warned as I took a fighting stance.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

I braced myself, ready to get rid of these kids. Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing them to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road, this car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the red car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded. It was amazing how suddenly a feeling of security washed over me, even before I was off the street, as soon as I heard her voice.

I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut behind me. It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see her face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as she spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving toward the stunned men on the street. I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped toward the harbor.

"Put on your seat belt," she commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands.

I quickly obeyed; the snap as the belt connected was loud in the darkness. She took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause. But I felt utterly safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going.

I stared at her face in profound relief, relief that went beyond anything I could explain. I studied her flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breath to return to normal, until I realized that her expression was murderously angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"No," she said curtly, and her tone was livid. I sat in silence, watching her face while her blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop.

I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything beside the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?" she asked, her voice tight and forced out.

"Yes?" My voice sounded rough. I tried to clear my throat quietly.

"Are you all right?" She still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on her face.

"Yes," I croaked softly.

"Distract me, please," she ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" She exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," she clarified, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial. "I think I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" She was still squeezing her eyes closed, but the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom… either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last… well, you remember it, and he thinks prom is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom…" I babbled on.

"I heard about that." She sounded a bit more composed.

"You did?" I asked in disbelief, my previous irritation flaring. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either," I muttered, refining my plan. "Besides, I can't go with him, I have someone else in mind to be my date" She sighed, and finally opened her eyes. "Better?"

"Not really." I waited, but she didn't speak again. She leaned her head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. Her face was rigid.

"What's wrong Rose?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." She was whispering, too, and as she stared out the window, her eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" She didn't finish her sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control her anger again. "At least," she continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself. I did it before and it ended up badly"

"Oh." The word seemed inadequate, so I decided to continue "If you mean by what happened on Sunday, that guy, Raoul, he is fine. We really need to speak about a lot of things. Are you okay now?"

"I don't think I'm calm enough for that yet" she said

We sat in silence again. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty. "Jessica and Angela will be worried," I murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."

She started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. When she parked the car I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where… ?" I began, but then I just shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see her getting out. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner." She smiled slightly, but her eyes were hard. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out of the car as well. She was waiting for me on the sidewalk. I then noticed that I had just rode a red and convertible BMW. I wondered if this was actually hers, because it suited her.

"Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into any of your other friends again." I shivered at the threat in her voice.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Rosalie." I gestured toward her.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" she asked in her silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their staggered expressions that she had never unleashed her talents on them before.

"Er… sure," Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting, sorry," Angela said.

"That's fine, I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Rosalie's voice was low, but full of authority. She looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" Jess bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was what I wanted. I winked at her. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my perpetual savior. There were so many questions that I couldn't bombard her with till we were by ourselves.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella… Rosalie." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street.

As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face Rose.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinize her face. Her expression was unreadable.

"Humor me."

She walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.

"But if I tell you we have to leave, you will comply with my request, deal?"She nodded vehemently.

The restaurant wasn't crowded. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Rose. She welcomed her a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me. She was several inches taller than I was, and unnaturally blond. I tried to get comfort from the fact that just last Sunday Rosalie had proclaimed her love to me.

"A table for two?" Rosalie's voice was alluring, whether she was aiming for that or not. I saw the hostess' eyes flicker to me and then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Rosalie kept between us. She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining floor. I was about to sit, but Rosalie shook her head at me. "Perhaps something more private?" she insisted quietly to the hostess.

I wasn't sure, but it looked like she smoothly handed her a tip.

"Sure." The hostess sounded as surprised as I was. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths, all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Rosalie flashed her gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um" She shook her head, blinking "your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that, she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." She seemed confused. "Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on people." She tilted her head to one side, and her eyes were curious.

"I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?" She ignored my questions.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I admitted. And then our server arrived, his face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new kid didn't look disappointed. He flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth. If he wasn't so desperately trying to get Rosalie's attention I wouldn't mind him. To be honest, I couldn't blame them, I was like that since the moment I set eyes on Rose, but this was starting to annoy me.

"Hello. My name is Armand, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that he was speaking only to Rose. She looked at me.

"I'll have a Coke." It sounded like a question.

"Two Cokes," she said.

"I'll be right back with that," the kid assured her with another unnecessary smile. But Rose didn't see it. She was watching me.

"What?" I asked when he left. Her eyes stayed fixed on my face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied, surprised by her intensity.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

"Should I?" She chuckled at my puzzled tone.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock. Since I can't myself. How's your wound?" her face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile.

"I don't think that will happen," I said referring to the first part. "I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things. And I told you, I'm fine."

"Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."

Right on cue, the waiter appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. He stood with his back to me as he placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked Rosalie.

"Bella?" she asked. He turned unwillingly toward me. I picked the first thing I saw on the menu.

"Um… I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" He turned back to her with a smile.

"Nothing for me," she said. Of course not, I thought to myself.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

The coy smile was still in place, but she wasn't looking at him, and he left dissatisfied.

"Drink," she ordered. I sipped at my soda obediently, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty I was. I realized I had finished the whole thing when she pushed her glass toward me.

"Thanks," I muttered, still thirsty. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through my chest, and I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just the Coke," I explained, shivering again.

"Don't you have a jacket?" her voice was disapproving.

"Not here." I looked longingly at my coat on the chair. "and that is just too much trouble to wear around right now,"

Rosalie was shrugging out of her jacket. I suddenly realized that I had never once noticed what she was wearing, not just tonight, but ever. I just couldn't seem to look away from her face. I made myself look now, focusing. She was removing a light beige leather jacket now; underneath she wore an ivory turtleneck sweater.

It fit her snugly, emphasizing how gorgeous her body was. She handed me the jacket, interrupting my ogling.

"Thanks," I said, sliding my arms into her jacket. It was cold, the way my jacket felt when I first picked it up in the morning.

I shivered again. It smelled amazing. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like perfume. The sleeves were a little long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands.

"That color looks lovely with your skin," she said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course. She pushed the bread basket toward me.

"Really, I'm not going into shock," I protested.

"You should be, a normal person would be. And you should be, especially if you do know what I did."

She seemed unsettled. She stared into my eyes, and I saw how light her eyes were, lighter than I'd ever seen them, golden butterscotch.

"Well, neither you nor me are normal and I feel very safe with you," I confessed, mesmerized into telling the truth again. That displeased her; her alabaster brow furrowed. She shook her head, frowning.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," she murmured to himself. I picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring her expression. I wondered when it would be okay to start questioning each other.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," I commented, trying to distract her from whatever thought had left her frowning and somber. She stared at me, stunned.

"What?"

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are dark, I expect it then," I went on. "I have a theory about that." Her eyes narrowed.

"More theories?"

"Mm-hm." I chewed on a small bite of the bread, trying to look indifferent.

"I hope you were more creative this time… or are you still stealing from comic books?"

Her faint smile was mocking; her eyes were still tight.

"Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own, either," I confessed.

"And?" she prompted. But then the waiter strode around the partition with my food.

I realized we'd been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table, because we both straightened up as he approached. He set the dish in front of me, and I must say it looked pretty good, he then turned quickly to Rosalie.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning in his words.

"No, thank you, but some more soda would be nice." She gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in front of me.

"Sure." He removed the empty glasses and walked away.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, if…" I paused.

"There are conditions?" She raised one eyebrow, her voice ominous.

"I do have a few questions, as I'm sure you do, of course."

"Of course." The waiter was back with two more Cokes. He sat them down without a word this time, and left again. I took a sip. "Well, go ahead," she pushed, her voice still hard.

I started with the most undemanding. Or so I thought.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?"

She looked down, folding her large hands together slowly on the table. Her eyes flickered up at me from under her lashes, the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Next."

"But that's the easiest one," I objected.

"Next," she repeated.

I looked down, frustrated. I unrolled my silverware, picked up my fork, and carefully speared a ravioli. I put it in my mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while I thought. The mushrooms were good. I swallowed and took another sip of Coke before I looked up.

"Okay, then." I glared at her, and continued slowly. "Let's go back a little in time" she looked confused at me and I couldn't help but smile. "What you said to me while I was trying to eat on Sunday, was it truth?" She looked more confused than before. "About wanting me to let you in and your feelings toward me." I explained her.

"That is the easiest one" she said pointedly "Yes. I do love you Bella. And I was scared to death when I saw all that blood. How did you survive losing so much?" She asked me

"Next" I said repeating her statement to me, taking ravioli into my mouth.

She smiled at me. "How about this. One and one. You ask once, you get an answer. I ask once and get an answer" I looked at her and shook my head, still munching my ravioli. "Fine, then tell me the truth that you denied Sunday evening. I know you were lying" She said a little angry

I smiled, but took my time swallowing. "I already told you, you were right. But then of course, it appears you're too stubborn to listen." I continued eating and we both kept silent for a while, however I could see her smiling softly at me now. After a few minutes I decided to keep going then, I needed her to understand that it did not matter to me what she was. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that… someone… had special abilities, like super strength, super speed" I paused briefly "enhanced hearing?"

"That too" she admitted, "hypothetically." She hastily added

"All right, enhanced hearing, then." I was thrilled that she was playing along, but I tried to seem casual. "How does that work? What are the limitations? Aside from the treaty with the Quiloutes? How would… that someone… find someone else at exactly the right time? How would she know this other someone was in trouble?" I wondered if my convoluted questions even made sense.

"Hypothetically?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Well, if… that someone…"

"Let's call her Rita,'" I suggested.

She smiled wryly. "Rita, then. If Rita had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."

"We were speaking of a hypothetical case," I reminded her frostily. She laughed at me, her eyes warm.

"Yes, we were," she agreed. "Shall we call you 'Jane'?"

"Will you answer honestly now?" I asked, unable to curb my intensity. I realized I was leaning toward her again. She seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. Her eyes locked with mine, and I guessed she was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth. "You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward, without thinking, to touch her folded hands.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong, you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."

"And still I managed to be ambushed by a bunch of kids today."

She shook her head again. "I was wrong about you on one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents, that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."

"And you put yourself into that category?" I guessed. Her face turned cold, expressionless.

"Unequivocally."

I softly caressed the hands between mine. Her skin was cold and hard, like a stone, as always.

"Thank you." My voice was fervent with gratitude. "That's the third now." Her face softened.

"Let's not tempt fate with a fourth, agreed?" I scowled, but nodded.

"I'll try, but that's all I can promise, my effort in avoiding danger. Except you, I do not consider you to be a danger to me."

She moved her hand out from under mine, placing both of hers under the table. But she leaned toward me. "I followed you to Port Angels," she admitted, speaking in a rush. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." She paused. I wondered if it should bother me that she was following me and still not answering my phone calls; instead I felt a strange surge of pleasure. She stared, maybe wondering why my lips were curving into an involuntary smile.

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" I speculated, distracting myself.

"That wasn't the first time," she said, and her voice was hard to hear. I stared at her in amazement, but she was looking down. "Your number was up the first time I met you." I felt a spasm of hurt at her words, and the abrupt memory of her violent black glare that first day… but the overwhelming sense of safety I felt in her presence stifled it. "You remember?" she asked, her angel's face grave.

"Yes." I was calm.

"And yet here you sit." There was a trace of disbelief in her voice; she raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, here I sit… because of you." I paused. "Because somehow you knew how to find me today… ?" I prompted. She pressed her lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, deciding again. Her eyes flashed down to my still somewhat full plate, and then back to me.

"You eat, I'll talk," she bargained. I quickly scooped up another ravioli and popped it in my mouth. "Then we change rolls" I nodded to acknowledge my agreement "It's harder than it should be, keeping track of you. You somehow manage to lose me. I have your scent memorized by heart and still it's hard to find you" She looked at me anxiously, and I realized I had frozen. I made myself swallow, then stabbed another ravioli and tossed it in. "I was keeping tabs on you, Jessica, and Angela, not carefully… like I said, only you could find trouble in Port Angels; maybe we should avoid coming back here; anyway, I notice when you took off on your own. But I couldn't be near enough without raising suspicions toward me and my car, I couldn't get out in plain daylight today. And since I knew you would have to turn around soon, I was just waiting for you, randomly searching through the conversations of people on the street and trying not to lose your scent, to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were exactly. I had no reason to be worried… but I was strangely anxious…" She was lost in thought, staring past me, seeing things I couldn't imagine. "I started to drive in circles, still… listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then…" She stopped, clenching her teeth together in sudden fury. She made an effort to calm herself.

"Then what?" I whispered. She continued to stare over my head.

"I heard what they were saying," she growled, her upper lip curling slightly back over her teeth. "And I could tell they were not lying about what they planned to do to you, sometimes people just brag but they were serious!" She suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, her hand covering her eyes. The movement was so swift it startled me. "It was very… hard, you can't imagine how hard, for me to simply take you away, and leave them… alive." Her voice was muffled by her arm. "I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them. Like I did on Sunday, when I thought you were dead" she admitted in a whisper. I sat quietly, dazed, my thoughts incoherent. My hands were folded in my lap, and I was leaning weakly against the back of the seat. She still had her face in her hand, and she was as still as if she'd been carved from the stone her skin resembled. Finally she looked up, her eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions. "Are you ready to go home?"she asked.

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, overly grateful that we had the hour long ride home together. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. The waiter appeared as if he'd been called. Or watching.

"How are we doing?" he asked Rosalie.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." Her voice was quiet, rougher, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to muddle him. She looked up, waiting.

"S-sure," he stuttered. "Here you go." He pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to her. There was a bill in her hand already. She slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to him.

"No change." She smiled. Then she stood up, and I scrambled awkwardly to my feet. He smiled invitingly at her again.

"You have a nice evening." She didn't look away from me as she thanked him, and I had to suppress a smile.

She walked close beside me to the door, still careful not to touch me. I still had questions regarding what she was, so far she had only answered for today's events. I sighed. Rosalie seemed to hear me, and she looked down curiously. I looked at the sidewalk, gathering my thoughts. She opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched her walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how graceful she was. I probably should have been used to that by now, but I wasn't. I had a feeling Rosalie wasn't the kind of person anyone just got used to. Once inside the car, she started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold, and I guessed the good weather was at an end. I was warm in her jacket, though, breathing in the scent of it when I thought she couldn't see. Rosalie pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.

"Now," she said significantly, "it's your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Heys guys! Hope you enjoyed this._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored__. _

_Also, t__hanks for the support and good wishes, it worked out! Yes! I have a job again! I start on Monday, so I offer you this longer chapter as an apology for future delays._

_R__emember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Healer**_

"Now," I said, "it's your turn."

"So now you eat while I talk?" she asked amused

"I already fed," I said shaking my head "but I do expect you to talk now"

She frowned and glanced back, then to the rearview mirror and then back again, finally settling on putting on her seat belt and looking forward before answering me.

"Fine, but I have three main questions I want you to answer and a favor to ask"

"What kind of deal is that? You agreed to switch rolls" I said mockingly

"You know you did not tell me the whole truth yet." She said firmly looking at the rear view mirror again. "and it's important you do this favor for me" I looked at the rear view mirror myself then and noticed that there was a car a few miles behind us.

"Okay then, ask away" I said now paying attention to the car behind us. Which seemed to keep up with my speed and turning whenever I did.

"Try to lose the car behind us. If you can't by the intersection in which we turn either to Forks or to Seattle, please head to Seattle."

"What? Why?" I asked now confirming that we were being followed and speeding away. But the driver behind us seemed adamant to catch up.

"Are you calm enough now?" she asked looking pointedly at me. I growled understanding that the one behind us was the same guy that tried to kill my mate. "Hey, we are fine okay? I won't let him harm us" she said.

"How did he survive?" I asked in low growl.

"The same way I did" She said simply. "I'll get to that, promise. Just lose him. If we reach Seattle and he is still on our tail, we'll have to go to a church or a chapel" then she seemed to think about it. "Er, can you enter those? You're not in danger if you approach that kind of places?" she asked worriedly.

I couldn't help but smile despite the situation. "So you have managed to solve the puzzle" I said "Don't worry, most of whatever you know about us is just a myth." I told her "I'd like to know however, how you reached this conclusion" I said looking at her. I was now heading for Seattle, going over a hundred miles an hour.

"Rose, please keep your eyes on the road!" said Bella urgently

"Relax, Bella." I rolled my eyes still looking at her.

"Are you trying to test my endurance?" she demanded.

"We're not going to crash." I tried to modulate my voice, and couldn't help the smirk on my lips

"Keep your eyes on the road!" She demanded again.

"I've never been in an accident, Bella…" I grinned. "Best reflexes ever."

"Well, I have, and invariably each time I have to move to another town!" she fumed. "Besides, if you turn us into a pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away."

"Probably," I agreed with a short, hard laugh. "But you can't?"

She sighed "Depends on the magnitude, but probably it would take me a few days to recover"

I decided then to humor her and keep my eyes front and at the rear view mirror. Apparently we had lost our tracker, for which I was grateful. "Happy?" I asked

"Almost. Let's make it to Seattle and then head back to Port Angels through another route, just in case"

"I'm still waiting for your explanation; you are still being vague Bella." She bit her lip. "I won't laugh or judge," I promised.

"I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me."

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I waited. I was looking on to the road but I kept glancing back at her, so I couldn't see her expression.

"Go ahead."

"I don't know how to start," I admitted.

"Why don't you finish with your questioning, then we can focus on you"

"It's only three questions, if you answer them truthfully"

"I will, I promise"

She smiled "How can you come out during the daytime?"

I chuckled a little and she frowned. "Told you. Myth. Churches, crucifixes, holy water, sunlight, even stakes and coffins" I said smirking.

"Still, why don't you or your family make appearances on sunny days?" she asked "And this does not count as my second question" she added seriously

"Well, the sun can't hurt us, but we can't go out in the sunlight, at least, not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime," I promised.

She thought about it for a moment. "So, just to make sure I understand. You don't burst into flames, right?"

"Not unless someone does set me, literally, on fire" I said smirking

"Good. It wouldn't do to have my girlfriend turn into ashes in the middle of a stroll on a sunny day, or whenever walking into Holy Ground" she said seriously

I'm sure if I was human I would have choked after hearing that. I had to make a conscious effort to keep driving around Seattle in order to head back.

"Girlfriend?" I asked wanting to make sure of what I heard

"Well, yeah. After I came to terms with what you said on Sunday, and what I really think and feel, it only seemed the natural thing" she said looking intently at me "Am I wrong?" she asked smiling.

I shook my head. "Just took me by surprise" I confessed "I like it though" I added quickly. She smiled and we kept in silence for a few minutes. "So, next question" I prompted her.

"Right. Er, what is the deal with your eyes?" She asked

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Your eyes change color. And you seem to be crankier whenever they are dark"

"I think you should rephrase your question," I sighed "the easiest way to explain it is to tell you that usually they change according to how long it's been that I fed. The darker they are, the hungrier I am" I said simply.

"So does it mean that you were, what? Hunting this past two days?" she asked trying to make sense.

"Yes… I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary."

"Because of the Sun?"

I shook my head no. "It's a easier to be around you and everyone else for that matter, when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave then?"

"It makes me… anxious… to be away from you." her eyes were gentle but intense when I told her that.

"Then why didn't you pick up the phone when I called you? Or why didn't you call me?" She sounded frustrated, almost angry.

"I didn't know how to face you after I killed a man." I said softly

"I told you Raoul is not dead"

"I know that know, though not sure how" I said softly "I did broke his neck, along with several bones of his" I said. She kept silent for a moment.

"I didn't like it. Not seeing you or hearing from you. It makes me anxious, too." She blushed when she confessed this to me. I glanced up, apprehensive, and saw that her expression was somewhat pained.

"Sorry" I mumbled, not knowing what else to say

"Why else do your eyes change color?" she asked looking intently at me. I stayed silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell her, I decided to do it, since she had already stated we were a couple, so she had to be warned about this.

"They can also get dark when I am angry or aroused. Once again, the darker they are the stronger I feel it" I said trying to assess her reaction.

"Ok, that does make sense" She simply said

"That the end of your questioning?" I asked a second later, hoping to get answers about herself now.

"Just one more. How did you know I was lying?" She asked "I mean, you said you always knew, but how?"

"That's it? That's your last question?" I asked truly confused.

"I want to know" she said

"You won't ask me what I eat or how old I am, or how dangerous I am when I need to feed?"

She shook her head "Obviously you feed from blood. I really don't care about your age, I already told you, I've dated older and younger people in my life. As for the danger, I think I made myself clear about that before, I don't think you represent a danger for myself"

"You certainly are something else" I said shaking my head. "Just to make sure you know though, my family and I don't feed on people, we only feed from animals. That is why our eyes are golden. Vampires who feed from humans, have red eyes"

"Thanks for clarifying to me that you are not dangerous." She said somewhat mockingly "Will you tell me now how you know when I, or someone else, lie?"

I smiled. "I am dangerous. The fact that we are good at controlling our thirst, does not mean we can always manage."

"Rose…if you are trying to scare me, it won't work" she warned me

"Some of us have special gifts. I can always tell if someone is telling the truth or if they think they are telling the truth. If someone lies to me and knows it's a lie, I feel a kind of tingling or something… not sure how to explain it, but my body tingles when I hear a lie"

"Kinda like the Buzz I think" she muttered.

"Buzz? Yes, I think it's some kind of buzz" I agreed to her statement. "So, you said you didn't come up with this on your own." I said, starting my questioning. I did want to get to the fact that both her and that stupid human who hurt her were alive, but I also wanted to know how she discovered the truth about myself.

"Yeah, I had help."

"What got you started… a book? A movie?" I probed.

"No… it was Saturday, at the beach." I risked another glance up at her face. "Tobias is staying at the Reservation for some studies he is making, he is obsessed about wolves" she continued. "He was told by one of the older Quileute kids there, about the legends." I watched her carefully. "Tobias and I went for a walk and he ended up telling those stories to me. He told me one…" she hesitated.

"Go on," I said.

"One about vampires." she was whispering now.

"And you immediately thought of me?" I asked still calm.

"No. He… mentioned your family." She said frowning, staring at the road. I was worried suddenly, worried about her being scared of me.

"Why?"

"Lauren said something about you… she was trying to provoke me. And the older boy from the tribe that told him about the legends, said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something different. So I got Tobias to tell me what he had learned," she admitted, hanging her head and sighing.

"What did you do then?" I asked after a minute.

She blushed "I spent the night training and learning some stuff from Tobias," she started "it almost felt like the time we lived together" she added in a whisper "and I thought about you all the while… At one spare time he gave me on his… er, lessons, I searched on the internet about related legends."

"And did that convince you?" I asked through greeted teeth, trying to get away from my mind the fact that she said she had lived with him.

"No. Nothing fit and everything seemed contradictory, even with Tobias' knowledge of magical creatures, as he calls them. But…" she stopped.

"What?" I snarled

"I decided it really didn't matter," she whispered.

"It didn't matter?" I asked now confused.

"No," She said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?"

"You're not a monster" she said firmly. "And no, I don't' care if you're not human." I stayed silent, still not understanding her.

"Are you human Bella?" I asked suddenly hit by a strange idea.

"As far as I know" she said chuckling "Does it matter?" she finally asked me

"Not really." I paused. "But I am curious."

"What are you curious about?"

"How is it possible that you are alive? I watched you die. Your heart stopped beating, and you were not breathing." I said with a frown on my face.

"It's a little tricky to explain. Can you promise me not to discuss this with anyone? Not even with your family?" she asked me

"I won't" I said, but I remembered my nosy brother "however, Edward has the ability to hear people's thoughts, so I don't think I can keep it from him" I said frowning even more.

"If he can hear people's thoughts, he might already know then" she said somberly crossing her arms over her chest

I shook my head "We don't know why, but his gift doesn't work with you. At all"

"Is that so?" she asked smirking

"Mhm-mh" I muttered while nodding. "But if you wish, I can ask him to keep my thoughts about this to himself, until you decide to share with my family"

She smiled at me "Let's just hope he agrees" she said. I smiled back and waited patiently for her to start her explanation. "I am an Immortal" she finally said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked not sure I had heard right.

"I am an Immortal. The only way to actually kill me, or my kind, is to behead us."

"Behead?" I asked remembering the scene in the alley. "You killed that woman?" I asked terrified by the fact that someone might try to cut off Bella's head.

"Yes" she said sharply "We are bound to a Game and we should follow the rules" she stated "You heard Raoul right? On Sunday? Regarding the challenge that was issued" she explained and I nodded. "We Immortals are to fight each other for the ultimate Prize, once a challenge is issued no outside interference is permitted"

"Prize?"

"It is said that it is ultimate knowledge and power. When only a few of us are left, we will feel an irresistible pull towards a far away land to fight for the Prize, because at the end, there can only be one of us."

"How do you know that someone else is an immortal like you?"

"You've already seen it" she simply said "We can feel when another Immortal is close. We don't have a way to know who it is until we reveal ourselves to the other"

"At the hospital with your friend Clara and at the parking lot with Tobias, and on Sunday at the buffette" I said softly just for confirmation

She nodded "We actually call it the Buzz. It is a defense mechanism. From what you said, I think the feeling is similar to you knowing when someone lies"

"Is it a family trait?"

"It is a genetic or blood thing, but not always related to your blood relatives. There are very few cases in which siblings or cousins end up having the seed of Immortality and becoming Immortals too. Since we can't have children of our own, it is still a mystery."

"Becoming? Were you turned?" I asked worried now

"No." she chuckled "Tobias did think he was turned when we first met." She mused "He was my First trainee you know? And I was what is known as his First teacher."

I growled at my stupidity now. All this time I had thought it had been something else what they meant by being each others' Firsts. I tried to focus again. "If not turned, then what do you mean by 'becoming' Immortals?"

We had already reached Forks, and I slowed down considerably. I did want to understand about this before we reached her home and we had to part ways.

"Without a Violent First Dead to trigger Immortality, each one of us would age, heal and die as other humans"

"Violent? How violent? What happened to you?"

"I think I'll tell you about that another time" she said somberly. I desperately wanted to know what had happened to her.

"Is that why you are here at Forks?" I asked, concern evident on my voice

She shook her head. "No, I've been in the Game for awhile now" she said smiling sadly

"What about Charlie? And Duncan? Your mother?"

She sighed "Charlie is my Watcher. Each Immortal is assigned a Watcher, whose sole job is to monitor, and record their activities. Most Immortals are unaware of their Watchers though. Duncan? Well, he is the closest thing I have to a father actually. He raised me since the moment I was borned, and when my Immortality was triggered, he trained me into the Game, even though I already knew about it, I just was not aware I might be part of it. As for my mother, she died a few days after I was borned; she made Duncan promise her to look after me."

"You were right" I said after a moment. "I'm definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive." I sighed.

"We still have much to cover" she said as I parked in front of her house. I could only nod. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she demanded.

"Yes… I have a paper due, too." She smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise." she considered that for a moment, then nodded. She pulled my jacket off, taking another whiff.

"You can keep it" I offered her.

"You sure?"

"I don't really need it, and you seem to have found a use for it" I said smiling

"Oh, right." She blushed.

I reached around the car to help Bella out, taking her by her hand, trying to prolong the moment. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she looked up to me too eagerly.

I smiled and leaned in to her. "I really will commit my life to make you happy, and now to make sure you are safe and sound from everything" I whispered approaching slowly to her, giving her time to back away if she decided so. Luckily for me she didn't and finally our lips met in a tender kiss.

She oddly tasted to what I associated with vanilla, cinnamon and maple. That made smile into the kiss. After a minute she gently pulled away, a smirk broad on our faces.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed.

"Tomorrow, then." I said climbing back into the car.

"Sleep well," she said.

"I don't sleep" I told her smiling.

"Ever?" She asked shocked.

"Not at all" she just stared at me "Sweet dreams Bella" I said and she walked into her home, with a tight hold on her coat. Once I saw she opened her front door, I drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Okay guys, one more chapter before starting on my new job. So I apologize in advance for future delays._

_OH, and sorry if I messed up with geography._

_Hope you enjoyed these chapters__, and that the Highlander elements were clarified at least a bit._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored__. _

_R__emember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Healer**_

I went back home, still processing all that Bella had revealed tonight and basking in the fact that my mate had accepted me regardless of the fact that I'm not human.

I was greeted by Edward by my car as soon as I parked. He had a worried look on his face.

"Mind coming with me for a brief hunt?" He asked

"Er, sure. Let's go" I said smiling to him.

We ran a great distance before he finally stopped running, and as always, it was quite the task trying to keep up with him.

"I'm glad that things seem to be working out with you and your mate" he said sincerely, but I knew he was about to ruin his heartfelt comment

"Yes, I am. And I'm sorry, but more than ever I think that she is a threat to our family and you cannot ask me not to tell them. You know they deserve to know"

"Edward, the problem here is that it is not my story to tell. I really would appreciate if you kept it to yourself. I'll work on talking her into telling at least Carslile"

I could see that Edward was debating with himself about this matter. Finally he nodded and with that I knew I he would not tell anyone about what Bella told me.

It was very hard all through the night, arguing with my family about what I was going to do regarding my relationship with Bella. I told them that we had talked about us, and that she knew what we were, without me telling her, statement which was confirmed by both Edward and Jasper.

I told them that she was fine, and that she proved to be a really smart, funny and strong woman, which I knew.

"How's her wound?" asked me Carslile "Is it healing alright?"

"She actually is fine. I was quite surprised. She is not even weak" I said smiling

Alice then interrupted my musings. "Well, you should prepare a picnic basket for her for your date on Saturday" she said "The weather will be great for an outing"

"Great as in our benefit? Or great as in sunny?" I asked curious about the smirk on her face.

"She'll enjoy it" she said "Come on, we have to pick up your clothing for the rest of the week." She said and headed to my wardrobe.

I followed her slightly annoyed. "I can dress myself and pick up my clothes on my own, thank you very much"

"Come on Rose, you do want to impress her right?"

"I don't need to" I snarled

"Oh, but you need to keep up. You'll have to at least give her a ride to school now"

"What? Why?"

"Duh! Because it's what people in a relationship do" She said putting her hands on her hips. "And don't even think of telling me that she could give you a ride too!" I looked at her still annoyed waiting for an explanation "First of all, she does not know where we live. Secondly, just picture both you and Bella getting to school on your BMW" I smiled smiling at that. "Now picture both of you arriving to school on Bella's truck" I chuckled slightly

"Okay, I get it. But please don't say anything to her about the truck. I like it and I know she likes it too. It has great potential once I finish adjustments"

I arrived next morning to Bella's house just as Charlie was leaving. He glanced curiously at me before waving and heading out, and I couldn't help but wonder what had Bella told him last night.

Bella's heart beat stuttered a few minutes later when she realized I was there. I smiled at her sight, and was pleased to see that she was wearing my jacket and her rain coat was secured on her hand.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" I asked opening the passenger door for her, amused by her expression.

"Yes, thank you," She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I see you're wearing the jacket. I'm glad, I don't want you to get sick or something." I told her once we were both inside.

"I'm not quite that delicate," She said.

"You better not be. After all you did survive being pierced from side to side with a sword." I said, still concerned about that. "Still, I rather not see you hurting, even if you're tougher than I originally thought" We drove through the fog-shrouded streets. Last night all the walls were down… almost all at least. I didn't know if we were still being as open today.

I glanced briefly at her, remembering that she did not like when my eyes were off the road while driving, which reminded me about what she said and once again of her friend Clara.

"What, no twenty questions today?" she asked me with a smirk on her face

"I don't want to bother you with them" I said.

"It bothers me more the fact that you don't ask. I know there's more you want to know and it is troubling you." She said placing her left hand on my right one.

"No, that's the problem. I do want to know, but only because I want to know everything about you, not because it actually matters." I said softly and she frowned "What?" I asked

"Well, it's just that it's the same with me. I do want to know you better but I don't think will accomplish that in just two days of honesty. A relationship needs time to strengthen."

I smirked at that "Good thing time is what we've got the most. Right?"

"Right" she said smiling now.

"Where's the rest of your family?" she asked.

"They took Edward's car, as we usually do." I shrugged as I parked next to the Volvo

I met her at the front of the car, staying very close to her side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and hold hands, but I was refraining myself, I didn't know exactly where we stood regarding PDAs at school or about our relationship at all. Sure, she said last night that she thought of me as her girlfriend, but none of us had spoken about where we stood when others came.

"Why do you have cars like that?" she asked me pointing to my convertible. "Shouldn't you be looking for privacy? There are quite few of us that spend in onstentious things."

"An indulgence," I admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast."

"Figures," she muttered under her breath.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. "Hey, Jessica," greeted Bella when we were a few feet away.

"Good morning, Jessica," I said politely.

"Er… hi." She shifted her curious eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig." She said giving Bella a meaningful look, and I suppressed a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Hey, I thought Edward was the mind reader!" she hissed.

"He is," I said, startled. Then understanding dawned on me. She was as unsure as I was regarding what we would tell people. "However, I don't need to be a mind reader to know she'll be waiting to ambush you in class." She groaned "So what are you going to tell her?"

"A little help?" she pleaded.

I shook my head, grinning wickedly. "I'll be listening to hear that myself." I turned and walked away. "I'll see you at lunch," I called over my shoulder. I guessed that this gives her the chance to decide for sure if she really wants to be with me.

The fog had almost dissolved by the end of the second hour, but the day was still dark with low, oppressing clouds. I smiled up at the sky and finally decided to skip my next class in order to be able to be near Bella's trig class to hear what she had to say.

"Tell me everything!" commanded Jessica as soon as Bella was there.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened last night?"

"She bought me dinner, and then she drove me home." I was a little disappointed to hear that. Even when it was not a lie, she made it sound as if it was nothing.

"Was it a date, did you tell her to meet you there?" Asked Jessica

"No, I was very surprised to see her there." Which was truth

"But she picked you up for school today?" probed Jessica.

"Yes, that was a surprise, too." Explained Bella.

"So are you going out again?"

"She offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because she thinks the truck isn't up to it, does that count?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, yes."

"Wait!" Interrupted Jessica. "Did you finally kissed? You almost did on Sunday right?"

"Yes," mumbled Bella shyly after a few long seconds.

"Yes you kissed her?"

"No." she paused "She kissed me" and I could hear the smirk on her voice.

"So, you are dating now. Right?"

"I claimed her to be my girlfriend and she did not mind. She was surprised but pleased. So yeah, I believe we are dating."

"Please, Bella," begged Jessica "Give me some details."

"Well… okay, I've got one. You should have seen the hostess and later on the waiter flirting with Rose, it was over the top. But she didn't pay any attention to them at all."

"Was this before or after your claim?"

"Before"

"That's a good sign," said Jessica "Was she pretty?" I searched for a memory of the hostess and I had to say that she was indeed pretty, but nothing compared to my Bella.

"Very" answered Bella

"Even better. This means Rosalie does like you."

"I'd like to think so, though I'm aiming for more than like" said Bella sighing

"She's so… intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to her." Said Jessica. "and she is unbelievably gorgeous. If I was into girls like you, I would be drooling over her too" she admitted

"There's a lot more to her than that." Said Bella with confidence

"Really? Like what?" curiously asked Jessica.

"I can't explain it right… but she's even more unbelievable behind the face." Started Bella. "You all know the Ice Queen. But she is kind, and funny and sensible and caring. She is an amazing being"

"You don't just like her. You love her, don't you?" asked Jessica softly

"Yes," said Bella without hesitation "I do, so much that I can barely contain the emotions whenever she is around," she whispered back.

Bella then sighed and decided to change the focus from her to Jessica and Mike. I was beyond myself knowing what I had heard from Bella, and more so because she knew I would be listening and she did not lie at all, not once during Jessica's inquisition. So I headed for my next class with a huge grin on my face.

When the bell rang for lunch I was already outside Bella's classroom and I was able to hear Jessica questioning Bella about lunch arrangements.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed.

"I don't think so." Answered Bella stopping by my side at the door.

Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed. "See you later, Bella." Her voice was thick with implications.

"Hello." I greeted Bella, still with the stupid grin on my face.

"Hi." She simply said, smiling up to me.

Walking with Bella through the crowded lunchtime rush was an interesting experience, everyone stared as always, but for once, I didn't mind, I was actually glad about it, I wanted everyone to know that Bella was taken and so was I, so I hastily took her hand in mind and I interlaced our fingers together, leading her to the Cafeteria, where I had to let go in order to fill a tray with food.

"What are you doing?" she objected. "You're not getting all that for me?" I shook my head, stepping forward to buy the food.

"Half is for me, of course." she raised one eyebrow.

I smiled to her and led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. "Take whatever you want," I said pushing the tray toward Bella.

"I'm curious," she said as she picked up an apple, turning it around in her hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." I grimaced, shaking my head as I lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. "If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" I asked her.

"I did once… on a dare," she admitted. "It wasn't so bad."

I laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised." I looked over Bella's shoulder hearing Jessica filling in Angela on what she had learned today. "Jessica's catching Angela up and both are analyzing everything I do, they'll break it down for you later." I pushed the rest of the pizza toward her. Bella put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, looking away. "So the hostess was pretty, was she?" I asked casually.

"You really didn't notice?" she asked amused

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind." I whispered "Something you said to Jessica… well, it bothers me."

"I'm not surprised. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," she said in a defeated tone.

"I warned you I would be listening."

"You did," she agreed, but her voice was still rough. "Though in part I was hoping you didn't"

"Why didn't you say so then?" I asked confused. "I would have refrained from eavesdropping"

"Because part of me also wanted you to listen" she finally said. "I bet I know what bothered you"

"I bet you'd lose"

"So it does not bother you what I last said to Jessica, when she asked about what I feel?" she asked, hope on her voice

"Well, yes it is." And a veil of sadness covered her eyes "You aren't precisely right, though." I said reaching for her hand "It's not what you said, is that you did not tell me that. You told her that to Jessica, and officially I shouldn't know that. Therefore, you have not told me yet how you feel" She glanced up and looked me in the eye

"That's quite a distinction." She stated with a mild smile on her face

"If it's any consolation" I continued "I feel exactly the same"

"You're doing it again," she muttered.

"What?" I asked truly confused

"Dazzling me," she admitted

"Oh." I frowned. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault," she sighed. "You can't help it." She said tracing soft pattern on the palm of my hand.

"I have another question for you." I asked, remembering about what Alice told me.

"Shoot."

"I know that you going to Seattle this Saturday, was just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers, myself included" she made a weird face at that.

"You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," she grunted. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without help of Edward, he was trying to be amusing, I just really wanted to watch your face," I chuckled, "After all, I asked you, and still turned me down"

"Oh, so that was only for revenge?"

"Obviously." I smirked "But you never told me, are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

"I'm open to alternatives," she allowed. "But I do have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Can I drive?"

I frowned. "Why?"

"Well, mostly because your driving frightens me."

"Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving."

"Well, I am worried about that. I told you, I've been in more than one car accident, and it's never nice. You driving as fast as you do, is something that will take time to get used to"

I rolled my eyes. "And still you came to school with me today"

"How could I say no to an offer to spend time with you?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Will you tell Charlie you're spending the day with me?"

"With Charlie, less is always more." She said lowering her voice "He already knows too much about my life" she shook her head "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to."

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" she asked clearly excited by the idea of unraveling another of the unknowns.

"Yes." I said "That is if you don't mind spending quality time alone with me"

"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you."

I smiled "You should tell Charlie, though. Or at least Duncan."

"Why in the world would I do that?" she asked fiercely

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back."

She gulped loudly, then she composed herself and spoke aloud "I think I'll take my chances."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Hey guys, finally an update, isn't it great? I know it's short, but better this than nothing right?_

_I might update again this week, on Friday, but no solid promises there, since it's an official Holiday here, I might not get up after all.__._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored__. _

_R__emember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bella**__** McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella<strong>__** McLeod**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Healer**_

The rest of the day went by in a blur for me. I didn't pay attention at all to anything around me but her, which was totally not in like me, I was always aware of my surroundings. I was barely aware during Biology that Mr. Banner had decided to project a film about cellular reproduction, but as soon as the lights went off, Bella was everything I could focus on.

I was stunned by the unexpected energy that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of her than I already was. A strong impulse to reach over and touch her, to stroke her face in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists. I was losing my mind.

My eyes, of their own accord, flickered to her. I smiled sheepishly as I realized her posture was identical to mine, fists clenched under her arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at me. I grinned when she caught up to the same fact and at the same time we both uncrossed our arms and reached for each other hand. We met halfway and I interlaced our fingers, smiling when she gently squeezed my hand in hers in a silent gesture of content and agreement.

It was absolutely ridiculous that I felt dizzy, but I did. She just had that reaction on me and I couldn't help but wonder what had her live been like so far. How many of her kind had she defeated, how many did she know and considered friends, or allies. How had she met Clara? How many accidents had she been involved in? How many times had she died?

The hour seemed very long. I couldn't concentrate on the movie, I tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the energy I felt between Bella and myself, and the fact that I really wanted to know more about her past didn't let me.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on at the end of class, and stood up, still holding Bella's hand in mine, which earned a chuckle from beside me.

"Well, that was interesting," she murmured.

"Umm," was all I was able to respond.

"Will you escort me to gym?"

"Sure. Shall we?" I asked, leading her to Gym.

We walked in silence, still holding hands. I paused at the door; I turned to say goodbye. Her face startled me, her expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful. My goodbye stuck in my throat when she raised her hand and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with her fingertips. She let go of my hand and then turned without a word striding quickly away from me.

I headed to my last class, but once again I couldn't focus. I found myself thinking about my mate and just missing her proximity. As soon as class was over I hurried toward gym in to wait for Bella to come out.

I was waiting, leaning casually against the side of the gym, when she did come out. Her breathtaking face looked untroubled now. As she walked to my side, I felt a peculiar sense of relief.

"Hi," I breathed, smiling hugely.

"Hello." Her answering smile was brilliant.

"How was Gym?"

"The usual" she smirked "though Mike has an interesting theory about you"

"Really?" Now I was intrigued. I shifted my focus slightly, looking over her shoulder and glanced to see Mike's back as he walked away. "What?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you later"

I eyed her but nodded in agreement and lead the way to my car. We had to stop a few steps away, a crowd of people, all boys, were surrounding it.

Edward and Alice approached us ready to climb to the Volvo that was parked right beside my M3.

"Luxurious," muttered Edward.

"I should have told you" said Alice smirking, which lead me to believe that she had not say anything at all on purpose

I sighed and headed to my convertible and opened the passenger door for Bella to climb in. One of the kids asked me which model it was.

"An M3." I answered briskly.

"I didn't know you were into cars Hale"

"Just once in a while" I said as got in and started the engine

"You can't blame them you know" said Bella once we were getting out of the parking lot.

I sighed "I suppose you're right. I sometimes forget"

"Are you angry?" she asked

I looked at her confused "What would make you think that?"

"I was expecting your questions today, I guess"

"Oh" I glanced briefly at her and she had a sad expression on her face which made me hurt "I do have questions Bella, I just didn't want to overwhelm you with them. And to be honest, I am expecting more questions from you too"

"What a pair we make uh?" she asked

"Yeah" I smiled "How about you tell me about Newton's theory?"

"Let me ask you something before I do that, because of what he said. Is it alright?" She asked timidly

"Shoot"

"When you feed, you hunt right?" she asked. I nodded. "Will I get to see that?"

"Absolutely not" I said firmly

"Why?" I didn't answer right away and Bella just looked pointedly at me. "I'm not afraid of you Rose. I thought we had made that clear" I sighed

"The problem is that I am afraid" I said defeated. She was about to say something when I cut her short "When we feed, we give ourselves over to our senses… especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…" I stopped to collect my thoughts "I don't want to hurt you, and with your alluring blood, I'm not sure I could contain myself"

"That's a moot point you know" she said certain

"It's not"

"It is Rose. You already proved to be able to control your instinct around my blood. Remember? When Raoul pierced through my body." A growl built inside me and I could not stop it before it reached Bella's ears. "See. You know it as well as I do." She concluded

We kept in silence for a few minutes. I knew deep down she was right about me being able to control myself. My instinct to protect my mate would overpower any other instinct.

"Are you angry?" she asked carefully when we reached her home.

"Definitely." I sighed.

"With me?"

"No. With me actually. You are very important to me Bella. And the truth is that even when I could never hurt you on purpose, I'm not ready to let you see the monster I really am"

"You're not a monster. But I'll respect your privacy regarding your feeding. Deal?"

"Maybe… if you do tell me now what Newton said to make you think of that."

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about that," she said smiling. "He doesn't like the fact that we are an item now"

"Figures" I growled "Newton likes you. But if he tries anything I might forget he is human and picture him as an elk"

"No need to do that." Bella said calmly. "He won't hit on me or try anything weird. So don't worry about him. However what he said when I asked him to mind his own business is what got me thinking" She smiled and got out of the car, heading toward her house.

I opened the door and followed her, the arctic draft that burst into the car helped clear my head. As soon as we reached the porch I grabbed her hand and stopped her from opening the front door.

"Will you tell what Newton said?" I pleaded looking into her eyes.

Bella smiled and in a second she was kissing me softly. I smiled into her lips and held her tightly. I had to hold myself from deepening the kiss, because that would certainly lead to something else. When Bella retreated for breath she was still smiling.

"Mike's right" she said and I looked at her totally confused by that. She turned around and opened the door to her house. I growled and she just smiled broadly. "Don't be like that" she teased me "He said you look me as if I were food. As if you were just about to devour me at any moment"

I froze at that. I did not think I was being that obvious to human eyes. I looked down, worried that my mate would reconsider our relationship "Sorry" I muttered

"Don't be" she said cupping my cheek. "I do love you. It's good to know you don't only love me, but that you also want me" she let go and stepped inside her home. "Oh, Rose?" she called back. See leaned on the doorframe with a faint smile on her lips.

"Yes?"

"Brace yourself, tomorrow it's my turn."

"Your turn to what?" She smiled wider.

"Ask the questions. You did not take the chance I gave you today so…" And then she closed the door and was gone.

I smiled as I walked to my car. It was clear she wasn't planning on leaving me tomorrow, if nothing else.

I spent the night planning my course of action for Saturday with Alice's and Esme's help. Esme would help me preparing the food that I would present to my mate and I finally conceded to Alice that she could dress me up, however, that was it. I would choose where to take her.

Edward kept mostly quiet even when asked for his opinion. I was thankful for that, since I had not approached the subject with Bella yet. Jasper and Carslile were worried, but both of them, seemed to be content with my happiness.

Next morning I headed to Bella's home again. Like yesterday, I parked in front the Swan's residence as Chief Swan was leaving. I waited in the car, not daring to be too obvious about watching Bella as she shut the door of her home behind her.

She walked to the car, pausing before opening the door and stepping in. She was smiling, relaxed and, as usual, perfect and beautiful.

"Good morning." I greeted. "How are you today?" My eyes roamed over her face noticing that she had bags under her eyes.

"Good, thank you." She simply said.

"You look tired." I pointed out as I started up the engine

"I couldn't sleep much," she confessed, swinging her hair around her shoulder "Tobias came by."

"Did he?" I growled

"He's leaving tomorrow. He decided to go back, even when both Duncan and I disagree. But it's his choice after all" She explained

I frowned "Why don't you want him to go back?"

"It's not safe"

"Why?"

"Nuh uh" she said looking at me "You lost your chance. I'm asking the questions."

"Oh. What do you want to know?" My forehead creased. I couldn't imagine anything about me, aside the obvious vampire thing, that could be in any way interesting to her.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked, her face grave. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked amused "That's what you want to know?"

"Yes" she said flatly "we did not properly use our time under the rain last time to get to know each other's favorites. So I'm taking matters into my hands"

I sighed and thought about that "It changes from time to time. A few weeks ago it was red."

"What's your favorite color now then?" She was still solemn.

"Probably brown." I said, thinking about her eyes and her hair.

"Brown?" she asked skeptically.

I thought about it before answering "Sure. Brown is warm. I miss brown. I can't go to warm places because of what we are, so I do miss it" I complained. I looked briefly at her and I could see it there "But I think brown has found me" I said smiling.

"You're right," she said smiling back. She reached over, swiftly, to briefly caress my cheek. We were at the school by now so I turned back to look out through the windshield in order to pull into a parking space. "What music is in your CD player right now?" she asked, her face contorted into a small smirk

"I've been listening in an endless loop to Isabelle Pierre. And for that I blame you." I chuckled with my confession. I had been listening "Evangeline" more often than not since I learnt that she liked that song too. I flipped open a compartment under the car's CD player, pulled out one of the CDs that were jammed into the small space, and handed it to her

"You too uh?" She raised an eyebrow examining the familiar cover art.

I nodded "I think Edward is already annoyed about Evangeline, I keep humming it my mind too"

"Whose problem is it?" she asked smirking while we walked to her English class.

When I met again for lunch, she questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence. Movies I'd liked and hated, places I'd been and few places I wanted to go, and books… endlessly books.

She was truly fascinated by the books I liked and made me promise to lend her my favorite, which she hadn't read yet. And she was quite amused about me liking cars and mechanics.

"You'll have to help me with the truck then" she stated "It's a jewel and needs to be taken care of. Then I'll see how good you are with cars" she concluded smirking

I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much… last time had to be when I was still human. At some point I was certain I must be boring her, but the absolute absorption of her face, and her strange stream of questions, compelled me to continue.

Mostly her questions were easy, and safe. She never once asked me how old I was, how I had been turned, or about my human life at all. She was truly interested in knowing me, for whom and what I am now and that made me smile.

Suddenly, she burst laughing out loud. And everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at her with confusion and awe on their faces, myself included.

"What?" I asked warily

"It's just that something just clicked on my mind now" She said still laughing. After a few minutes, of her still chuckling she looked up and met my confused gaze "Emmett… Nintendo… already 'grown up'… new meaning… Mario Bross" she said between laughs trying to catch her breath.

I could hear then Emmett snickering from our usual table, and I glanced up to see my siblings chuckling slightly surely remembering what Bella now understood about Emmett and his first Nintendo. So I laughed too.

"Yup" I finally said. "Definitely a new meaning"

We finally stood up and headed to Biology.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" she fired off.

I curiously eyed her. "Like real flowers? Or in the sense of tulips and roses as you do?" I asked amused.

"In that sense, I do believe you are like me Rose, or else we would not be a couple, right?" She asked looking intently at my eyes.

Bella had continued with her quizzing up until Mr. Banner entered the room, dragging the audiovisual frame again. As the teacher approached the light switch, I leaned forward on the table, resting my chin on my folded arms. I didn't look at the movie though, my focus was once again on her face. She sighed in relief when Mr. Banner turned the lights on, finally glancing at me; I rose in silence and then stood still, waiting for her.

We walked toward the gym in silence, like yesterday. And, also like yesterday, she touched my face wordlessly before she turned and walked away.

Last hour passed quickly and I headed to Gym to wait for Bella to be ready to leave. Eventually she made it out the door, and I felt the same relief when I saw her walking toward me, a wide smile automatically spreading across my face.

She smiled too before launching into more examination. Her questions were different now, though, not as easily answered. She wanted to know how my senses worked now, insisting on descriptions of anything she wasn't familiar with.

We sat in front of Charlie's house for hours, as the sky darkened and rain plummeted around us in a sudden deluge. I tried to describe impossible things like the scent of an elk being different to one of a bear, and definitely different than humans. How when it rained it was easier to catch our prey. How accurate our sight was. And generally, what made us what we were, but then again, never did she ask how I was turned, what it takes for that, or when did I become a vampire.

I found myself using my hands as I tried to describe everything to her. Her quiet, probing questions kept me talking freely, forgetting, in the dim light of the storm, to be worried about what we both really were.

Finally, when I had finished detailing my room at home, she paused instead of responding with another question, quietly looking around.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"Not even close… but we have company." She said taking hold of her coat and heading out into the rain, toward the woods behind her home.

"Bella!" I called out after her following closely.

"Promise me something" She asked me still looking around. I assume she was trying to find the source of her Buzzing. "Do not interfere" she demanded. I was about to argue but she sternly looked at me and the look on her face made me shut up "It is one of the rules. No outside interference is allowed." She said setting her eyes on the nearby path. I could hear heavy footsteps approaching in the rain. "Promise!" Demanded Bella again.

I nodded when I noticed someone coming out through that path. "I promise. But please be safe" I said looking at her again. She smiled and nodded. Focusing again on the figure that had come from the forest.

I could see by Bella's posture that she had not recognized this man. He looked around 30 and like Bella was wearing a long rain coat, however was already gasping a samurai sword on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: If any of you is from Mexico, well, you do know how it can get… so good news for you all my faithful readers! Tequila was not that much last night! So I got up early in the morning and started typing before the parade started, which explains the update. _

_Hope you all liked it._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored__. _

_R__emember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my__ first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I __do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own __the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Healer**_

They advanced till they were close together. The man decided to speak then.

"My name's Armand Tarcone, and I see you are ready. However as the rules dictate, I officially challenge you to a duel"

Bella sighed "What is it with you people. I spend months without contact and suddenly here I am, in the middle of nowhere with uninvited visitors every other week" she muttered under her breath, so low that even with my vampire senses it was hard for me to catch it through the rain. Then she glanced up and finally faced the man. "I am Isabella McLeod, of clan McLeod." she said taking hold of her sword which had been concealed beneath her raincoat.

Next moment, the two swords flashed in the rain. For a second the clash was the only thing that I could hear but it was immediately drowned because both of them lounged again against each other. Their heart beats raised as well as the force of the storm.

I watched as Armand reeled back a whole pace and a half, Bella following him in her attack. Then Armand began to make use of his height and weight. Bella was taking

some dreadful knocks. They parted at the same time, I guessed it was to catch their breath since both of them were panting.

I fought against myself every second that this lasted, I wanted so badly to get between her and Armand, take her in my arms and bring her to safety, but I had made a promise and this was important for her.

An instant later they were battling again. Circling round and round, testing each other's defenses. I gasped when Bella was pricked in the arm. The smell of her blood was dimly covered by rain and sweat, but not much, since her heart beat had been plummeting her blood all through her body at an incredible pace.

Bella had a scowl on her face but her movements seemed to be teasing and almost playing with Armand now, keeping out of range, shifting her ground, making the enemy work.

However Armand managed to land a blow at last that made Bella slip sideways, and fell on one knee. Armand was on top of Bella ready to land the final blow. The growl on my chest rose above the noise of the storm and out of the blue Bella grabbed Armand's arm as it came down and was up once again.

Armand looked angry, but I couldn't care less about him, all that matter was that my mate was safe, and that if it came that close again, I would certainly break my promise to not interfere.

A flurry of blows followed as fast and hard that it seemed impossible for either not to be killed. Both were now not only panting, but bleeding too. As the duel continued the rain almost died away. It was most horrible and most magnificent too. Armand was down now and Bella took of his head in a swift blow.

She was out of breath and knelt down at the time a thunderstorm began. Lighting bolts were hitting Bella hard and I could see her gasping in pain and tightening the hold on her sword. The lighting bolts did not let me come near her and reach for her. It was as if nature was preventing me from coming to Bella's aid. It took me by surprise to realize that Bella was getting aroused, I could smell it and then, as the lighting stopped, Bella moaned out in pleasure.

I rushed over to her and hold her on my arms. She was sweating and shaking, but she smiled to me.

"Thanks for… not interfering" she gasped trying to catch her breath

"What was that?" I asked concerned, lifting her in my arms and heading toward her house again.

"You just… witnessed a Quicky" she said grinning

"Quicky?" I asked remembering the offer that Clara had made to her when I left after dropping by the keys of her truck

"When an Immortal is beheaded, there is a powerful energy release from their body" She explained when I placed her down in front of her door "That is called a 'Quickening', which is the receiving of all the power and knowledge another Immortal has obtained through life"

"So that happens when you…?" I glanced toward the woods

She nodded "Charlie will not be pleased that there's a body on the back" she muttered

"Does it hurt?" I asked concerned for her but clearly relieved by the fact that she looked better now

"The Quicky?" she asked looking at me, when I nodded she mischievously grinned. "Well, it IS a Quicky"

"I think you already established how it is called Bella" I said to her while placing a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Just like Tobias" she whispered

I growled again. "Did Tobias hurt you?" I demanded

"What?" she asked surprised "No, no." she said after a moment "It's just that when Tobias witnessed a duel I had and the result, he asked me just the same." She smirked "and just like you, he did not understand"

"What is there to understand?" I said trying to calm down

Her grinned broadened and she opened the door to her home "Rose" she said "It is like receiving a massive orgasm" And with that, she went inside, leaving the door open behind her.

I smiled and shook my head, I was not about to refuse an invitation like this right? I stepped into her house and closed the door behind me

"So is it my turn to ask the questions then?" I asked following her to the kitchen, where she was pouring herself a glass of milk. "I have a lot of them now" I pointed out

"Of course not!" Her face was teasingly outraged. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"

"What more is there?"

"You'll find out." She stated smirking, while she extended her hand for me to reach.

I was about to take her hand in mine when my senses picked up the scent of mutt coming to this location. I stiffened and my hand froze mid air. "Not good," I muttered.

"What is it?" She asked surprised

I glanced at her for a brief second. "A complication," I said glumly. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning though" Then I headed to the door and then to my car. Bella right behind me.

The flash of headlights through the rain could be seen as a dark car pulled up to the curb just a few feet away, facing us.

"Charlie's around the corner," I informed her, staring through the downpour at the other vehicle. I hopped in my car at once, despite Bella's confusion and curiosity. The rain was building up again. "You want to come to school tomorrow?" she looked at me confused "You said Tobias leaves tomorrow. I am curious to know if you'll come to school or if you'll spend the day with him" I said as nonchalantly as possible

She smiled. "He leaves at night. So I'll be waiting for my ride to school"

I smiled back, then I revved the engine, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. Bella was out of my sight within seconds. I was however, able to watch one of the Quileute kids from the reservation approaching Bella just as I left and Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Hey guys, this is a short chapter, I know. But it was quite hard to accomplish, I hope you liked the duel. _

_No promises to when the next update might be,__ because I used the long weekend to work on this, so I certainly pray for you to be patient._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored. _

_Remember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Healer**_

As I drove back home I couldn't help but wonder what were the mutts up to. At least they didn't know about Bella being Immortal, I really dread to think about what they would do to her if they knew, though a small part of me couldn't help to wonder how would they call her… It's obvious that she was not a threat to the tribe or to humans in general, though we weren't either; she was not a shapeshifter like the mutts, and she was not as strong as them or us, but she could live as long as we could roam the earth, provided the fact that she could keep her head on her shoulders.

The thought of Bella being beheaded and the danger she had faced this evening made my venom boil, that Game was stupid and I certainly wanted to take her away and make sure she never faced another Immortal ever again, however I knew deep down she would not withdraw, if she wanted to she would be living with the nuns or the Quileuttes like her friend Tobias, at that image a growl left my lips and made me realize I was already home.

Alice was the first by my side.

"Did you fight again?" she asked incredously

"No, WE didn't" I snarled out

"Rosalie, calm down. Why are you so angry?" asked Jasper looking between Edward and myself

"You should tell them" Said Edwad accusingly

"What's this about sweetie?" asked Esme concerned about this.

I tried to calm down being thankfull once again for Jasper's gift, which he was obviously using on the family. I took a few unnecessary breaths in trying to control myself while thinking out to Edward that I couldn't betray her, she was my mate and I would stand by her no matter what.

"So what now? You rather put the family in danger…" he said with such hatred that I had to cut him out

"Than her? YES Edward! I would rather all of us die in hands of the Volturi than she having a single scratch on her body!"

"What happened?" asked Esme "Is Bella's wound not healing?" she added concerned

"She is fine" I snarled turning to leave

"They were attacked again" Said Edward to my family

"You have no right to do this" I told hm in a low voice. I launched at him and tossed him into the woods. As soon as I reached him, I grabbed him by his throat "Stay out of this Eddie!" I threatened him.

"Rosalie, please let go of my mate" Asked me Jasper through greeted teeth.

"Make sure he keeps my thoughts to himself until Bella is ready to face the family" I snarled out while tossing Edward to the ground and turning around and hopping into my car again.

I kept driving all through the night. Pondering everything that had happened. I cursed Edward. I cursed Clara. I cursed swords. I cursed Tyler. I cursed the stupid Game. I cursed Immortals. And yet I couldn't bring myself to curse Bella. After several hours I remembered she was not at fault here. She didn't control the Game, she did not control other Immortals, she did not control her Immortality. Grudgingly I admitted Edward was right, I should tell my family but I needed to speak with Bella about this first, and with all the questioning coming from her, I had not brought that up yet. So grudgingly I admitted it was my fault what had happened with Edward at home. I drove back and arrived a little before dawn.

"_I'll ask her on our date tomorrow Edward, just keep everything to yourself_" I thought while crossing the door. I could hear my family gathered on the living room.

As soon as I reached them I noticed Edward barely nod for which I was relieved.

"Care to tell me your side of the story Rosalie?" Asked Carslile in a stern voice.

"Not really" I said dismissively and turned to leave to my room

"Freeze" said Carslile in a tone which was impossible to disobey him. "That was not a suggestion" he said

I turned to face him again and look him in the eye. I don't know how long we stared at each other but I finally sighed.

"I came home in a foul mood because the mutts interrupted my time with Bella yesterday." I told him "We were doing fine" I said to Edward "until Billy Black and his son arrived to Bella's home"

"Edward said you were attacked" was Esme's response

"Edward just saw a mess in my head. I couldn't tell heads from tails in the mood I was, much less Eddie, right?" I said looking directly to Edward again

He nodded and I turned to face Carslile again

"Still, that was no way to treat your brother" continued Esme

"Your mother is right" started Carslile "Therefore you are grounded"

Emmet chuckled earning a glare from Carslile and myself and a smack on the head by Alice.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said after a second

"I'm serious. Until further notice you can't drive any car unless it's an emergency. Also, I want you on voluntary service at the hospital for a week during the evenings. I expect Bella to be at her home on Saturday before dinner time and…"

"What!" Exclaimed both Esme and Alice, which surprised me to no end.

"I'm not kidding" said Carslile firmly

"But we've been planning this for them" pouted Alice

"At least his not making her cancel her date" said Emmett

"Which I should, considering apparently she has not complete control of her emotions yet" said Carslile, turning back to face me again "Tomorrow you should go hunting" he said and left the room. Esme following close behind him.

'_Well, this could have been much worse'_ I thought to myself. Hearing Edward chuckling while starting to play a tune on the piano.

"Guess I'll be walking for a while then" I told Alice. Who smirked at me.

"Or… you could use Bella's truck."

"What happened to 'picture yourself and Bella arriving to school in that'?"

"Let's pick out your outfit for the next few days" She simply said.

By the time morning came I was ready to leave for Bella's house, but Carslile caught up to me as he was leaving too.

"Hop up. I'll give you a ride to Chief's house" he said opening the passenger seat door of his car for me. I smiled at him accepting his offer. After a few minutes into the road he continued. "We are just worried" he said looking at me "Bella was severely injured and we all understand what it's like the need to protect your mate Rosalie, but you have got to be careful"

"I know" I said

"Even when she knows about us, does not mean she is safe around us, okay?" he said then

"Is this about her or about our coven?" I asked him not bothering to call our unit a family at the moment.

He flinched "Both" he finally said

"She won't expose us and I will not let anything happen to her" I said as we reached Bella's home.

I smiled when I climbed down the car because I could instantly hear Bella whistling around the kitchen.

I walked to the porch and heard Bella's and Charlie's conversation.

"You're cheerful this morning," he commented.

"It's Friday." She replied hurriedly.

I rang the bell then and I could hear footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal Bella in front of me then.

"Hi" I said

She smiled at me. "You're earlier today"

I tilted my head towards Carslile who was still parked at the other side of the road. "Got grounded. Can't drive indefinitely" I confessed sheepishly.

"Oh" she said. A glimmer of disappointment on her face, then worry invaded her. "Are you alright? Were you in an accident?"

I shook my head. I was about to open my mouth when Charlie came out ready to leave for the station.

"Morning Rosalie" he said cheerfully "What? No fancy car today?" he asked glancing around and spotting Carslile parked a few meters ahead. "Something wrong?" he asked concerned then.

I shook my head. "No chief. Dad just thought it would be appropriate if Bella got to use her truck once in a while" I said smiling sweetly to him.

"Oh. How nice of him" muttered Charlie waving to Carslile who waved back.

"See you at home right after school" Said Carslile starting the engine and heading off. Charlie following suite on his cruiser.

"Well?" Bella asked turning to me

"What?" I asked confused at her scowl

"Do you really expect me to give you a ride to school without a proper hello?" she asked still scowling but with a tinge of humor on her voice, which made me smile.

"Sorry" I said leaning down and brushing my lips to hers. "Morning love" I said when she opened her eyes.

"Now that's more like it" she said turning around and grabbing her raincoat and the keys to her truck. "Want to drive my baby?" she asked handing me the keys which I had to refuse.

"Told you. Grounded"

"Really? Rose, you do realize that it's stupid for a vampire to be grounded right?" she said climbing to the truck and opening the passenger seat for me.

"Well, Carslile is my father. He created me and he has taken care of my well being since then" I said closing the door once inside.

"And how is he going to know you drove?"

"My siblings at school, mainly Edward"

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Curious this happened now"

"Why?"

"Buckle up" she said before starting the engine. I complied with a smile on my face. "Last night Billy Black asked me if there was something wrong with the truck because he heard I had not used it" she said smirking "Does your punishment has anything to do with that?"

I growled at the mention of the Quileutte. She looked at me confused by my reaction, which I couldn't blame her for. "No. Not directly anyway" I finally said

"Directly…hmm, so indirectly it does" She said smiling but keeping her eyes on the road. "Why are you grounded then? And what are the terms and conditions of your punishment?"

I sighed. "I was in a foul mood when I arrived home because of everything. You were in danger yesterday and you made me promise not to interfere, which let me tell you I will never ever promise again, it was dreadful" I said shaking with emotion

"I know it was" she said softly placing her right hand on my thigh. "But you have to understand that you can't interfere. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to interfere for Duncan, and Clara… but it's the rules, we abide by the rules of the Game" she said removing her hand to continue driving us to school.

"Not all of you do" I said somberly remembering Raoul and what Bella said about him. He did not abide by the rules "Why do you have to if not all your kind do?" I asked her pleadingly

"Because our honor is what has saved us and at the end all we McLeod's have. We are people of honor" she said and we fell in silence for a couple of minutes before she decided to speak again. "However I still don't understand how being in a bad mood got you grounded Rose"

I smiled at her, even when she wasn't looking at me but straight ahead. "I got into a fight with Edward because of that and his stupid mind reading"

"Uh?" she asked confused, then something clicked on her mind "Oh! Things got ugly then?" she asked parking at school.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"But you're alright?" she asked concerned. I nodded in confirmation and hopped out of the truck. She walked to me after closing the truck and took my hand in hers. "Does this punishment of yours, prevents us from seeing each other tomorrow?"

"No, though it does limit our time together for the next coming days. At least a week" She looked curiously at me waiting for me to elaborate. I explained her in what exactly consisted my sentence.

"It's not that bad" she finally said "Your eyes are darker today so you'll get to feed to your heart's content today while I spend the evening with Tobias" I growled at that. "Hey!" she said sternly looking at me "no more growling at Tobias. He's a good man and JUST a friend. Remember?" I sighed

"I know. Can't help it though" I told her in front of her classroom. "Seat with me at lunch?"

"As if you really needed to ask" she said pecking my lips.

I headed to my classes but barely paid attention to the lessons. Somewhy I was really anxious when I was not around Bella, so when the bell rang signaling it was lunch time I headed straight to the cafeteria and waited for her there.

"So, I told you about my night" I started once she was seated "How was yours?"

"Interesting, though not to worry, Charlie took care of our visitors just fine" she said smirking, letting me know she was not only talking about the Blacks but also about Tarcone.

"So, do I get to ask the questions now?" I asked hopefully

She shook her head "Nope, yesterday we were rudely interrupted. Today still is mine. Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky" she said smirking

"Fine, shoot" I said

She wanted to know about people today; more about my family and their hobbies, what we'd done in our free time together. And then if we interacted with others like us.

"Well, we are a large coven, and we settle down every other year somewhere around the world. Most of our kind are nomads and the covens are of 4 at most"

"Ok, so what about dating?" she asked then "I know it gets lonely so how many humans have you dated?"

"You're the first since I was turned" I said smiling to her.

"Really?" I nodded, and she smiled to me too. "But you've dated others" she said more than asked

"Yes. But nothing serious… Just a few months at most" I said truthfully "Emmett was my longest relationship, we almost got married"

"Really? What happened?"

"Alice" I said simply

"Alice?" Asked Bella confused, so I elaborated

"Alice and Jasper came to our lives and Emmett and Alice became an item. Both of us knew that we were not meant for each other, but we were lonely, so when Alice came to our lives, Emmett was happy with her and I got dumped"

"Well, not to be cruel here, but I'm glad"

"Yeah, me too" I confessed

"Ok. How about this. Have you ever encountered a human who you were willing to turn or let be turned?"

"I begged Carslile to turn Emmett." I confessed.

"Why?" She asked

"He was dying and I had liked him. Not in a romantic sense, but still" I said remembering that day

"mmmh, has there been someone with whom you wanted to spend the rest of your Immortal life with?" she asked taking the last bite of her food

"I'm looking at her right now" She looked up and smiled at me

"Will I drive you home? Or will you ride with your siblings?" she asked obviously changing subjects.

"I'm leaving with Alice after biology."

"Mmmh, I might be tempted to ditch gym then"

"No, you won't. We're leaving for me to eat, remember? And you are not allowed to watch me feed" I said indignantly

"Fine" she simply said. "What will you hunt?"

"Whatever comes first" I said and not wanting to get this line of conversation for long I stood up and took her tray to the counter.

"What time will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"That depends… it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" I offered.

"No," She answered too fast.

"Are you sure?" I asked restraining a smile.

"Absolutely"

"The same time as usual, then," I decided. "Will Charlie be there?"

"No, he's fishing tomorrow."

"And if you don't come home, what will he think?"

"I have no idea," she answered coolly. "But your father will surely not be pleased, and I would rather to have my girlfriend sentence free you know." She said cheekily.

"Almost forgot about my punishment" I confessed

"What if I speak with him and tell him how unfair it is that part of your punishment, since he is punishing me too?"

"As amusing as that idea is, I don't think it will help our case" I said smiling while we headed for Biology.

"Why are you going with Alice?" she wondered.

"Alice and Esme are the most… supportive. And I'm sure she wants to gossip"

"And the others?" she asked timidly. "What are they?"

"Incredulous, for the most part."

"They don't like me," she sighed.

"That's not it," I disagreed, "Maybe it's just a girl thing, and them being boys, does not help"

"Maybe" she sighed again "Oh. Duncan is planning to visit us. He says he wants to know the girl who has got me thinking about settling down" she said smirking

"Duncan?" I asked a little scared by her parental figure. What would happen if he didn't approve of us

"Yeah. Don't worry though. He's like a burned marshmallow"

"A what?" I asked now confused

"You know, tough and darky and gloomy in the exterior but quite sweet and soft on the inside"

"You my love, are a weird being"

"So says the pot to the kettle" she said chuckling when we were at our seats

"Anyway, I think my family is just worried." I said tying to make her understand again "You see… it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly…"

"If?" she asked

"If this ends… badly."

"It won't end badly" she said firmly.

As soon as she said that Mr. Banner came in and started the mini lecture before stating the last part of the movie we have had to endure so far in classes in Biology.

"I didn't think I could take any more." She said once the class was over.

Alice was suddenly standing in front of us.

"Alice." I greeted

"Rosalie,"

"Alice, Bella — Bella, Alice," I introduced them, gesturing casually with my hand.

"We've met" said Bella smiling "Hi, Alice"

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again. And it's good to see you are doing fine after what happened in Port Angeles." I flashed a dark look at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'll meet you outside." She left without another word and stopped outside the classroom.

"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" Bella asked me.

"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." I grinned.

"Have fun, then." She said politely

"I'll try." I grinned but then I frowned. "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Forks… what a challenge."

"If any of your aiquaintances come, it is a challenge." My jaw hardened. "Promise."

"I promise to try to be safe," she recited. "I'll do my best, okay?" I smiled and we both stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promised, reaching down to peck her lips. Then I turned and walked away.

However I stood by the door when I noticed Tyler walking in and heading straight for Bella who was now alone in the classroom. I was about to barge in when Alice put a hand on my arm to stop me, I looked down at her and she simply smirked tilting her head indoors, making me walk slowly away. However, at the pace we were going I was able to hear Bella's conversation with Tyler.

"Are you going to the dance with Hale?" he asked, suddenly sulky.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"What are you doing, then?" he asked, too interested.

"I'm going out. When I come back I might do laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I'm going to fail." Said Bella

"Is Hale helping you study?"

"Rosalie," she emphasized, "is not going to help me study.

"Oh." He perked up. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway — that would be cool. We'd all dance with you," he promised. The mental image of Bella dancing with anyone but me made me growl and try to head back but Alice didn't let go and kept smirking.

"I'm not going to the dance, Tyler, okay?" snapped Bella

"Fine." He sulked again. "I was just offering."

"Well, stop offering." Said Bella firmly "And please stop saying I'm going to prom with you. I am definitely not going to prom with you Tyler"

"But you said on the parking lot…"

"Tyler, please just stop. Let me make this clear. I DO NOT like boys. And I AM dating Rosalie"

I couldn't help the purr that escaped my lips then. Alice kept her hold on my arms and stopped me from going back to Bella. As soon as we reached Alice Porsche I received a text message from her.

**_Tyler tried asking me out again, I tried to go easy on him, but it it was impossible. He should back off now. Anyway, once again. Have fun. Love You._**

I smiled down at my phone and composed a quick response.

**_Love you too. BE SAFE_**

We headed then to our house and got changed. Alice wouldn't let me ruin her precious clothes if we could help it, so we both changed into something more comfortable for hunting and hiking, even though those still were designer clothes that Alice insisted on us to buy.

Late that night, after we had hunted, Alice made sure that Esme had ready the small basket for my date with Bella tomorrow. It was already in the fridge and everything was bought at Seattle. It was endearing to see both of them helping so fervently with this.

"I'll make sure it is there by the time you arrive Rosalie" said Esme. I knew she was sad that Alice had not let her cook for Bella yet.

"Ok. Thanks"

"Are you sure you don't want music there?" Asked Alice pouting "it would be more romantic"

"I'm sure Alice. Thanks for the offer" I said for the hundredth time

"Fine, but you'll dress as I tell you" she stated

"Nothing too flashy or provocative please" I pleaded once I realized I really had no choice.

Early in the morning Carslile once again decided to drive to me Bella's home.

"Just be careful" he said once we reached our destination. This time he did not wait for me to reach the front door before speeding out.

I could hear Bella on the second floor by the time I rang the bell. Bella had a little trouble with the doorknob but she finally yanked the door open, smiling up at me.

Remembering yesterday's morning I directly leaned down and kissed her softly for a few seconds, smiling when she moaned into the kiss.

When I broke the kiss she kept smiling, then she looked me over and laughed.

"Good morning," she chuckled.

"Morning. What's wrong?" I glanced down to make sure Alice had not embarrassed myself with her choice at my clothes.

"We match." She laughed again.

I realized she had a light tan sweater on, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. While I had long tan sweater on, and I knew that my white blouse was visible too. I had dark blue jeans on and a pair of sneakers.

I laughed with her. "Alice fault" I said still chuckling. She looked curiously at me. "She sees the future, remember?"

"Yeah, and so?"

"She chose my clothes today"

"Oh" she said, then she smirk and kissed me again "You look great" she finally said

"Thanks" I muttered. "Not looking bad yourself"

She locked the door to her house and then walked to the truck. I walked to the passenger seat waiting for her to let me in.

"Grounded" She remembered smugly climbing into the driver's seat, and reaching over to unlock my door. "Where to?" she asked. "And put your seat belt on" I gave her a dirty look as I complied. "Where to?" she repeated with a sigh.

"Take the one-oh-one north," I told her. "Am I lucky today?" I asked her once we were on the road.

"Do you feel lucky?" she asked mockingly

"Everyday since I met you" I told her without thinking. She smiled and pulled over, once we were completely halted and her flashlights were on, she looked intently at me.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do" I answered "Sure, we did not start on the right foot, but since we locked eyes on the cafeteria on your first day at school, I knew you were the one for me Bella"

She smiled widely at me again and latched herself onto me in a tight hug. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just holding each other but when she pulled apart I felt it was not enough time.

"I love you" she said starting the engine again. "so I guess you are lucky. Shoot away your questions" she finally stated

"Were you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall?" was the first thing that popped to my mind, noticing that she was going considerably slower that when we left her home.

"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather… have some respect," She retorted.

"But it could go faster, and I'm not talking about after a few arrangements. Which I would be happy to do for you" I said defending myself

"Fine" she said speeding up.

"Ok. So you said you've been in the Game for a while. So that means you've traveled around the world?"

"Yes, I've been around"

"Where have you never been and you wish to get to visit?"

"Lots of places" she said "I've never been to Egypt. Or to the Mayan land. New Zealand… oh... and the Greek Islands. I've never been to those places and I'd like to go there in the future"

"mmmh, good to know"

And with that I started off with questions much similar to what she had asked me the past few days. Music, books, movies, flowers.

We were soon out of the town limits, thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.

"Turn right on the one-ten," I instructed before continuing my assault of questions. "Now we drive until the pavement ends."

"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" she wondered.

"You're not allowed questions today remember?" I told her, but upon seeing her frown I quickly amended my mistake "There's a trail."

"We're hiking?"

"Only five miles or so. What about others like you. Friends? Are only McLeods your friends?" I asked her

"No, not exactly." She said frowning slightly "Clan McLeod is my family. And we are not that many, not alive anyway. Only 4 of us. Tobias being the youngest and Duncan being the oldest" She said "Actually, Duncan is the only McLeod by blood"

"By blood?"

She nodded. "He was borned in Scotland in Clan McLeod. The others, we were just sort of accepted into the clan by him."

"So Tobias, Duncan, Clara and yourself are the only McLeods?"

"No, Richie is the other McLeod" she said sighing. "Clara is not part of our clan. She is what you would call, a nomad"

"I'm confused now." I stated "If Clara is not part of your family, why aren't you trying to behead each other"

"Immortals can befriend each other you know?" she said simply "the circumstances change from time to time. Duncan for example knows an Immortal named Amanda who died for the first time in 850. They even dated for awhile"

"1850?" I asked clarifying

"Nope. 850"

"So how you met Clara then?"

"We were friends before my first dead. I used to hang out with her and a few others. Duncan never liked her, I didn't know why. I knew Duncan was an Immortal, I've known all my life, I just didn't know she was one too or that they both knew I had the seed of Immortality… so when I died and awoke again, I knew that was the reason he didn't like her. He thought she was waiting for me to, well die, in order to behead me."

"Why?"

"There are some Immortals who do that. Find people with the seed of Immortality, they stay around for a little while in order to study them and then make sure they die. Once they awake again, some explain them the rules and in the pretense of teaching them do behead them, and others just go straight to the point"

"That's awful!" She muttered something that made me believe she agreed. "Do you have any other friends?"

"Yeah. Rebecca Horne, who also knows Duncan and actually was the First Teacher of Amanda. And there's Adam too."

"What about Renee? Isn't she your friend too?"

"Not exactly. We barely know each other. And don't even start on Charlie. He is my Watcher. We could become friends but…" she trailed off and a sad look crossed her face

"What?"

"Well, last time I became friends with my watcher… it didn't end up well"

"Is that why you are here at Forks?"

"Part of the reason. Yeah"

Since I did not want to her sad or frowning, at least not today, I decided to leave that line of questioning for another moment. "I'm all ears when you are ready, okay?"

"Thanks" she muttered smiling to me

"What about sports? You said I had to figure it out but you're not giving me clues"

"So you don't think that sword fighting is a clue?" she asked amused

"Is it?" I asked confused "That's not a sport. That's survival for you"

"Well, it is now. But Duncan trained me since I was able to walk. He trained me into sword combat and martial arts. So those are the sports I'm good at"

We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated what else to ask her that was not related to her age or accidents or anything that might be hurtful for her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked impatiently after a few moments.

"There's so much I want to know about you, but everything I can come up with right now seems to be hurting you" I said saddened by that. "I don't know how you managed to ask so many questions about my life without dwelling in my past" I added softly

"It might hurt. But if you want to know anything. Just ask, okay? I won't get mad, promise" She said briefly glancing my way but keeping her eyes on the road.

I nodded and gathered up the courage to ask what was bothering me the much. "How many times have you died?"

"More than I care to count" she said somberly "This year it was already three times" I gasped. "Where we're going anyway?" she asked me trying to divert my attention I'm sure.

"It's a place I like to go to clear my mind." I glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds, Alice had been right, as always with her visions.

"Charlie said it would be warm today." She said correctly interpreting where my thoughts were at the moment.

"Did you tell Charlie what you were up to?" I asked.

"Nope." She said honestly, for which I scowled

"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?"

"No, I told her you canceled on me… which is true. We are not going to Seattle"

"No one knows you're with me?" I asked confused

"Not exactly. Your family knows" she said sheepishly

"That's very helpful, Bella," I said defeated.

"You said it might cause trouble for you… us being together publicly,"

"No. I said for my family. Not for me" I assured her. "And I don't understand the logic behind that, aren't you worried about the trouble it might cause to me, and my family if you don't come home?"

She smirked at me "You're grounded, remember?"

To that I couldn't help but chuckle. "Didn't you say it was stupid for a vampire to be grounded?"

"So are you planning on kidnapping me? Keep me all to yourself? Because if that's the case, you must know that I would develop Stocolm Syndrome within the first minute" She said brightly

"I do want to keep you all to myself Bella" I confessed

"Then keep me" she retorted

We were silent for the rest of the drive. I could see her smirking at her victory over me. Then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. She parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out right after me.

It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks for awhile now. I watched her pull off her sweater and knotted it around her waist, noticing she had worn a light, sleeveless shirt. I removed my sweater too and left it inside the truck. A soon I slammed the door shut she looked at me while I trailed off into the forest.

"This way," I started into the dark forest.

"The trail?" She asked me confused.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"No trail? That's odd. Are you trying to lose me in the woods?" she asked.

"I won't let you get lost." I turned then with a mocking smile, and I heard her stifle a gasp. I smirked at her reaction to my appearance, she was eying me quite hungrily, and I would have to actually thank Alice for that. "Do you want to go home?" I asked quietly.

"No." she said without doubt and walking forward till she was close beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her smirking.

"I'm not a good hiker when there are distractions all the way," she answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient."

"I can be patient… if I make a great effort." I smiled, holding her glance. I scrutinized her face. "I'll take you home," I promised.

"I am home" She smiled hugging me tightly again. "You are my home now"

I hugged her back while softly stroking her back "You are my world, you know?" I said looking down at her. "But seeing as I am a grounded vampire and you are an Immortal living with her Watcher, maybe we should abide by their rules, at least for now"

She smiled back at me and nodded her head, however she didn't let go right away, she just hugged me closer to her.

"You are an amazing distraction. Why don't I go front and you just tell me if I should keep walking straight ahead or turn?" she said when she let go.

I chuckled but nodded my agreement. I kept giving her directions and asking about the places she had visited through her life.

"Birthday. Which you celebrate. When you were actually borned or when you woke up after your first dead?" I asked her suddenly

"Both, actually. I have my birthday and my re-birthday. You?"

I sighed "We don't get to celebrate either. It's complicated. Most of us don't remember our actual birthdays, and we hardly want to celebrate the day we died"

"I guess it makes sense, but isn't it sad?"

"Not anymore" I said smiling at her concern "What about pets?"

"ooh, that's interesting. I had a cobra once. Tobias almost decided to behead me then" she said giggling "I had forgotten he had died because of a big snake had bitten him" she said somberly then. After a second she composed herself and continued on listing the pets she had had. I must tell she surprised me. A tank of piragnas, a red tailed hawk, a ferret, two tarantullas, a parrot that apparently the only word he learned to repeat was QUICKY, an iguana who growth as long as tall she herself was, and a raccoon.

"As I said, you are a weird being. What about normal pets?" I asked amused

"Define normal, considering both of us are weird beings."

"Cats, canaries, hamsters… dogs?"

"Nope, though I almost bought a panther once."

"How do you feel about wolves?" I asked her

"If you are planning on getting me a pup or something, please don't. Specially of the canine type, unless it's a fox."

"You don't like wolves?"

She shook her head "Duncan said a wolf killed my mother. So I never liked them or dogs or coyotes or anything similar. And then Tobias told me that once when he was a kid, he was attacked by a big, sentient wolf. So no, no doggies for me, thanks" I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Nearly. Do you see the brightness ahead?" I watched her peer into the thick forest.

"Um, should I?" she asked

"Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."

"Time to visit the optometrist," she muttered. And at that my smirk grew more pronounced.

But then, after another hundred yards, she picked up the pace, me following noiselessly behind her. She reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the meadow Edward once found looking for me.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers; violet, yellow, and soft white. There was a stream nearby, to where we would head for her lunch. The very same stream where I was when Edward discovered this place. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. She walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air.

She spun around, searching for me with sudden alarm when she didn't see me right behind her. Finally she spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching her with what I am sure are lovingly eyes.

She took several steps toward me, her eyes alight with curiosity. I was reluctant, however she smiled encouragingly and beckoned to me with one hand, taking another step back to me.

I smiled at her, taking in her beauty and the beautiful contrast that she made with the peaceful meadow. And then I stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it… still borrowing things from cannon in order to keep the big picture in mind. Only two or three more chapters before we go AU from books, I think._

_Still no promises to when the next update might be, so I certainly pray for you to be patient._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored. _

_Remember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Healer**_

Rosalie under the sunlight as she was this very moment, was a sight to behold. I couldn't help but stare, mouth agape at her, if before this I thought she was amazingly beautiful, I now knew she was perfection, a blonde goddess indeed, and I certainly could stay like this until I died from starvation, then I would just wake again and continue on with the staring in an endless cicle.

Her white skin was shimmering with the light, it was as if her whole skin was a prism to light, and instead of rainbows, northern lights could be seen dancing merrily all over the canvass that constituted her body.

She had laid down on the grass, looking up at me, taking in my reaction. Her blouse had lifted up exposing her abdomen to the light too. I couldn't help but wonder if she did that on purpose or if it had accidentally happened when she lay down.

She looked like a perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, shimmering and providing me a magnificent light show. Now and then, her lips would move so fast it looked like they were trembling.

"Are you praying?" I asked her when I noticed that

She chuckled slightly, looking into my eyes. "Just singing to myself"

I enjoyed the sun, too, and debated against laying out like she did and let the sun warm my face. I finally just sat at her side, still mesmerized by the view she was offering to me, unwilling to take my eyes off her. The wind was gentle; it tangled my hair and ruffled the grass that swayed around her motionless form.

The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to her magnificence. Hesitantly, almost afraid that she would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of her shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, her eyes were intent on watching me, they had been butterscotch earlier today, lighter, warmer after hunting; but now, they were a deeper cobalt tone. Her quick smile turned up the corners of her flawless lips.

"I don't scare you?" she asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in her soft voice.

"You should know that already my love." Her smiled widened; her teeth flashed in the sun. I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of her forearm with my fingertips. I saw that my fingers trembled, and knew it wouldn't escape her notice. I leaned down and hovered above her "Do you mind?" I asked, for she had closed her eyes.

"No," she said without opening her eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." She sighed.

I smiled and lightly pecked her lips before sitting straight again, closer to her. I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of her arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at her elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn her hand over. Realizing what I wished, she flipped her palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of hers and decided to intertwine our fingers.

I looked up at her eyes, darker by the second, which made me grin. "What is it?" she asked me puzzled

"Nothing" I answered her, she immediately stiffened and I remembered about her gift. I sighed then. "Sorry," I started but she interrupted me before I got to explain her.

So quickly that I missed her movement, she was sitting right in front of me. Her angel's face was only a few inches from mine. "Too much? Too soon? Too freaky?" she asked me not letting go of my hand in hers

I smiled "No to all of the above" I told her "I could never get too much of you, it would never be too soon and definitely not too freaky. I mean, who am I to judge freakiness in the world?"

"Then what is it?" she asked concerned

I lifted her hand, turning it so the sun hit on her palm. I held it closer to my face, before placing a kiss on it.

"I don't want you to be afraid." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked now confused

"Of being yourself" I whispered looking up to her eyes again, which were returning back to the butterscotch color of the morning. I sighed realizing that.

"I don't want to lose you" she whispered back. Our lips almost touching, I could smell her cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water. It was unlike anything else.

"You won't lose me" I told her, then instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling. I looked up to her eyes which were once again turning dark, I smiled and leaned in for a deep kiss.

I smiled into her lips when a moaned escaped them. I used my free hand to bring her closer to me by pulling her from her neck, and in a moment she was gone, her hand ripped from mine, her lips ripped from me.

In the time it took my eyes to focus, she was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree. She stared at me, her eyes darker in the shadows, her expression unreadable. I could feel the hurt and shock on my face. My empty lips stung.

"I'm… sorry…," I whispered. I knew she could hear.

"Give me a moment," she called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. I sat very still. After an incredibly long minute, she walked back slowly. She stopped, just a few feet away, offering her hand to help me up. I took it, letting her get me up in one swift move. Her eyes never left mine.

She took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology. "I am so very sorry." She hesitated. "It was… I just didn't want to get too carried away" I nodded once, not quite able to smile at her.

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I realized her eyes were deep black still and my arousal could not be denied either. She could smell that from where she stood. Her smile turned mocking. "I need to feed my human before anything else happens" She said looking into my eyes and leading me through a short walk to the nearby river, the worse thing was that the sun was not hitting there due to the heavy canopy of the trees.

The sight that greeted me there was not as splendid as the meadow, however it was quite beautiful and I was taken aback by the fact that there was a huge picnic basket there.

"What you've got there, better be good" I told her sternly taking a seat beside it

"Don't fret," she murmured, her velvet voice unintentionally seductive, "I promise…" She hesitated. "I swear it will worth it." She seemed more concerned with convincing herself than me. "I promise" she whispered again as she stepped closer, and with exaggerated slowness set the picnic goodies up.

Once everything was out she sat sinuously, with deliberately unhurried movements, till our faces were on the same level, just a couple of inches apart. "Please forgive me," she said formally. "I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now." She waited, but I couldn't speak. "I'm not thirsty today, honestly." She winked.

At that I had to laugh. "The thing is I'm not worried about your thirst. And I don't want you on your best behavior." I told her smiling.

"There's still so much we need to talk about before we give into our… cravings, you understand?" she asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place her marble hand back in mine.

I looked at her smooth, cold hand, and then at her eyes. They were soft, repentant. I looked back at her hand, and then deliberately returned to tracing the lines in her hand with my fingertip. I looked up and smiled again. "I don't understand, but if that is what you need, then I'll behave myself too."

Her answering smile was dazzling, as always. "So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

"I don't remember"

"I think we were about to tell me why you lied to me and said it was nothing when something was obvious the matter."

"I honestly don't think you want to go into that. You just said so yourself" She smiled, but her face was ashamed.

"Oh, right."

I looked down at the treats on the blanket and decided to start munching on some of it.

"Well?" she asked me after I swallowed a bite of the baguette I had in my hands

"Tastes good" I started "Though, generic"

She smiled "Yeah. Sorry, nothing is homemade, I wanted Esme to teach me how to cook and bake for you, but Alice said that she had a vision of it and was a complete disaster and refused to let Esme cook it instead." She said clearly embarrassed

"Don't worry about it. It's the though that counts, right?"

"But I promised you it would be worth it"

"Gee, and here I thought you were talking about us, not about food" I said taking the last bite of it.

The seconds ticked by. "How easily frustrated I am," she sighed. I looked into her eyes, smiling at her. As many years of unfathomable experience as we had, this was hard for both of us. I took courage from that thought.

"I was contemplating your eyes… before, because, for, well, obvious reasons, they were deeper and darker. And I really don't want you to be afraid of being yourself around me." I looked down at her hands as I spoke.

"I see," she said slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, Bella. I told you I don't want to lose you… and if I get carried away, I might hurt you."

"We've been through this, you won't hurt me and you won't lose me" I mumbled staring up again.

"I might, not because I'd want to, but because I would not be able to control myself."

"You don't have to control yourself" I told her

"I have to. It's part of what we must speak about" she said leaning in and pressing a kiss on my forehead "But don't worry, I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much, so we won't take baby steps."

"I'm glad." I said leaning to kiss her full on the lips, and pressing my hands to her sides.

"Don't!" She said once my hands started to travel north. She withdrew herself from me, more gently this time; her voice was harsher than usual. "It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that."

"We're on the same boat, I don't want only your company Rose" I told her, getting frustrated by her reluctance.

"How do I explain?" she mused. "And without frightening you… hmmmm." Without seeming to think about it, she placed her hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. She looked at our hands. "That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." She sighed. A moment passed as she assembled her thoughts. "Relationships with vampires are not the same as with your average human"

"Duh! I think that'd be obvious" I told her in a playful tone. She sighed and looked at me, silently asking me not to interrupt her. I nodded and made the motions of zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

"We've briefly talked about this once Bella" she said then "At least part of it" she looked at me and took a deep breath before continuing "You know I want to spend eternity with you, you know you're the only one I've ever felt like this" I nodded "Well, for us vampires, there is only one person we can spend eternity with. We call that person our mate." She kept silent as if waiting for my reaction to that. I kept my gaze on her, searching for her eyes, looking for any indication of why this seemed so important. She finally sighed again "The thing is that our instincts all are a mess when we find our mate. I'm not saying we rationally know who they are," she hurriedly said "But our body, our instincts do. There are signs, which I tried to ignore" she said softly, lifting my hands a placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. "We feel a need to do everything in our power to keep our mate safe, and to complete the mating" she said shyly and looking down

"By mating you mean..." I started but she did not let me finish, she nodded vigorously

"It took everything I had not to jump you in the middle of that class full of children and" She stopped abruptly, looking away. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been thinking about how wrong it would be to force myself on you, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." She paused, scowling at the trees. "That was the first sign, and I totally ignored it" She glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering. "You must have thought I was possessed."

"I couldn't understand why. How you could hate me so quickly…I mean, we had seen each other on the cafeteria, briefly"

"The Cafeteria was when it started. Your scent did not invade me, but your voice and your beauty did. I was mesmerized by you, but you started talking to Duncan about your First and that made me angry. I couldn't understand why"

"So that was the reason for the scowl" I said. She nodded

"Then in Biology, the fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone and literally mark you as mine. I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what it could do to them. And about my past too, about how I became a vampire." I was intrigued by this "I'll tell you about it later." She said as if reading my thoughts "The point is I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow…" She looked up then at my staggered expression as I tried to absorb her bitter memories. Her once again golden eyes scorched from under her lashes, hypnotic and deadly. "You would have come," she promised.

"Without a doubt." I told her calmly. She frowned down at my hands.

"And then, as I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there… in that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there, so easily dealt with." I shivered at the thought, not being remorseful at how close I'd come to being inadvertently responsible for the death of Ms. Cope, but by the fact that Rose had pined after me deeper than I had from the beginning. "But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself not to wait for you, not to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home, I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong and then I went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving." I stared in surprise. "I traded cars with him, he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Esme. She wouldn't have let me go without a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary…" She sounded ashamed, as if admitting a great cowardice. "Eventually, I convinced myself it was weak to run away. Who were you, an insignificant little human girl" She grinned suddenly "to chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back…" She stared off into space. I couldn't speak. "I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it" She frowned at the memory. "I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of the puzzle that you are. I found myself caught up in your expressions… and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again… Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. The only thought running through my mind at that moment was to protect you, to keep you safe. That was the second Sign, which I also ignored. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment… because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of us, I don't think we could have stopped from exposing us for what we are. But I only thought of that excuse later, after speaking with Jasper before our first trip together to Port Angeles. At the time, all I could think was, 'Keep her safe'" She closed her eyes, lost in her agonized confession. I listened, more eager than rational.

I was relieved to finally understand. And I was filled with compassion for her suffering, even now, as she confessed her feelings. I finally was able to speak, though my voice was faint. "In the hospital?" Her eyes flashed up to mine.

"I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power, you of all people. But it had the opposite effect," she continued quickly. "You left me alone to go with your friend Clara. I fought with Edward when he suggested that now was the time… the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, so I did not get grounded then" She said slightly smirking. "Esme told me to do whatever I had to in order to stay." She shook her head indulgently. "All that happened next was incredibly stressing… I relied on Alice's visions to help me avoid you, I did not want to lie to you and I couldn't tell you the truth as I promised. In the end, you gave up trying to ambush me and I gave up being away from you." She met my eyes again, and they were surprisingly tender. "And for all that," she continued, "I still can't let myself into you, not completely"

I was human enough to have to ask. "Why?"

"Isabella." She pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with her free hand. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." She looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold… to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses… it would be unendurable. I saw it once, and I couldn't fare with it" She lifted her eyes to mine again. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

"You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," she agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"I love you Rose, don't ever doubt that. No matter what happens, I'm in this the whole way" I told her once our laughter died down

She smiled softly and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips "I know. I love you too"

"Then why do you want to refrain yourself?" I asked her "I told you, I want this… us. I want to be with you for as long as my head is on my shoulders"

"The thing is that once the… mating… is completed, the first decade we can't be apart for more than a few hours, or our other instincts take control of ourselves"

"Then we'll stay together" I reassured her

"There's also the fact that we can't live without our mates. Even without completing the mating, if something were to happen to them, we would not want to keep on the world without them."

"So if anything were to happen to me, you would literally die too?" I asked concerned

"Not exactly. But I would find a way to be killed. Most probably I would go on a rampage too"

"Like when you went after Raoul" I told her softly

She nodded "If my family hadn't gotten there, I would have gone to the Volturi next"

"Volturi?"

"Vampire royalty, they make sure we follow the law. Well, the one rule. Not expose ourselves to humans. If we break that rule, it is a death sentence"

"Can you promise me not to hurt anyone, any human or living creature, if I lose the Game?" I asked her leaning my head on her shoulders

"I can't. Vampire instincts demand me to take revenge. But I can promise you to only take out the one who beheads you"

"Fine then" I smiled at her but she scowled "What is it?"

"I am surprised you did not ask me to promise you to stay away from the Volturi, to keep on with my life"

"I could not ask you to do something I doubt I'd do myself" I told her tracing patterns with my hand on her back

"I thought you'd be like Evangeline" she said playfully

"I would be thankfull for having known you, and having had you in my life for as long as that was. But at this point, I don't think I would have the force or the will to keep on with the Game"

"Then, for both our sakes. Let's keep each other safe" she stated

"I still can't let you intervene if a Challenge comes up. I now understand it is harder for you than I thought, but you can't intervene"

"I'll try to refrain myself Bella"

"So…" I began, and then paused, not sure how to continue. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"This mating thing… how will we behave if we are both craving?" Her smile faded. "No, I mean, this, for example" I said gesturing to me stroking her back "seems to be all right." She smiled again.

"Earlier, it was my fault." She said hugging me with her right hand

"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you."

"Well…" She contemplated for a moment. "It was just how hum, aroused we both were. And the smell of your throat." She stopped short, looking to see if she'd upset me.

"Okay, then," I said flippantly, trying to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere. I tucked my chin. "No throat exposure." It worked; she laughed.

"No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else." She raised her free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the chill of her touch a natural warning. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings…

"You see," she said. "Perfectly fine." My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult, the thudding of my pulse in my veins. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely," she murmured. She gently cupped my chin and leaned in for a kiss. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly she took one of them in her own and placed it on her sides, then she broke the kiss an placed her forehead on mine "there's the fact that I don't want to force you," she whispered,

"Not forcing me. Consensual Rose" She chuckled. Then abruptly, but very gently, she rested her cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat.

I listened to the sound of her even breathing, watching the wind play in her blonde hair, more human than any other part of her. With deliberate slowness, her hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard her catch her breath. But her hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped. Her face drifted to the side, her nose skimming across my collarbone. She came to rest with the side of her face pressed tenderly against my chest. Listening to my heart.

"Then, what about not wanting to have my way with you in the forest"

"Mmh, though I would not complain, your thoughtfulness is a point in your favor" I told her softly, placing my arms around her.

"Ah," she sighed. I don't know how long we sat without moving. It could have been hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Soooooo, first update of the apocalyptic year! YAY ME! Hope you like it, though I know, it was short, but I just had to end it somewher in order to return to Rosalie's POV… it could have been earlier, but it would had turned into a the shortest chapter ever, so, I'll try to make a longer chapter the next one, though no promises to when the next update might be, which means you have to be patient again._

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored. _

_Remember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Healer**_

We stayed there, just holding each other for about two hours. No words were needed then. While I was holding her, she had placed her cheek against my chest and I could feel her breathing and hear her heart beating steadily in her chest.

I noticed that she was drowsing off, and I pressed a kiss against her head, smiling when I felt her tightening her arms around me.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," She noted.

"Bella…"

"Mmmh?"

"I need you to know how I was changed."

She looked up at me and straightened, but did not break our embrace. "Are you sure?" She asked me, worry evident in her eyes.

I nooded "Mmmhj. I think it would help you understand why this… not forcing you into this, is important to me"

"Rose, you're not forcing me." She said placing her right hand on my cheek "I love you, and if I'm here, is because I want to, not because I have to." She said leaning in and placing a soft kiss into my mouth "And believe it or not, it means a lot to me the fact that you don't want to force me to be physical" she said with a sad tone on her voice. "In fact, I do believe you should know about my First death. That is, of course, only if you want to"

"I told you I want to know everything about you Bella" I reassured her pressing our foreheads together. "But I don't want you to be sad, and I know that thinking about it makes you sad, I can only imagine how you'd feel if you'd talked about it"

She smiled at me. "It does make me sad Rose, but it's part of who I am. In fact, it's the reason of who I am"

"All right then" I said putting a little distance between us, but still holding her hands in mine. "Would you mind, though, if I told you my story first? I don't know when I'll find the courage to do so, if not now" I confessed.

"Rose, before you do, let me ask you again. Are you sure you want me to know?" she said worried "I don't want to see you hurting either" she continued "And this clearly upsets you"

I smiled at that, not losing the irony of the situation "What a pair we make uh? We both want to tell each other how we became what we are, knowing it is something painful for us. And neither of us, wants the other to dwell into sad matters"

She laughed heartedly at that. "We are crazy"

"Indeed" I agreed placing a soft kiss on Bella's knuckles. "I was engaged, when I was human" I started, looking into her eyes. "It was an arranged marriage, but I was really eager to marry him, I came to care deeply for him. His name was Royce, Royce King II and he was wealthy, which is why my parents had arranged our union." I paused for a moment and Bella scooted closer to me again, not breaking once our eye contact "Then one night I was walking alone through the streets and bumped into him and his friends. They were drunk, I knew, and he started to brag to them how I was his and he was to marry me. In a moment they dragged me into a dark alley" I noticed that Bella's body tensed upon hearing this, apparently knowing where my story was headed, because she tightened her hold on my hands in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, to which I smiled. "They forced themselves upon me, Royce of course was the first" Bella gasped then and she was quietly sobbing, I freed one of my hands to wipe out the tears from her face. "After they were through with me, they left me there bleeding out, they left me to die"

"I didn't know Rose" she said sobbing "I would have been more sensible about all this. I'm so sorry" she said latching herself into me, holding me close and tight to her.

"Shhh. It's okay now." I tried to soothe her, placing my hands on her back "It's not your fault what happened, and how were you supposed to know?" I asked her "This is actually the first time I speak about it."

"You mean your family doesn't know?"she asked surprised, still sobbing into my clothes.

"They know, but not because I told them" She straightened a little, but still had her arms around me. "Carslile was nearby and he was drawn to my blood" I continued when she looked at me clearly not understanding how they knew then. "He took pity on me. Carslile, as a rule, does not turn anyone, unless they are dying, which I was. He bit me and the transformation began" I sighed. "The process takes around three days, and the only thing you can feel is pain, excruciating pain. It's the only thing you can feel, and the only thing you can think about." Bella's sobbing had stopped, but she still was crying. "When I woke up as I am now, I went to find Royce and his friends. I killed them all. I had hoped it would make me feel better, but it didn't." I sighed, "I'm not proud of that, I didn't ask for that, for the pain, or for Carslile to turn me…"

She looked into my eyes, her tear streaked face was heartbreaking and I couldn't bear to think that she wouldn't want to be with me now, now that she knew that I was a murderer.

"Are you sure they are dead?" she asked me. I nodded and she sighed. "In the off chance that they're not, that they're like me… if we ever come across them, please let me know."

I sighed relieved. She wasn't about to leave me. "I will"

"I'm sorry Rose. I will never bring this matter up again and I promise never to force you, or pressure you into something you don't want. Unless it's related to The Game, in which case I won't have a choice." She said solemnly "I am in love with you Rosalie" she said cupping my head in her hands. "We'll take everything in our relationship as fast or as slow as you need" she said placing a soft kiss on each of my eyes.

"I don't want you to be upset about it Bella" I told her. "It was a long time ago." I smiled "In a way, I have to thank Royce"

"Why?" she asked confused

"What he did, made Carslile to take the choice to turn me, which resulted in me forming part of his Coven and coming here, where we were able to meet" I told her smiling.

"Oh, so you're half full glass girl now?" She asked amused

"Only when you're around" I said cheekily, making her laugh.

"We'll work it out" she finally said.

"Thank you" I murmured into her lips. "I've been meaning to ask you Bella… would you consider letting my family know about what you are?"

"I'm not sure it might be a good idea Rose" she said in a serious tone

"Edward knows, and he's been pestering me to tell the others or he will." I confessed "He believes that what you are, can put our family in danger"

"I don't think so. I mean, if anything, it's a danger for my kind that your kind knows" then she stopped as if pondering it "I don't like it" she said scoffing

"What?"

"This. Labeling us, your kind, my kind… it's usually that distinction what starts wars"

I smiled softly, knowing that she was right in that matter. We were in odd terms with the wolves at La Push because of that.

"Couldn't you at least tell Carslile?" I asked hopeful

"Don't you think he'll tell the others?"

"He won't if you ask him not to, and with him knowing Edward would back off. Besides, it could be good for you and your family too"

"How so?" She asked amused

"Well, Carslile is a Doctor, so you should have someone in the Medical Service as an ally in case you can't avoid being taken to a hospital." I told her trying to reason with her "Like with the Tyler's van incident" I said growling with the memory "He might be able to help with paperwork and avoid exams or tests and you being admitted for a night and so"

"That does make sense." She said after a moment "Tell you what, I'll talk about this with Charlie and Duncan, see what they think."

I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed. "We have to go."

"I don't want to." She said pouting "Are you sure you don't want to kidnap me?"

"Oh, as I said before, I want to keep you only to myself" I said smirking "But we have to go back. I'm still grounded, remember?"

"Fine… It's getting darker." I could hear a smile in her voice.

I stood up and offered my hand to her, in order to help her up too. "Can I show you something?" I asked in excitement once we both were standing.

"Show me what?"

"I'll show you how we travel in the forest." The expression on her face turned from curiosity to amusement and excitement. "We'll get to your truck much faster."

"Then, I don't want that" She said crossing her arms

"Why?" I asked confused

"The sooner we reach the truck, the sooner we'll be back, and in turn, the sooner we're back, the sooner we'll have to part ways"

I laughed at that "You're right" then after a moment and idea hit me "We could take the scenic route back once we're back at your truck" I could see her thinking about it, trying to decide if it was worth it. "Come on, it'll be fun" And with that, her mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful that I loved.

"So how does it work? You turn into a giant bat?" she asked amused.

"Didn't we cover already myths and reality?" I asked amused myself.

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, climb on my back." I waited until she sling onto my back, with very little effort on my part, when in place, I urged her legs to clamp around my waist.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," She warned.

"Hah! As if that was going to deter me" I snorted. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

I was about to start running when my cellphone vibrated on my pocket. I reached for it, noticing Bella was repositioning herself in order to be more comfortable while still holding onto my back, with her arms around my neck and her legs, tighter around my waist. I smiled noticing thanks to the caller ID that it was Alice.

"We're on our way back" I told my impatient sister, thinking that was the reason she was calling, and to make sure that everything went perfect.

"Don't go to Bella's truck. Head directly home. NOW!" urged me Alice, worry evident in her voice.

"What? Why?"

"Head home!" She reapeated

"Alice, we are on our way home. I was just to get Bella back to the trail where we left the truck" Bella chuckled against my ear upon hearing my responses to Alice on the phone.

"I told you not to go to the truck!"

"Alice?" I asked now worried

"I had a vision. If you get to her truck someone will attack Bella." Alice started in vampire speech, which is speaking a lot faster than any human would be able to understand "I couldn't see who it was, but I could see that Bella was fumbling with her keys, looking desperately between the attacker, and longingly into the cabin of the truck" I gasped "Then, before you could reach her, the attacker beheaded her"

I was at a loss of words. I didn't know how we would face this. And why would Bella look longingly to the cabin instead of defending herself. Then it hit me.

"Bella, where's your raincoat?" I asked for confirmation

"I left it in the truck" she said simply

"We'll be right there" I told Alice ending the call

"What is it?" Asked Bella concerned noticing my change in mood and my stiffened position.

"We can't go back for your truck at the moment" I told her and with that I started to run towards my family. My hands tightly on her arms around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Sorry for the shortness and lateness of this chapter... I've been kept busy between work and some family stuff, and I have to confess that now I'm working on another (and new) fic. I hope to post at least the first chapter of that one within the next month. Then, turn back to NPL for an update (as I've been trying), then back here and then to the newest addition to the family… Alternating updates between them. So once again, patience is what I ask from you. _

_Thank you all for adding this fic your alerts and favorites, and thank you so much for adding ME to your alerts and favorites. I am honored. _

_Remember to leave your reviews… they nourish my imagination. _

_And if you have a twitter account and are interested, you can follow me at OriginalHealer_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Healer**_

I ran faster than ever, the fear for the life of my mate consumed my every thought. I felt her strengthen her hold around my neck and I could no fathom if it was out of fear of hurting herself by falling down if she let go, or in a vain attempt to comfort me even when she didn't know what was going on. I turned my head to look at her, while still running toward my family, what I saw then made faltered for a second before regaining my footing and kept running. She had a confused expression on her face, but still filled with worry and love, it was simply amazing.

Finally we reached our destination. I let her climb of my back before gesturing for her to get inside, all the while with me looking around for any threat to my mate, I had promised not to interfere if a challenge was issued, but that did not stop me from preventing such things to actually be issued in the first place.

"Well, that was interesting" said Bella taking deep breaths "Better than any roller coaster I've rode in my life" she added walking to the front door of what was my home, but stumbled after a step

"Bella!" I rushed to her, worried about her dizziness.

"I think I need to lie down" she gasped "This might be worse than Tobias preferred method of transportation" she sat on the floor and placed her head between her knees. I held her for a second before deciding to lift her bridal style inside the house, where she would be safer. "Rose!" She deadpanned

"You can lie down inside. It's not safe outside at the moment" I told her in a serious tone, which in turned made her looked confused at me, her dizziness now forgotten

"Thank God you're here" said Esme rushing to us as soon as we passed the threshold "What happened?" she asked worried looking at Bella's pale face

"Just got dizzy from the speed and all" Said Bella trying to get off me, but I kept a firm hold on her as Esme and I walked to the dining room where everyone else was gathered. She gave up as soon as I sat down and brought her on my lap, keeping a secure hold around her.

"How do you feel?" Asked Alice offering her a glass of water

"Confused" stated Bella glancing around the room.

"So is my family" said Edward gritting his teeth "Why don't you tell us why there's someone wanting to behead you" I felt Bella immediately stiffen in my arms

"You have no right to do this Edward!" I snarled and growled at him. The only reason I did not jump him was that my Bella was over me and I had no wish to hurt her or leave her side whatsoever.

Bella sighed and looked around the room again, Edward and I kept growling at each other and now Jasper was growling at me too, which in turn made me growl louder. That was until I heard and felt Bella chuckling. Jasper was the first to stop and reluctantly Edward and I followed suit.

"Do you find your demise amusing?" asked Edward snarling at Bella. She stiffened again which prompted another round of growling from my part.

"Rose" she said in a stern voice "Please stop that. It's not befitting of a girlfriend of mine to be growling like a rabid dog, no matter the reason" I stopped immediately feeling confused at her words, then I was upset, it's not like I wanted to be like the mutts, but mating instincts made it difficult to control the need to protect from everything our mate. "And stop pouting, even when it's cute it will not explain me why we left the truck in the woods and why Edward is…" she trailed off, gesturing at him in general.

There was dead silence for a whole minute before Emmett's booming laughter snapped us all out of it. "This has to be the first time that a coven of vampires is left speechless by a confused human"

"I do believe you are correct" said Carlisle chuckling and gesturing for everyone to take a seat. "Let us explain first Bella, then you can explain yourself" Carlisle took Bella's silence as acceptance, which for the moment was enough. "Alice had a vision of you fumbling with your keys by your truck, trying to get inside. However before you could manage, the guy in her vision cut your head off"

Understanding dawned on my mates face with each of his words "That's why she called you, to stop us from going there" she asked me, but it was more a statement than anything else. I nodded once. "Thank you" she said looking at Alice.

"No prob-" started Alice but she stopped abruptly, when I looked at her I understood why.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bella concerned for my sister, upon realizing that Alice gaze was glassed over.

"She's having another vision" I murmured in her ear, holding her closer to me again.

As soon as Alice gaze returned to normal, Bella's mobile phone rang. "It's Angela Webber" she declared "She wants to let you know that a friend of yours is looking for you at the dance" she told Bella, who frowned before answering the call

"Hey Angela"

"Hi Bella, how's your date going?" asked the girl on the other line

"I'd say pretty good" said Bella smiling at me

"Are you at your place yet?"

"No, I'm still with Rosalie" replied Bella "Why?

"It's just that there's a guy around school asking about you" explained Angela "He stated he's a friend of yours"

"Really? What's his name?" Asked Bella a little nervous now

"Patrick?" Mumbled Angela in question, not sure about the name or the guy itself. Bella blanched upon hearing the name, which worried me more.

"Thanks Angela" said hastily Bella "If he asks you again tell him I'm on a date, and most likely will stay overnight out of town" She added, she then cut the line with Angela and dialed someone "Come on, come on" she said while hearing the ringing beeps. I could sense her body tensing more and more with each passing second which in turn prompted me to lean back with her still cradled on my lap, and make soothing patterns on her back.

"Bella! Good to hear from you. How was your date?" Asked Duncan after a few more rings on the other end of the line.

"Patrick's in town" she said somberly.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Duncan after a whole minute of silence

"No" said Bella truthfully, now shaking in my arms "But I should have known before it came to him" added Bella "There's been a whole lot of un announced visits" she told him

"Where are you?" Asked Duncan, now concern evident on his voice "Can you get to Holy Ground?"

"Safe for now" stated Bella "Unarmed" she added after a moment "Don't think I should go to La Push and there are very few options in Forks other than that"

"Why are you unarmed?" asked Duncan now upset "Did you flee a challenge?"

"Of course not!" Said Bella outraged. "I was on a date with Rose. I was called by a friend from school letting me know about Patrick looking for me"

Duncan sighed and muttered something between his teeth that I was unable to understand "Does Charlie know about these visitors?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't he tell me?" he asked rising his voice

"Why would he?" retorted Bella "It's not his job to report to you, not even to Joe himself" said Bella still shaking, I could tell now it was a combination of fear and being upset

"Put Charlie on the line" demanded Duncan

"I'm not at the house" said Bella in a small voice "I'm at Rosalie's"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Ok guys…. Good news is as you can see, I'm still alive. I'm deeply sorry for the waiting I had to put you through between updates. As I previously told you, I've been obsessed with another fandom, and evil me dedicated all my free time there all this time. But, I intend to change that, I will really do my best in order to alternate updates between each fic. _

_Hope you liked this chapter, even (especially) when it was as short as this was. I'm thankful for all your support and the lovely (and not so subtle) comments you've all left in the form of reviews, PMs, alerts and faves, prompting me to continue with this little fic. I'll try to update again this one before May comes to an end, and I'll definitely try to make it longer and worthy of the waiting I've put you through._

_As always, patience is what I ask from you. Oh, and of course for you to let me know what you think about the story, though if you want to let me know what you think of life, my inbox is always open._

_You can follow me on twitter at OriginalHealer_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Healer**_

I could hear Duncan exhale loudly, a clear sign of frustration at my mate, which in turned annoyed me even more so than I already was. "Ok. Give me a couple hours to try and figure out who put the price to your head" he said gritting his teeth "Patrick still is in debt to you, we can use that-"

"He already paid off" interrupted him Bella

"When?" practically snarled Duncan, making Bella flinch slightly

"By letting me know he's in town" she explained him "He is asking around in school for my whereabouts, he even gave them his name, obviously someone is bound to try and locate me, which indeed happened"

"Giving you with that plenty of time to-" added Duncan sighing defeated but was interrupted by Bella once again

"Yeah, but I'm not ready" she said this looking me in the eyes "I need time"

"Get to Holy Ground then" he demanded

"The Brothers won't be that far behind Patrick, and you know as well as I do that they are not bound by the rules" she sighed

"Isabella!" yelled Duncan over the phone "We need to start preparations and you need-"

"NO!" said Bella firmly before cutting the line. She took deep breaths, I guess trying to control herself, my suspicions were confirmed when I felt a wave of calmness hit me and a second later Bella relaxed against my body. I looked up at my siblings and noticed Jasper stiff posture, I nodded in thanks to his effort. "I don't want to leave" Bella muttered holding me tight.

"Then don't" I told her soothingly. Her phone rang again, she looked annoyed at the caller id and let it rang. It rang again several times for the next minutes, in which my family was patiently waiting for her or me to explain. Finally, when the ringing started again, she sighed before taking the call

"Joe, tell him that I rather lose the Game than leave Rosalie" she said firmly before ending the call again and shutting off the device.

"Are you going to tell my family now?" I asked her whispering in her ear after a few more minutes of silence. She looked up at me, smiled softly before leaning in to peck my lips and trying to stand, I held her firmly against me again. I did not want her to leave, and I felt that she was about to try to flee.

"I just need to use the restroom" she told me softly "Then I'll come clean under the condition that you don't let Duncan, Charlie or anyone else know that I did" she added looking at Carlisle.

"I give you my word" he said "None of us will reveal anything you confide to us"

Bella nodded, pecked me again and headed to the bathroom. Once she locked the door we all could hear her muttering under her breath and hitting, presumably punching, the tiles. I stood when I heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, not a second later, as soon as I reached the door, she came out, knuckles bleeding a and a piece of the mirror's glass impaled through her right hand.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" I yelled at her when the scent of her blood filled my nostrils. I heard a low growl from behind me and turned to face Jasper who looked ready to jump and feed of my mate. I instinctively crouched myself between Bella and the immediate threat, growling at him, however, soon Edward was at Jasper's side also growling and ready to attack.

"Stop!" ordered Carlisle, but we all kept growling. "Emmett, take the boys for a quick hunt" Emmet approached us apprehensively, with his hands up in the surrender gesture to show us that he meant to harm, as soon as he was at my side he tackled Jasper and carried him outside to the woods. Edward noticed the absence of his mate and the thirst for blood was replaced by worry, for which he ran after my retreating siblings. I kept growling keeping Bella between me and the rest of my family.

"Rose" said Bella placing her uninjured hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her, but still kept my eyes fixed on Carlisle and the others, gauging if they were going to leap on Bella too, after all, she still had a shed of glass on her hand and was still bleeding due to that "What did I tell you about growling?" she asked me cupping my face as soon as she noticed she had my undivided attention

"Come on Bella, let's get your hand cleaned and treated" said Carlisle chuckling.

Bella looked at Carlisle for a second before nodding and heading to the living room again. I sat at her side while Carlisle retreated to his study for what he thought he would need to treat Bella's wound. Alice and Esme shared a concerned look between each other before sitting on the farthest couch from where Bella and I were. My father came back and with gentle hands took off Bella's hand the shred of glass. Bella smirked at me when Carlisle reached to clean her cut with a wet cloth.

"Wha..? How?" He asked clearly confused at seeing Bella's hand completely healed.

"What is it?" Asked Esme standing and walking to us followed by Alice who gasped upon seeing too, Bella's healed hand.

"Surprise" said Bella sheepishly smirking holding up her hand for Esme to see.

"How are you able to heal so fast?" asked Carlisle with the curiosity of a child with a new toy, which made me growl again. I did not like the idea of Carlisle thinking to experiment on Bella.

"Rose" she admonished me "I am an Immortal" she told Carlisle "Not one like you obviously, but Immortal nevertheless"

"How remarkable" said Carlisle "I've never seen a human like you in my whole life"

"Maybe you have and you don't know" I told him, still not liking the look in his face

"Bella, dear" started Esme "can you explain us what you mean?"

"Yeah, if you can't die, then how come you're worried about the guy who is looking for you at school?" added Alice

Bella sighed, then took my hand in hers, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Duncan will talk to Charlie and they will want me to leave Forks for good"

"I won't let them take you away" I said in a serious tone

"They already know I'm in Forks, I don't want to expose your family" she said looking me in the eye before turning her attention to Carlisle "I'm not the only one of my kind" then she turned to Alice "And I can die, if I am beheaded" Esme gasped. Bella took a deep breath and launched into the same explanation she had given me about how they are bound to a Game for the ultimate prize and the rules of it. How Charlie was not her father but her Watcher, and Duncan an Immortal like her who had raised her and trained her since birth and who had been with her when she woke up after her first death. She then explained how without first violent death to trigger it, they would age, heal and die like any other human.

"How violent?" asked Esme repeating the same question I had posed Bella

"If he had the gene of Immortality" started Bella "And Rose hadn't taken him to Carlisle, Emmett would have been one of my kind"

"How do you know if someone is like you or not?" asked Carlisle in the same amused and interested tone that was beginning to bug me

"We can feel them when they are nearby. We call it the Buzz." said Bella looking at me "Unfortunately the misunderstandings in our relationship were in part caused by my reaction to the Buzz"

"So when we found Rosalie stating you were death, you had in fact died" muttered Alice. Bella nodded "I'm sorry" said Alice looking at me. I nodded in acknowledgment

"And this Patrick?" asked Esme now

"He is an Immortal like myself, but he is a head hunter. Some of us like to live normally among the rest of humanity, and we just wait for others to find us and issue the Challenge. Others live to find us and take us off." She sighed "A few of them, like him, like to do that, for a price. They are hired to take others out. We met once, we had a common problem, I helped him and saved his life, in turn he let me go that time stating that he would find a way to pay his life debt"

"So you think that someone is sending head hunters after you?" I asked her, she nodded "But why?"

"I don't know" she said shaking her head "But the other Immortals are not what worry me. If they were my biggest problem, I would go to Holy Ground for a few years"

"Then what's the problem?" asked Carlisle

"There are humans, mostly who either used to be Watchers, or are their descendents. They are not bound by the rules. And if there is someone wanting specifically my head, they are to be around too"

"We'll keep you safe" said Esme with determination

"Yeah, I'll look ahead for visions on them and others like you" said Alice

"No" said Bella firmly "That's not honorable"

"Honor be damned!" I told her "You said you rather lose the Game than me but don't you see? If you lose the Game you lose me too" I said pleading

"How about a compromise then?" She asked me after a moment. I quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate. "Alice can be in the look out of the Brother's. The Humans that are not bound by the rules"

"And Raoul" I added frowning "You said he only abides by the Holy Ground rule"

"Fine" she agreed sighing "Now, what are we going to do with Duncan? If I don't leave or convince him I will, he will come here himself and that would be embarrassing"

"You're worried about being embarrassed instead of being alive. You certainly are an odd human" said Alice chuckling

"Maybe we can tell him and Charlie that you are going to go camping with us" said Esme after a moment.

"We are bound to go to our family yearly camping/hiking/hunting/baseball game anyway in a few weeks" said Alice "We can program it in a few days instead of weeks, right Carlisle?"

"I'll clear my schedule at the hospital" he said nodding "How long would you have to be away from Forks to take them off your trail?"

"Not sure" said Bella sighing "Usually a month does the trick, but with Patrick asking around school and they knowing I'm with Rosalie now, if they learn that I went camping with you, they will be waiting for you to come back"

"Then we leave Forks too" I told her simply "I'm not about to let you go"

"I love you" she whispered making me smile broadly

"We could leave Forks for a few days. And when then come back, keep you hidden here, and say you broke up with Rosalie during the trip" said Alice

"And I can simply tell Duncan that I'll leave Forks in a few days time and that I'll let him know once I settle again" said Bella nodding in agreement

"Did we miss all the fun?" asked Emmett coming through the main door followed by Jasper and Edward

"Sorry" said Jasper apologetically looking between me and Bella.

"It's ok Jasper, just try not to eat me next time or I won't stop her" she said good naturedly patting my leg

"Did she tell you everything?" asked Edward still not liking Bella's presence

"Everything of immediate importance" said Bella. Edward looked at Jasper who nodded looking at me

"You know she's a danger to this family then, she should leave us and Rosalie alone" stated Edward

"That will not happen" said Esme beating me "Bella is part of this family since the moment Rosalie and her met. And you know Edward, we take care of our family"

Edward contained the growl building up in his chest and ended up stomping to his room, followed by Jasper who looked apologetically to us all.

We spent the next hour planning our camping, which would consist actually in us staying at home and going out to hunt, and just the day on the field for the baseball game, that of course, counting on good weather for a bunch of vampires to play to our hearts content.

"You're tired" I said as Bella tried to suppress a yawn for the fifth time in less than 3 minutes. She looked up at me and nodded sheepishly. I sighed and turned on her cell phone again before handing it to her "Call Charlie and Duncan, tell them you'll spend the night here and that we'll go camping." I leaned and pecked her lips as she started dialing

"Hi Dad, sorry for cutting you off like I did earlier today" said Bella as soon as Duncan answered the phone

"Are you ready to reason?" he asked sighing

"I'll spend the night here" stated Bella "Give me a few more days and I'll leave. I'll call you as soon as I settle down" she said gritting her teeth

"I don't think you'll have a few days Isabella" said Duncan, worry flooding his tone

"Not here, I know" said Bella "I'll go camping with her family. Give me just a week to figure something out"

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked her softening his tone

"I do" she said looking me in the eye

"Alright Bella. We'll figure this out. We'll find out who is after you"

"Thank you dad" said Bella softly

"Take care Bella"

"You too"

"May your head stay on your shoulders" started Duncan as a farewell

"Till the Gathering comes" completed Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: I know I promised you a longer chapter for the next update, and I really really tried to do that, but I didn't want to drag on this part any more than I did, next chapter will be a little insight for Bella on the Cullen siblings past, Rosalie watching over her mate as she sleeps and last minute preparations for their 'camping' trip. _

_Remember to be patient here with me, I've been obsessed with another fandom, and evil me dedicated all my free time there all this time, I actually will update there before updating here, and since I'm going out of town to visit a relative of mine for about a week, so it might take a while again. Just to let you know, this is me staying honest to you all wonderfull readers, I do love your loyalty, thanks!_

_Which bids that once again thank you for all your support and the lovely (and not so subtle) comments you've all left in the form of reviews, PMs, alerts and faves, prompting me to continue with this little fic. _

_Oh, and of course if you want to let me know what you think about the story, or anything in general, my inbox is always open._

_You can follow me on twitter at OriginalHealer_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Healer**_

"Rosalie" Whispered Esme entering my room, not wanting to disturb my sleeping mate. "You should go hunting" she suggested tentatively

I sighed "I know, I just don't want to leave her side" I told her looking at Bella's sleeping form, who had snuggled against me.

"If you're both like that now, I'm afraid to think how it'll be once you consummate your mating" she said chuckling and taking a seat on the desk I had against the wall. "I'll watch over her, if you hurry, you'll be back before she wakes"

I glanced at the clock and noticed that sunrise would come soon. I pondered for a moment her offer knowing she was right and it was an acceptable deal, the only issue being me the fact that I had to be away from Bella. "Alright" I conceded placing a kiss on Bella's temple.

I left the house and was lucky enough to find deer close by. I wondered if then if I would ever change my mind about showing this part of myself to Bella. She had proven to be understanding and I knew she wouldn't feel repulsed by the sight. I knew I'd have to ponder deeper about this, since what actually worried me wasn't her leaving me for this reason, but for me losing control with her around.

I returned to the house in time to see my sleeping beauty returning to from dreamland. And knew that as long as she was able to sleep, this would be one of the most precious sights I'd ever get to see. "Morning love" I whispered in her ears before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She smirked against my lips. "What is it?" I asked her playfully.

"I'm glad you just fed" she smirked wider then. I frowned realizing I hadn't cleaned myself yet. "Hey! Don't. Don't close off." She said cupping my face "I don't mind" she said seriously "In fact, you know I'm curious about it, right?" she added as an afterthought before heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Five minutes later she came out showered and dressed with clothes that I'm guessing Alice left there sometime while I was gone.

"Don't mock me" I told her half heartily

"Oh, I wouldn't dare" she said playfully closing the distance between us and kissing me fully on the lips. A moment later her stomach made itself known. I quirked an eyebrow when we ended the kiss.

"Your hunger ironically seems to be a mood killer" I said placing my forehead against her while keeping her in my arms

"Whose mocking who Rose?" She said playfully

"Come on, Esme cooked breakfast for you" I told her leading her downstairs.

Bella faltered as soon as we entered the kitchen. The only ones missing now were Jasper and Edward and I knew they were not at home. Carslile looked as if he was studying a weird specimen while he looked at Bella, which in part I think he was doing, annoying me again. Alice was her smirking usual self while Emmett looked like he could barely contain himself from jumping up and down like a child. Esme had really outdone herself, it was like a buffet had invaded our home.

"Wow. You really take feeding the human to another level" said Bella taking a seat near the counter "Are you sure you're not trying to feed me just to eat me later on, like cannibals would?" she asked looking us all around while stuffing her plate with Esme's creations.

"Silly Bella" said Alice taking the seat right in front of my mate "If that was so, we would feed you just salads" Bella scrunched her face at that while taking her first bite.

"Because they are healthy and you don't like cholesterol on the blood you drink?" asked Bella pondering about that "This is delicious Esme, thank you" she added before stuffing her mouth again.

"No silly" added Alice picking up on her banter with Bella "Because we are vegetarians" she explained as if that was the most obvious conclusion.

"Riiiight, you're right, silly me" said Bella continuing her breakfast and winking at me. I chuckled at my sister's antics then. "Alright, who's first?" asked Bella looking around

"First?" I asked her finally taking a seat at her side.

"You all have questions" she stated knowingly "And it's better to get them out of the way with a pleasant meal, err breakfast, than have them hanging around like the proverbial big elephant in the room"

"Can you teach to sword fight?" asked Emmett beating everyone else, earning incredulous glances from everyone else.

"You really are an odd family" said Bella chuckling

"So says the odd human" retorted Alice

"Fair enough" concluded Bella still chuckling "Sure Emmett, why not? We have lots of free time anyway. I'll just need my truck and the spares I have at home" said Bella taking another bite "unless you happen to have swords around here" she asked looking at Carlisle for confirmation, whom shook his head "Right, so my spares should do, just try not to break them at the first clash" she added smirking

"Would you mind giving me a blood sample for me to run a few tests?" asked Carlisle as eager as Emmett had made his request.

"Bella's not a guinea pig!" I growled at him and was about to pounce on him, but Bella placed her hand on my chest, stopping any further movements to attack Carlisle

"What's with the growling this time?" she asked amused "It's an honest and understandable request Rose, especially considering he's a doctor" she added "However I don't know how wise that would be Carlisle" she said facing him now and taking my hand in hers.

"Whatever tests I do I'll let you as well as the results and all of them would be conducted here, nowhere near other humans or vampires" he hastily promised

Bella frowned and gently squeezed my hand. "I'll think about it"

"Where are you from?" asked Alice then, effectively ending that line of conversation and changing subject.

"Here actually" said Bella "Duncan said I was born here in Forks. He raised me because he knew my mother and instantly knew I had the seed of Immortality in me" she added

"What happened to your family" asked then Esme

"Don't know much about it. Never cared to ask Duncan. The only thing I know is that Mom's family kinda disinherit and banned her when they learned about her pregnancy, and that she was attacked by wolves around here, which is when I was born, she died and Duncan left town with me"

My family stayed silent and looked at each other, I know they were thinking the same I did when Bella told me about it. The mutts in La Push for some reason had attacked Bella's mother, probably sensing that something was different and therefore dangerous with the unborn child. The question then was when had that happened? Why hadn't the mutts attacked her now? Was Bella older than even Carlisle? Did Duncan met the wolves before Ephrain Black? According to Carlisle, he had been the most open minded of the alphas he'd met.

"Don't worry about it" said Bella noticing the uncomfortable silence that had set. "It was a long time ago, and I've had a really good life. Duncan's a great dad, even if a little overbearing sometimes"

"Don't you want to know more about what happened? Your relatives?" asked Esme

"Nah" dismissed Bella "They didn't want to know about me in the first place, and even if my blood line still lives in this area, what would I accomplish?"

"If you change your mind, let us know and we'll help you track them down" said Carlisle

"No need to, but thanks." Said Bella smiling

"Are you sure?" I asked her concerned

"Certainly. After all, I have you now" she said smiling

"What else would you need?" I added cockily

"Smartass" she said playfully giving me a chaste kiss "Ok, since you take too long, it's my turn now" she added after a long pause. I chuckled remembering she pulled a similar stunt with me when I was too shocked to ask anything else "Rose told me a little bit of how you were all turned, but I'm curious about your lives as humans. Was it difficult or just plainly weird to adapt to this new life of yours?"

Carlisle jumped to answer the question. He told Bella how he was turned and how he ended up with the Volturi and later on found Edward. He also told Bella about his self imposed rule not to change anyone who was not in the brick of death, which Bella commended, and how he later on met us all.

"So, what about you Alice? How was your life as a human?" she asked after she learned exactly how Alice and Jasper joined our coven.

"That is a mystery." Said Alice "I don't really remember my human life at all, and I don't know who created me. Whoever made me walked away" she added

"If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and known that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage." Said Esme displeased by the idea of my sister being alone

"Doesn't that bother you?" asked Bella "Don't you want to know more about your life?"

"What would I accomplish?" asked Alice smirking at Bella, knowing she had said just the same thing about her own past

"Touché" added Bella

When Edward and Jasper came back home, they did so with Bella's truck, for which she was grateful, however the bliss of that was short lived.

"We were followed back, they're close by" said Jasper

"By whom?" I asked worried about Jasper's hesitation

"The person who was stalking the truck, I guess ready to ambush Bella" He added

"You may be right" said Bella stiffening at the same time as a car pulled out from the road into my family property. Less than a minute later the human inside got off the vehicle and scanned around finally fixing his eyes on Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: I'm deeply sorry for the time it's been since the last update, nothing I say will make up for that, I know. I just want to thank you all for sticking around and hope you also forgive me for the shortness of this post. I'm working on the next part already, hopefully it'll be ready in no more than two weeks. Then the next update will surely take longer because of my obsession to B5. _

_Once again, I want you all to know that I'm thankful for all your support and the lovely comments you've all left in the form of reviews, PMs, alerts and faves, prompting me not to give up on this fic even when I felt like it a time or two in the past. _

_As always, patience is what I ask from you. Oh, and of course for you to let me know what you think about the story, though if you want to let me know what you think of life, my inbox is always open._

_You can follow me on twitter at OriginalHealer_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bella McLeod**_

_**Healer**_

_This is my first Twilight fic, and it is a femlash, featuring Bella and Rosalie as a couple. So, if you don't like, please head somewhere else. _

_As an introduction, you may want to read "Snape McLeod" since the Bella that trained Tobias there is the same one here, only a decade later. It's not a requirement for you to read it, especially since I will try and untangle things as the story progresses. I altered the timeline to fit my needs, so… she met Snape in 1997, they parted ways in 2000 and it is now 2011, when she moves to Forks with Charlie. _

_Bare in mind that I do not own Twilight, nor its characters, so if you recognize any of them, THEY'RE NOT MINE. I only own the idea of making Bella Swan part of Clan McLeod._

_I also not own the Highlander series, characters and concepts. _

_Remember to leave your reviews…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella McLeod<strong>_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Healer**_

"Are you purposely trying to get my mate killed?" I seethed at Edward when I noticed him actually smirking.

"Dude! That's so not alright" stated Emmett noticing the same, drawing everyone's attention.

"No point arguing now" whispered Bella standing between Edward and myself. "I might need you to get my coat" she added a little higher now, then she turned to Alice "Is he the man you saw by my truck before?" My sister shook her head in confusion, but Bella only sighed relieved by the news, starting to walk toward the man who was waiting patiently by his car. "Hello Trick…" she greeted him, stopping halfway to him.

"I've told you over and over not to call me that Isabella" he said smiling warmly

"Well, considering the fact that you've let me know in advance you were in Forks, I think I've earned it" said Bella teasingly, but apparently all in good nature. Then, when this Trick guy moved to grab something Bella sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to that" she said nodding in my direction letting me know I had to retrieve her coat now in order to give her, her sword. Faster than I was ever able to, I went to Bella's truck and retrieved her coat handing it to her, earning a gasp of surprise from Trick and a worried look from every member of my family, minus Edward, who was still smirking, making me growl. "Rose, this is hardly the time for you to start growling" she admonished me while keeping her eyes on Trick.

"How...?" started Trick only to be interrupted by my mate

"If you complete your task, you'll know" she said sighing.

The guy nodded and took out his own sword from his coat. "I, Patrick FitzGerald, am issuing a challenge for the right to make it to the Gathering for the ultimate Prize"

"Trick, what's the price on my head?" asked my mate gripping tightly her own sword

"If you complete your task, you'll know" he stated, using the exact same words that she had said before.

She surprised us all by chuckling at his words, then turning her back on him in order to face us. "It's time for you not to interfere, no matter what" she said seriously now. I engulfed her in a hug and made myself enjoy as best as possible what could possibly be the last intimate moment I'd have with my mate. I kissed her softly before nodding my acceptance to her request, a second later, when she focused on my family they nodded uncertainly. "I love you" she whispered before turning to face Patrick.

"I'm Isabella McLeod, of clan McLeod and I accept the challenge"

Ironically enough, I had to stop Esme and Emmett from intervening in Bella's duel. They looked angered at me and told me harsh words as to how I was able to stand there and do nothing, even when my mate was injured, which at the time she was. The fight had lasted longer than I had expected which gave hope at the same time that I dreaded the outcome. Both Bella and Patrick were panting and had injured each other, nothing fatal yet, but they were getting tired and their arms and legs had sustained the majority of the strikes received.

"I promised her" I simply told them once they calmed enough for me to face my mate again. I noticed than even when she was literally fighting for her life, she was enjoying this match, and I knew, if she lost that day, I would be glad it was at this guy's hands instead of Raoul or any other of her kind. I don't know exactly how it happened but I was able to lock eyes with Bella, and then I knew it was all going to end then, in less than a second.

As soon as she blinked, she turned around in time to block Patrick's attack finally disarming him, they stared at each other and a look of understanding passed through them both, a moment later, Bella swiftly beheaded him and the lighting storm started. Again, I was prevented from reaching my mate as the process continued, but once it was over, I reached her in time to prevent her from falling down. Her grip on me was strong and she was shaking harder than the times I've seen her get struck by lighting, then I noticed she was crying. I scooped her then in my arms, holding her as close to my body as possible without actually crushing her bones.

"Take his wallet and personal belongings inside" I asked Emmett, only noticing then Jasper's stiff posture and darkened features. I sighed "Edward, please take Jasper for a hunt. He seems overwhelmed" I continued and with those words my mate cried harder in my arms, luckily both of them ran out then, agreeing with my statement. "Please, find a nice place to bury his body" I asked Carlisle then

"Why? He tried to kill Bella!" asked me Esme standing at Carslisle side when Emmett came back with Patrick's belongings

I nodded, understanding their reluctance "Bella cared for him" I said, earning a tighter grip around me from my mate. I carried her then to my room and soothed her until she fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Waaaaaay too short, I know. I'm really sorry about that. And I have no excuse, I should have sat here and written a longer chapter instead of what I did. (I was planning to start earlier, but ended up watching OUaT season 2 with my family, so I got sidetracked, again) _

_So, you still know I'm alive, which is good right? And some of you are actually following either me or one of my other fics, which is also good. I'm still obsessing with B5, which means still not promising faster updates here, but there'll be another one here soon (For Valentine's day at most, I hope) _

_Hope you liked this (really short)chapter and I'm thankful for all your support and the lovely (and not so subtle) comments you've all left in the form of reviews, PMs, alerts and faves, prompting me to continue with this little fic. _

_As always, patience is what I ask from you. Oh, and of course for you to let me know what you think about the story, though if you want to let me know what you think of life, my inbox is always open._

_You can follow me on twitter at OriginalHealer_


End file.
